A Vampire's Revenge
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: SEQUEL to Married to a vampire.  The Cullens are in their darkest hour after being betrayed by one of their own. A happily married B/J at the centre of her attack. Has Alice caused herself a fate worse than death?  Strong lanuage from the start & lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A Vampire's Revenge.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Peter's POV**

Emmett and I had been playing a game on the X-box when I froze at the feelings my gift was giving me. Something serious was happening. Right now. Carlisle's cell phone rang out around us, I was on my feet and bracing myself to go when I heard the Major's very enraged and murderous voice. Newborn army. Attacking the Major and Isabella, I didn't even wait to hear my name being called on the back up call, I just bolted.

Nor was I the only one. Rosalie, Charlotte, Jane, Alec, Emmett even Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, Riley and Tanya were coming. Entrusted my gift to lead me to the right point, it was after running at full pelt vampire speed for 20 miles when I heard Isabella's frantic heartbeat we were zooming in. But then my gift was alerting me to Charlie. Shit.

"_TANYA, ALEC, RILEY AND MARCUS GET YOUR ASSES TO CHARLIES NOW!"_

They may not be need for vampires to shout, but I was too pissed off and afraid at what may happen to care. Tanya, Marcus, Riley and Alec shot off in another direction heading to Charlie's. Marcus is a skilled warrior, as is Alec and with his talent it will provide major advantage. Jane and I were neck and neck in speed.

"_Jane the second we break through put down every single enemy in the area."_

"_Yes Sir!"_

Then we all heard a sound that brought us to a halt. Isabella. Screaming in terror and pain, it pierced us through our frozen hearts, all of us stopped dead. Silence. Nothing but silence after her scream. No heartbeat. I couldn't hear the war cry of the God of War that I was anticipating. I didn't need to wonder why, because I would have went exactly the same way if my wife and mate Charlotte was killed.

The God of War has shut down.

I snapped.

We. _**ALL**_. Snapped.

Esme lets out a piercing shriek of rage. The rage of a mother that may well have lost her child.

"_**MY CHILDREN!"**_

I caught the scent of wolves. Too late to be showing up now you raging flee bags. Carlisle spoke in a too f**king calm for comfort voice.

"_Kill every last one of them."_

We shot off again, five minutes later we break through the forest line to be met by nothing short of a war zone. Jasper was no where to be seen. There was a mass of limbs in the middle of the field, Jasper's Jaguar off in the distance and blood. Focusing with all my might I then registered the holy f**king grail of sounds. The faint thump of Isabella's heartbeat.

We exchanged looks of pure shock before Carlisle shot off to the sound, Rosalie and Esme not far behind him. The rest of us got to work on burning the newborns that have been shredded. I hear a scream of horror however as we get started, dropping the body part I was holding I shoot over to Carlisle and the girls, and what I find makes me, in all serious, get closer to throwing up of my own since I was human.

Some of Isabella's leg muscle is exposed to the air, a slash from what is an obvious blade protruding from her arm. Half of her skin torn back. What. The. F**K? Her heart beat seems to be getting stronger too now, the venom. I remember something that Jasper told me a few months ago.

"_I have withdrew some venom and placed it in needles for Bella. Just in case. There are ten in total. Inject all of them."_

Turning my attention to the car I begin tearing it apart until I find what I was looking for. The small rectangular black boxes that Jasper stored his venom in. I hear the mutts howl. You're not going to prevent her transformation.

"_Carlisle."_

His head snaps up and sees the nine boxes I found nodding instantly. I hurry back to his side and begin opening the boxes open by one, Carlisle pulls out each needle and injects the venom into Isabella's blood stream. Her heart, injured arm and leg get three needles each. I almost start dancing for joy when her heartbeat gets stronger. Carlisle confirms what I have been hoping.

"_It's working."_

Jane appears and snarls at the sight.

"_Bastards are too over cooked. I hate well done. Captain. What is next?"_

I get to my feet.

"_You, Charlotte and myself are going to see if we can find a location of that insane bitch."_

"_We'll get Bella back to the house. EMMETT!"_

Emmett appeared at Carlisle's shout. All of us were feeling more human than when we were human right now. Emmett growled at the sight before him.

"_We need to get Bella home. Peter we need to discuss a cover for Bella and Jasper not being back later."_

I nod.

"_We'll get back as soon as possible."_

Jane, Charlotte and myself start the search, thankfully it didn't take long to pick up on Jasper's scent. Despite it being mixed with the scent of others.

We followed the scent for a whole hour until we were met with a fifty foot drop into the water below. I felt my anger spike.

"_**F**KING BITCH!"**_

Char flinched beside me. It has been a very long time since she's seen me this angry.

"_Sorry babe. We need to get back. Jane, call Demetri and tell him to get his ass back here as fast as he can."_

Jane does nothing more than nod, too pissed off herself to speak by the look in her eye. We are half way back when she can call Demetri without running the risk of shattering the phone in her hand.

Demetri and Laurent both snarled in anger, which I was prepared for, and said that they were heading off now to Forks. We still needed James and Victoria to protect Renee and Phil, unless there were other vampires willing to take the job. Two lots of screams was heard when we were a mere five miles away, why were there two? Then I remembered Charlie, they must have had to turn him too.

Entering the living room five minutes later I find Alec, Marcus, Emmett and Riley sitting around all of them seething in silence. I look up at the sounds of more screams and the desperate reassuring voices of Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Tanya.

"_Carlisle's concern is more with Bella than Charlie. Charlie received nothing more than a few broken ribs...seems that bitch told the new borns to go to town on Bella. Though this might cheer you up a little. Found some newborns, that want out of that twisted bitch's reign."_

Really. Well, well, well. Tensions in enemy ranks. This bodes well, providing it isn't some kind of trick. I look to Riley.

"_True?"_

"_Yes Sir. They want out. I've saw their memories, neither of them wanted to attack our King and Queen but they were outnumbered. Both managed to prevent our Queen from being lost forever."_

Some more good news it seems. How long will that last though? First things first however.

"_Everyone should take it turns to hunt. We need a meeting soon as possible, but everyone needs to release some rage. Alec you go with the first group. Jane you'll go with the second."_

It had been decided that Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Tanya and Alec would go hunt first. Alec, a human drinker, decided to hunt animals today due to how much rage is inside of him. So myself, Charlotte, Jane, Marcus and Riley were to be the second group. All of us hunting animals.

Four hours later, that five and half hours into Charlie's change and five hours into Bella's, we are all back in the house from our hunt. Tanya watching over Charlie, whilst Esme and Rosalie were sitting in the room where Bella was undergoing her own change. I find Carlisle standing in the doorway with Emmett, Marcus and Alec, the four of them discussing the situation at hand.

I was seeing a whole new side to Carlisle today. He calmly asked if we knew what today's act from that all seeing bitch meant, I did. But Emmett asked to be sure.

"_This is war."_

Every vampire in the house tensed. Carlisle's features were hard with murderous rage in his eyes.

"_Everyone downstairs in the dinning room."_

Nobody questioned him. Instead we headed down in silence, Esme, Rosalie and Tanya stalled for as long as possible, but joined us. Everyone was silent around the dinning table, all that could be heard where the screams of Charlie and Bella. Marcus, Carlisle, Esme, Charlotte and myself were sitting at the table. The others standing around the room. Marcus spoke first.

"_I think we are all aware that we need a battle plan of some kind."_

We all nod in agreement. Rosalie, Esme and Tanya look to the ceiling, Emmett and Carlisle comfort their mates the best they can. Jane takes hold of Tanya's hand for support.

"_If you are all in agreement I think it best we leave that to those with better experience in the matter. Captain and Lieutenant Whitlock. The floor belongs to the two of you."_

Charlotte and I look to each other. My perfect mate nods giving me control.

"_Carlisle. Medically speaking, is it wise to move Isabella to a more secure location?"_

"_Not yet. To move her safely we will need to wait until the last twenty hours of her change, I don't wish to risk her injuries being upset."_

That was understandable.

"_OK. Tanya, I need you to call the rest of your coven. Bring the ones that have offensive talents here, the others will need to scout out a secure and secluded location. Anyone with ideas on this speak now."_

Emmett spoke.

"_There is the mansion sized cabin that Jasper bought for him and Bella as a family getaway in Canada, it was derelict but whenever we went on week long hunts we'd go there to fix it up. There are still some walls that need to be built, furniture, paint, and the floors. But that can be taken care of before Bella's brought up if enough of us go there."_

Mansion sized cabin. Canada far enough and close enough at the same time.

"_Anyone get any other ideas? Just to be sure Em, that's a good location, my gift is telling me that much."_

When the others shake their heads it becomes agreed on where our new base of operations will be. I look to Emmett, he is already preparing himself for a blood bath.

"_Emmett. I need any map and every blue print you have, there may be call for additional rooms to be made."_

He shoots off and within a minute is back spreading the blue prints and map on to the table, the location is circled with blue marker. Smack bang in the mountains.

"_Jasper was...originally planning on giving this to Bella as either a Christmas or 1st year anniversary gift. When she told him that she loves antiques and things of a his own creation we got to work. Beds, doorways, tables, chairs, kitchen interior, dressing table and stools. Desks. They've all been made already, the kitchen is one of the few that are complete all round. Living room/dinning room is complete too, we have a separate building for training which was used for storage. Four of the bedrooms on the second floor are complete, the balcony of two rooms need to be re-done for safety reasons. Esme, Jasper wanted you to design the bedrooms that we've installed, the ones that were complete were in fairly good condition just needed to be brought up to code."_

Emmett's voice was cracking in parts. Nobody had to ask as to why.

"_There are more blue prints at the sight, when all this shit with...**her** started we got to work on security systems for unwanted visitors."_

What would have been a watery chuckle were Emmett human, was instead a pained chuckle as he remembered something. Emmett looks to Marcus.

"_You know. After he learned about his and Bella's destiny to rule our world, he made a crack about how maybe we should be building a castle for her. He said that as a Queen she shouldn't have to live in a cabin...but a castle."_

I swear I could hear the hearts of every vampire in this room break. This had to stop. Jasper _**wasn't**_ dead, that sick bitch needed him for something that was for damn sure.

"_OK. This stops. Jasper **ISN'T **dead, and the bastard is too damn slick for it. Right now there is a very real chance he believes Bella to be dead, so as a vampire he will make damn sure to get revenge before having his own ass taken. Problem is ever half way sane vampire is too f**king terrified of the God of War to risk the challenge in a joke, forget serious. We get our new location safe and ready for the arrival of our Queen, call in every single f**king favour from any vampire we know and prepare for war. I don't give a shit how trivial the damn favour was call it in. Marcus. Get that war thirst dick Caius state side, he is almost as ruthless as the God of War we need him."_

Marcus nods. As another scream is released from Charlie we are shocked by Bella. She doesn't scream in pain this time. Instead...

"_**JASPER!**_"

I can't not close my eyes at Bella's plea for her mate, her husband. Everyone knew how painful the transformation was, but to hear someone whose in their first stage of transformation call out for their mate like that. Any last shred of mercy I had vanished with her cry.

Wherever the f**k you are Major, don't you f**king _**dare**_ give up. Opening my eyes I see looks of equal pain and heartache on everyone else's face, time to have a little chat with those two newborns downstairs.

"_We'll reconvene in about two hours. Jane, Alec, Marcus, Charlotte and Riley come with me. Time to have a little chat with our guests downstairs."_

We all get to our feet when Carlisle speaks.

"_I'm going to inform the wolves. Maybe with the town still being at risk from newborns they may desire to help us."_

"_Or help kill us."_

Rosalie's harsh words seemed to unleash a whole new wave of problems. Just what we f**king need, to have a pack of mutts try and use us as chew toys. Everyone goes about the tasks they've either been given, or go to check on Charlie and Bella.

Opening the door to the basement I wonder briefly if Jasper would have been crippled by the fear that was so evident from our guests that even I could feel it. I'm not even the empath.

**A/N: I decided to just go right ahead and give you an actual chapter instead of a prologue. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading the first story and this one. Reviews and ideas welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Jasper's POV**

None of it registered. I never registered the newborns that I could have easily slaughtered had I given into the rage taking me. I didn't register being thrown into the ocean below, I never even flinched when I was tossed into my cell. Because...none of it matters anymore. The witch woman that spoke to Marcus all those years ago was wrong. I _wasn't_ a King of the vampire race. How could I be a King when my Queen is gone? My mind replaying those moments we spent together over and over, a sweet torture. The only kind of torture that I shall ever welcome. The only torture that matters to me anymore. My beautiful, merciful, forgiving Goddess has gone. She is with the angels above now, safe from harm and I can never join her. When my time is brought to an end, I shall go to hell for the sins I have committed, but I welcome that moment. I shall gladly endure the punishments the devil sees inflict upon my body, my mind, my soul for neither shall ever be his in truth. Every fibre of myself is hers and hers alone. My Isabella. My beautiful other half. Demons like me do not get to live a happily ever after with such a loving angel, I shall take the memories we have made and turn them into strength to endure the torture that is to come and suffer in silence.

For that is what shall always be for me now. A suffering silence as I drown in grief, the devil himself can _never_ match the pain that's taken over every inch of myself. His methods are mere child's play to this pain. This heart-ache. If I ever feel myself beginning to slip and succumb to the devil's wishes, I will turn to the image of my love dressed in her wedding dress, surrounded by that ever believed in golden light of heaven smiling warmly to me like when we renewed our vows. I shall make myself dream of her. Of all those nights we had together. From the animalistic passion our love created to the sweet tender love making that we had on our last night on Isle Esme.

I quickly drown myself in a memory of us.

**Memory: - **

The moonlight covers her flesh as we lie on the beach in front of a camp fire I had made, a blanket around the most intimate parts of our bodies. Though Bella's body covers most of mine. My chin resting softly against her shoulder, her head leaning against mine.

"_Do you think we would have ended up together if we hadn't gotten married on that school trip?"_

"_Not a doubt in my mind. I couldn't stand it anymore, not knowing you."_

"_You were so adorably nervous shame Newton had to ruin our first conversation by being a complete immature dick."_

Ah yes.

"_You know I was seriously toying with killing him then and there. But it wouldn't have made the best first impression."_

"_No. It wouldn't._"

Bella alters the position of her body to look at me.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

Eyes flicker to their lovers lips before we kiss. Altering our bodies more, and fully aroused, I quickly yet gently enter her. My lips don't leave her body as I slowly thrust in and out of her, neither of us looking for a quick release. Our bodies never breaking contact either, the only way we could get any closer is if I were to physically melt into her body. As we orgasm we whisper each others names like the most treasured thing in the universe.

**End of memory: -**

Now she is gone. God...I can still feel her warmth against my marble body. Hear the delicate whispers of her confessing her love to me. How could someone so beautiful be taken so violently?

How long was I wrapped up in my memories of my other half? I will never know. What I do know is that as I returned to reality I heard _**her**_ voice. My ex-wife. The jealous whore that refused to allow me to be happy. It is her that has took my Goddess from me, my salvation, my everything. Gone. Because. of. **_HER!_**

Anger takes control. But no. I must suppress this. I can't let that bitch know just yet that she has unleashed something far more dangerous in me than Maria ever saw. I warn her calmly as I can make myself become what she has done. Raising my head I look her dead in those heartless red eyes and tell her straight.

"_This is war."_

There it is. Fear. Undiluted, unchanging, heart stopping fear. I've got you now you bitch. Then the fake façade appears trying to be calm and collected. Foolish whore, you always did forget about my gift with ease. Like it held no importance.

"_Your bluffing."_

Oh I am. Am I. We shall see about that. The dungeon door shuts with an ominous thud and I smirk in my mind and make a vow to my Queen.

No matter how long it takes I will get out of this dungeon, not right now. I will amuse the little bitch before attacking. But once my amusement passes I shall break free of these chains you idiotically thing shall keep me bound, and you Alice. Shall cower in my shadow. The devil himself will run to the deepest corner of hell to avoid my wrath. I am no man. I am not even a mere vampire any longer.

I will be both death and replace the devil himself on his throne as I send you to meet those already down there. When I join, she will realise that her death up here was my being easy on her. A bullet to a mortal's head easy.

Jasper no longer exists. I am just the God of War, and there isn't a shred of mercy inside me now.

**A/N: Short I know. But I felt you needed a quick inside peak into Jasper's grief, the next chapter will be centred around Bella's waking up as a vampire.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Peter's POV**

Bree and Austin, aka our guests, were very willing to help. Seems that the traitor isn't very good at _earning_ loyalty anymore than she is giving it. All I had to do was descend the stairs and they started talking before my foot hit the last step, seems that Alice's intentions were to capture Jasper all along, and Bella was to be made...an example of. When I asked why they used a knife on Bella, Austin said in a real small f**king voice.

"_She said that the human wasn't worth our venom. Too disgusting to drink from, the ones with the best control were to...slice and dice are the words she used."_

When Austin had uttered that sentence, which was heard by every vampire, several things happened at once. Snarls, items being thrown and sounds of shattering glass or windows. Then there was Emmett whom saw fit to throw a cross bar weight through the wall. Esme and Rosalie both preceded to scream at Emmett in demand for him to fix the wall, the women were the only ones that were able to avoid physically throwing things, Emmett and Carlisle not so much. First time I've heard the good doctor throw anything in a fit of rage, then again I've never seen that man truly pissed before. All bets are well and truly off now.

It was two hours later that we met as arranged just to iron out a few details, in the end it was agreed that the all remaining members of the Denali coven would come to Forks to assist in the transportation of Charlie. The plan was for Jane, Kate, Charlotte, Marcus, Riley and Tanya were to go first with Austin tagging along for the ride, and the rest of us would go with Bella. Emmett has laid trust into the men to follow the plans to the latter in regards to the cabin, and will be there to verbally rip them a new one in a matter of hours if they cock it up in any way.

Meanwhile Caius and his mate Athendora are on their way to Canada too. Aro is to organize the _second wave_ as it were, just in case. He has also put the word out already that the God of War's mate has been injured fatally and is in the process of receiving medical care.

We are now into our second day of Charlie and Bella's transformation, the Denali coven has arrived and phones are ringing off the hook none stop with vampires swearing their alliance and support to their new leaders. Vowing to assist their Queen anyway they can. My mate has already left with the others of her group, and now I am sitting by Bella's side, her screams have subsided for now.

"_Strawberry, I hope this is one of those times where you can hear me, I **swear** to you that we will get Jasper back. You would more than likely pass out as a human from knowing the amount of vampires that are swearing themselves to serve you both."_

Bella's screams seemed to become quieter and quieter since she called out for Jasper. Christ I wish his bad-love-sick-ass was here right now, she needs him. He needs her. I have long since tossed out any belief in religion after all the bad shit I've seen, I decided with the help of my sweet hot ass mate to believe in something more concrete. Love. Yeah, yeah I know. When did I become such a bitchy little girl, may be a hard ass mother-f**ker but that don't mean I don't enjoy the soft shit. My hot woman and I just happen to do more rough f**king than that love making shit, seeing the Major _this_ happy though...I **have** to get him back for his sake as much as Bella's.

The whole house was rather silent for the last few hours until we hit the mark for the last twenty hours of Bella's transformation. The sooner we got her to Canada the better, Jasper would have all our asses if we allowed that deranged bitch to get her hands on Bella as well. Carlisle, myself and Esme were in one car with Bella whilst Alec, Eleazar, Carmen, Bree and Irina were in the car behind us. Demetri and Laurent agreed to meet us at the Canadian border.

The car was extremely quiet as I drove, my eyes constantly flicking to the review mirror to check on Bella. Carlisle was still worried, that was one of the few things nobody needed to ask. Hell we all were. Was it normal for someone to become quieter the more into the transformation they became? Easy. No. I have never heard of someone becoming a vampire starting off screaming the place down before going quiet when they aren't anywhere near the end of their transformation.

"_Carlisle, darling I'm scared that something..."_

"_I know sweetheart. Me too. Peter, is your gift getting anything?"_

Focusing with all my might I focused on Bella at the same time. My gift told me that everything was going to be fine.

"_I'm getting good vibes...I'm guessing that Bella is just more unique than any of us truly thought possible."_

I bloody well hope. Then Bella spoke again, though I knew now it was subconsciously.

"_Jasper...please...f...fight...for us..."_

F**k me! Bella's subconscious state of mind was aware that he is in danger and is trying to plead with him to fight. Oh Marcus, Eleazar and I are going to be having a chat. Carlisle and Esme's eyes looked like you typical horny cartoon wolf in the presence of Jessica Rabbit. Only they weren't in lust, their eyes widen in shock.

"_H...how...?"_

"_I don't know sweetheart. Peter?"_

Oh I had a suspicion alright.

"_I think the bond between Bella and Jasper is more powerful than the bond between any other two mates. Though we'll have to have a little chat with Marcus and Eleazar. Marcus will be able to see the true strength of their bond the closer Bella gets to becoming a vampire, Eleazar maybe able to see if this is a shared power between them or not. But I'm sure as shit looking forward to finding out."_

Bella was silent for the rest of the trip to our new base, we arrived with eight hours left of her transformation. The mansion sized cabin looked incredible I can't deny that.

"_Jasper you are one talent son of a bitch. Sooner we get his ass back the better."_

"_Let's get Bella to their room so she can be more comfortable."_

Carlisle was right.

Eleazar, Marcus and Alec met us outside and the three of them had Bella rest on their shoulders, myself joining them. It was so like a funeral march that it was scary, we took our time getting Bella to the master room. Which was one of the rooms that was already complete. Deep blue curtains, silk sheets of dark blue and black, pillows too. Black metal furniture, a four post bed with black sheer curtains a fine silver thread mixed in. Jasper had these room fitted for royalty, though I'm leaning towards accidental on that one. Dark oak floor boards, a silver picture frame awaiting the picture was placed on one of chest of drawers located on the wall opposite the French doors to take them onto the balcony. Walk in wardrobe opposite their bed, an en-suite bathroom too.

"_Gently. Place her gently on the bed, we all know Jasper would finish off what Esme starts if we cause unnecessary pain."_

Once Bella was on the bed I looked around this room a little more, in the corner of the French doors was a dark vanished desk, I knew that this was hand crafted personally by Jasper. Rose buds had been carved into the legs, along with the edge of the desk. A fancy looking chair too, the desk had been positioned at an angle so that whomever sat there could look outside. Yet still there was more than enough space to swing Emmett about the place like he was a cat.

As I moved out of the room with the others, Rosalie and Esme hurried to Bella's side not wanting her to be alone. Closing the door softly after a few minutes I turn to Alec.

"_We maybe the only ones out here, we might not. So I want you to stand guard outside this room and pay real sharp attention to your surroundings."_

"_Yes Captain."_

Everyone was rather silent throughout the house, as I went downstairs I saw rooms that needed finishing off and others that were a long way off of being complete. The main living area was completely open with a huge fireplace in what would be the living room area, and this is where I found the rest of the men, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Jane, Bree and my mate. I knew that Tanya would be upstairs in whatever room Charlie was in. I sit down next to my Char and bring her into my lap.

"_Eleazar, Marcus. Something interesting happened on our way up here."_

Confusion was evident on everyone's faces. Marcus and Eleazar lean forward in interest.

"_What happened?"_

Marcus was the one to ask the million dollar question. Carlisle answered.

"_Bella called out to Jasper again. Only this time she...was trying to tell him something."_

The frowns of confusion grew deeper.

"_She was telling him to fight. For them."_

Carlisle's revelation of what we had already experienced caused Marcus's eyes to widen. What did he know?

"_I noticed Isabella's bond to Jasper become more...solid for lack of a better word. Her transition into the vampire life is making their bond at least...1000x more stronger than when she was human. This will be of incredible use when it comes to finding Jasper."_

Austin shifted slightly. This gets everyone's attention.

"_I...we're not sure as to when or where but...the Seer had passed reference to moving Major Whitlock somewhere within a few weeks."_

Great. Marcus however didn't seem phased.

"_Won't matter. As Isabella's life as a vampire grows so will the pull, it will be the vampire version of what the humans deem a GPS device. She'll be able to find him and vice versa."_

Emmett speaks next.

"_So...if the Jazz-man is able to escape and take at least half of the remaining army and more importantly that traitorous bitch down. He'll be able to find Bells."_

"_Exactly."_

That was something. Actually that had to be the single most f**king useful piece of information I have heard in the last three and a half days. Looking to my watch I see that there is only five hours now left of Charlie's transformation, and five hours thirty of Bella's. I look to Bree and Austin, why weren't these two acting more like new borns?

"_When were you two turned?"_

Bree and Austin exchange looks. But it is Bree answers in a timid voice.

"_Last year Sir."_

Last. Year.

"_By who?"_

"_The Seer Sir."_

I hear Rosalie snarl upstairs. The rest of us exchange looks. Riley looks at Bree and Austin with great interest.

"_That traitor has been planning this since she had that affair. She was just hoping it would be far easier than it actually has been. Can't see anymore than that though, but she's been bull shitting that army of hers that's for damn sure."_

Couldn't really say I was surprised by that one. But there sadly there is only so much that we can do until Bella and Charlie wake up. So on to the next equally important piece of information, I turn my attention to Eleazar.

"_Either of them have powers?"_

"_Yes. They both do. Isabella is a mental shield, unconsciously too. Charlie seems to be the same way, however he will have to consciously bring it out. Also Charlie's paternal side, from what I can gather, will help keep his ass under control. As long as Isabella is happy, Charlie will be happy, and Isabella's shield will protect her from the more...uncontrollable side of the blood lust. The shield is powerful already but there seems to be something to suggest that her shield will manifest into a physical shield too."_

Well damn. I knew that Strawberry would be one powerful little vamp. Blue won't be all bad either. That's when I major concern set in.

"_Er...Eleazar...we are all aware that Bella's going to be one murderously pissed Queen when she realises that Jasper **isn't** here."_

That caught everyone short.

"_Best not set about fixing up the rest of the cabin until he's back then."_

"_Captain, what are we to do now?"_

"_The only option that is currently available to us Jane. Everyone start training. Bree, Austin the two of you are going to get a crash course in **decent** fighting."_

With that we all headed outside, with the exception of Carlisle who remained inside in case either Charlie or Bella's transformation altered in anyway. Looking around me, I saw that we were in the perfect spot for protection. The mountains provided a lot of cover for us in case of unwanted visitors, giving us an edge. Jasper you are not only a talented bastard, but a smart one too.

Char, Emmett, Marcus, Jane and Riley were training really well. I was standing beside Bree and Riley monitoring their reactions, I could tell by their eyes that they were impressed. So engrossed with the training session I had become, I forgot about two humans soon to be awakening as vampires. Not good. Charlie was alright, it was Bella however that put me on instant alert.

Snarls could be heard from the second floor of the cabin. Those training straightened up looking worried, then the French doors on the ground floor were shattered and soon Austin found himself face to face with our murderous Queen as she pinned him to the nearest tree. Fear oozing out of him, Bree was just as terrified and she hadn't been touched. Yet.

Bella spoke in an angelic but deadly voice. A voice full of authority and making it clear she won't accept any bull shit from anyone.

"_Where. Is. My. **MATE!**"_

We're f**ked.

**A/N: There you go. Another insight into Jasper's situation next. Good/Bad. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Takes place before Bella's first call out to Jasper.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Jasper's POV**

From the second Bella's heart stopped time quickly became unimportant to me. So you can see why I have no clue as to how long I have been in this dungeon, but what I do know is that I need to hunt and soon. But I was too busy putting most of my efforts into saving my strength, and thinking about Bella. I knew not to go making any decisions with that manipulative twisted bitch so close by me. So I do what I have been doing since I got captured, drowning in memories of my Goddess.

**Memory: -**

Returning to Isle Esme after hunting, Peter, Charlotte and the twins left as soon as the saw me, I entered the beach house and heard the sounds of water moving slowly in the bathroom. Which is also where Bella's heartbeat was situated. Within seconds I was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom watching Bella in a tub of hot water and bubbles, she looks even more beautiful when relaxed.

"_Are you going to stand there all night or join me?"_

"_Now. What kind of man would I be if I denied my beautiful Queen?"_

Bella turns her head and looks at me playfully.

"_You would be a very rude King."_

"_Can't have that now can we."_

It didn't take long for me to shred my clothes, Bella moved forwards a little to allow me room in the tub. I couldn't wait for her reaction when I showed her the cabin Emmett and I have been restoring up in Canada. Soon I was settled in the tub behind Bella, and she quickly lay against my body. I place a kiss into the crook of her neck.

"_Couldn't we just stay here?"_

Her question made me smile.

"_I am afraid we can't. But I promise that we will have time alone, every night and I will make damn sure we have many, many honeymoons. Just without the fuss of getting married again and again, unless that is what you want."_

"_Honeymoon without the wedding. Sounds far better."_

That it did. I was suddenly feeling very aroused, sneaking one of my hands below the water Bella makes one of her erotic sounds as my hand simply slithers down her body. I begin to kiss her neck before my hand meets her thigh my index finger suddenly enters her soft...

**End of Memory: -**

"_**JASPER!**_"

Bella's voice reverberates around my brain. She had never shouted my name like that, ever. Her calling out to me was one of pain, and I had not once seen her in the kind of pain to cause such a scream. My eyes widen at the realisation.

Bella is becoming a vampire.

I was certain that my ice heart would explode with the joy. My Goddess was waiting for me. But I am stuck here, with no way out, and I _need_ to hunt. Not that _she'll _let me do that. Focus on the upside of things, gather your strength, and when the timing is perfect...try to get the f**k out and back to my hot minx of a mate.

Hold the f**k on? How the hell can I hear Bella when I'm no f**king where near her? Unless...no. Please god...don't tell me that deranged bitch has my wife in this hole somewhere.

Please.

**A/N: Cruel. Aren't I. Bella's POV next, now that she is a vampire her memory is perfect so I will be going back and fourth between Jasper/Bella and maybe a few others depending on who you'd all like to hear from. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you're all enjoying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Isabella's POV**

Burning.

Constant never ending burning, yet it is fuzzy on how the burning started. There were flickers every now and then, here and there...my final human moments.

Yes. This burning is making me a vampire.

And f**k me if it isn't painful. Many faces flicker across my mind's eye too, three blondes. One strawberry blonde...Charlie. My dad. The three blondes are important to me in some way...Christ if only this burning would f**king stop.

**Memory: -**

Walking towards one of the blondes, I am dressed in white. Torches lighting my path...wedding. I am marrying the blonde...

"_Do you Jasper Whitlock take Isabella Swan..."_

**End of Memory: -**

Jasper. My husband. My mate. We had been attacked...he was terrified. God make this torture stop already. I need my Jasper. Call for him. He has to be close by somewhere...just. Move. Your. Mouth.

"_**JASPER!**"_

Yes. Damn that hurt too. Please...let him be here when I wake up.

_(Time skip to Bella waking up)_

Something was happening with me. I knew that much...my heart was going insane, and I still can't hear or feel my Jasper beside me. Where is he? I know that he'd never leave my side willingly. Are there more newborns attacking us? Is that why he isn't here? Voices...familiar voices at that.

"_How do we tell her that Jasper's been taken? She's going to be **pissed**!"_

"_Rosalie! But you are right. Bella is going to be pissed. Very pissed."_

Rosalie. My sister. Esme. The names were coming back to me...faces becoming a little less blurred in mind's eye.

My heart seems to be slowing down too now. That normal?

Duh Bella. You're becoming a VAMPIRE course it's f**king normal...wait...Jasper. Taken? More information was given to me by Rosalie and Esme as they spoke some more.

"_Alice is going to get her spine ripped out of her f**king body if Bella has anything to say on the matter."_

"_Rosalie. Must your curse so much? But once again I have to agree with you, hope Austin and Bree will be more co-operative once Bella wakes up."_

Bree? Austin? Those two I don't know. Did they have anything to do with all of this?

"_If Bella's already gonna be murderous knowing that Jasper's been taken...how the f**k will she react hearing that the bitch issued an attack on Charlie? One second later and he'd be dead."_

_**WHAT!**_

A growl came from somewhere. Nobody spoke any more...where had it come from?

"_Mom...move. She's about to wake up."_

I hear movement, focusing my mind I realise that I can hear so much more...commotion outside. Birds. The wind. Cars even. The creak of floorboards...a woman talking...and...is that my dad talking to her?

"_I want to see my daughter. NOW!"_

"_You will Charlie. After you've hunted. Please. Newborns have a habit of being...emotionally jumpy. One minute their happy the next you could be trying to rip out your own daughter's throat. You don't want to do that do you? You'll be calmer once you've hunted I promise you."_

I knew that voice. But I couldn't place it...was that the strawberry blonde? My mind was like one of those fill in the blanks. A list of names on one side and a picture of many, many faces on the other, a red line connecting those I had already placed.

My mind suddenly clocks on my heart beat.

Thump...

...thump...

...thump...

…...nothing. No more heartbeat.

Jasper's face burst back to the forefront of my mind. How it looked when we were attacked, panicked...pissed. No. Murderous. Livid. Hell all of the god damn above. How on earth did newborns manage to get hold of him? It is distant but I vaguely remember someone telling me that I was married to the more feared mother-f**ker in the vampire world. Not even someone who had a reputation for being a war-thirst bastard would dare go against my Jasper, oh I hate this. My memories being so...far out of my reach.

Breathing deeply, not that I needed to any longer, my nose registers so many different scents it almost overloads me. But there are two scents that get my back up. Literally.

"_Bella? Can you open your eyes for me?"_

Esme's voice. Motherly concern.

"_Bella. Jasper needs you to open your eyes."_

Jasper.

Car being hit on one side...Jasper's side. Car flying through the air...Jasper's body protecting me. Anger in his eyes...taking me round one side of the destroyed car...giving me a clear instruction. Two vampires coming at me with knives...another two stopping them...

My eyes fly open. Everything is so...clear. But the vicious pull in my now frozen heart forces me to push it to the back of my mind, only one thought takes hold of me. Find Jasper.

It happened so fast that I could have sworn I had to be the first vampire to motion sickness. One minute I am in the most beautiful room I caught a glimpse of, the next I am outside. I see the new arrivals...my mind connects the dots. They were part of the attack.

I had the prick by the throat and against a tree before, if I had been human, my body had time to register what my mind was telling it. Fear was clear in this dick's eyes. Good. He should be afraid. He is part of the reason why my mate isn't here, and I **will** get my answers.

"_Where. Is. My. **MATE!**"_

Had he been human, his head would have popped off from how tight I was holding onto his neck. I register a voice behind me. A truly panicked voice.

"_EVERYONE GET INTO THE SUBMISSIVE POSITION! **NOW!**"_

That voice was familiar too. It is then that I realise there is more than one vampire present, grabbing this dumbass he suddenly finds himself in front of me like a shield. I count how many there are.

Seventeen. Eighteen counting the one I'm holding by the throat. I realise that many of them I already know. Charlie, my dad. Rosalie...the blonde supermodel, Esme the mother...Carlisle, doctor. Second father. Peter, Emmett and Alec...the jokers. Jane a sadistic you should never piss off but is more like a sister. Charlotte...another one of my best friends, mentor in fighting, Marcus. Husband to my however many greats it is aunt. Lastly Tanya. A pawn in that bitch's game.

My Dad looks at me wide eyed, though there is anger in them too. Is that at me? Peter looks at the ground as he addresses me.

"_Permission to speak my Queen."_

Queen?

**Voice memory: -**

"_...Jasper and Isabella are the true leaders of the vampire world."_

**End of voice memory: -**

I was Queen. Jasper is King. My King is missing...therefore all decisions go through me. I look to Peter.

"_Speak!"_

"_Austin and Bree came to the error of their ways, but were unable to stop the attack upon you and our King. They were however able to prevent too newborns from...killing you. We have a location on our King and are preparing some vampires to unleash an assault."_

An assault. I could have my Jasper back with me before long.

"_Whose to be going on this mission?"_

"_Caius. When he arrives. Jane, Emmett, Kate, myself and Charlotte. Carlisle is to be waiting on the side lines for if one of us become injured. I know you would like to be part of this mission my Queen, but the King would have my head if anything were to happen to you."_

I would have to wait here.

"_How long until you head off?"_

"_Depending on how long it takes Caius to get his ass here, a week maybe two."_

"_**TWO WEEKS!**"_

They all cringe. Calm down. Jasper needs you calm. Looking around once more I realise that there should be another vampire here.

"_Wait...there is one missing...where is the mind reader?"_

_On a search mission for more vampires to assist us. Many have already sworn themselves to you, and more than most are willing for a throw down."_

"_You send the one that assisted the deranged traitor on a search mission."_

The blonde whose name I do not know speaks.

"_Forgive the interruption My Queen. But I have the gift to see all truths. The mind reader had been played, he has truly returned to our side, one of the best trackers at your disposal is keeping tabs on him to be safe."_

Hmm. I suddenly become aware of a painful scratching feeling in the back of my throat.

"_Why is my throat scratchy?"_

"_It is because you need to hunt my dear niece."_

Right. Vampire. Blood. The scratchy feeling turns into a full out burning feeling. I toss this..._Austin_ to the ground.

"_I wish to talk to these two new arrivals when I get back. Dad...you hunt yet?"_

"_I was waiting for my daughter."_

Emmett suddenly jumps to his full height. Eyes full of joy.

"_Can I teach you to hunt bear? Please. Please. Please."_

I laughed at his child like behaviour. Hell everyone did.

"_Oh...I suppose you're not really a vampire in your eyes Emmett until you wrestle a bear to death. So...yes."_

"_**YES!**"_

Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle joined us on the hunt, along with Tanya. Huh. Wonder why she is trying to stay close to my dad...no. Surely not.

As we ran through the forest five minutes later I realise that yes. It seems that Tanya is into my dad, and vice versa. Interesting.

My frozen heart aches as I get what is clearly even further from Jasper than I already am. I didn't realise until now just how painful it is. My anger must have deadened the ache somewhat.

I hope he is found sooner rather than later. I don't know how long either of us will be able to function if he isn't, and I don't want to find out either.

**A/N: There you go. Bella's first POV of this story. Reviews welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Charlie's POV**

Whilst I was burning I remembered how I came to enter this life, unlike my daughter's my memory seems to be a little sharper on the matter. Why I don't know.

I had just returned from the station, and I instantly knew that something was wrong. I couldn't explain it, gut instinct perhaps, all I know is that as soon as I opened, I found myself being thrown around my own home like some child's toy and hitting the wall. The first thing my mind registered after that dazed experience, was feeling nothing below my waist. Bastards had severed my spinal cord, removing the ability to run. Not that it would do much good. Looking up I saw burning blood red eyes, eight pairs to be exact.

"_Why does our mistress want this one dead?"_

"_Fool. To cause that husband stealing whore more pain before we rip her open and use her organs to chew on."_

I froze. That was MY DAUGHTER they were insulting, talking about her like she was...a toy. Lower than that in fact. I felt sick. But my anger was stronger, buy time. Peter would have sensed this by now surely, thanks to that Jedi shit of his.

"_If you wouldn't mind NOT insulting my daughter when you're about to kill me. Call it a dying man's request. Though I would very much like to know what you plan to do to me before that."_

Sick twisted smirks come to their faces. My anger was fuelling my adrenaline, keeping me conscious, keeping me fighting. Buy time. Bella will need you in the next life. Keep. Going.

I see these vampires tense up. Please be the cavalry. I hear snarls from those in front me, before they seem to zone out completely. What the f**k?

Then I started to fade. Darkness began to seep over me now that things seemed to be taking a turn in my favour.

"_Stay...me...Bella...you...FIGHT!"_

Tanya's voice. Her voice sounded so angelic to me right now.

But it hadn't made that much of a difference by that point. I had succumbed to blackness.

"_Dad?"_

Bella's voice snaps me out of my memories, somewhat fuzzy memories mind. Looking up I find her eyes filled with concern, we are both only a few hours old in this life and she is missing Jasper so much to the point where it is killing her already.

"_Come here kiddo."_

Like when she was younger Bella sits on my lap and rests her head against my chest, only this time there is no heartbeat to soothe her. So we must settle for me rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"_I need him daddy."_

My frozen heart clenches.

"_I know you do sweetheart. We'll get him back, you just need to stay strong, Peter knows this area well."_

"_I know. Why can't she leave us alone?"_

"_Jealousy makes people do dangerous and terrible of things."_

Both of us stayed there for a while. Not talking, and I can't help but get pissed at myself for not being able to take a more active role in getting Jasper back. But then again...if I were able to take a more active role in getting Jasper back...I would want to be here with my daughter, keeping her safe.

"_I miss when I was little. All you had to do was hug me and I believed everything was going to be OK."_

My frozen heart shattered, and I'm sure I weren't the only one who was having the same reaction. Out the corner of my eye I see Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, Rosalie, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte and Tanya. They were training but Bella's words seem to have brought them to a paralysing halt.

In truth I missed her being younger too. Because she's right all I had to do to make Bella's fears go away was hug her, check under her bed every night for the monsters that she was afraid of. Nothing else. But now. Now time and some insane vampire pixie has forced her to fight things that shouldn't even exist to begin with, and yet. I don't regret all of it entirely, because it lead her to Jasper. To the one that would protect her no matter what. Just had to get his arse back first.

Before I knew it four days had passed, and today this...Caius was to arrive. Most of us were at the cabin waiting for him to arrive with Marcus, Riley, Peter and Charlotte who'd all gone to meet him. My paternal instincts had me stand in front of Bella ready to protect her if needed, you see straight after our first hunt Peter and Charlotte thought it best to get us training straight away. Bella wanted us both to hunt daily just to make sure our thirst wouldn't cause us any problems, when did my daughter get this smart? Well actually she's always been this smart, seems that her being a vampire has just made her more smart and sharper. Carlisle speaks then.

"_Their back."_

The others seem to straighten up. Bella and I just exchange confused looks.

Riley and Marcus are the first two to enter, then it is Caius. Looks to be around Carlisle's physical age, blonde hair down to his shoulders, a feeling of arrogance screams with every step he takes. Like he is superior to everyone around him, and everyone else are just servants. Peter and Charlotte are the last two to enter.

I may not have any special powers, but I do know my daughter and she isn't liking this man one bit. Caius' eyes come to rest on myself, and then Bella.

"_Is this **her**?"_

I can't help the growl that comes from my chest. Keep talking about my daughter like she is worth less than the ground he walks on and I'll tear his arm out and ram it up his ass, after I remove the stick of course. I weren't the only one that was pissed by Caius' attitude to Bella.

"_Doesn't look much like a Queen if you ask me."_

Nobody knows what happened. One minute he was standing, the next he was being held against the wall by some invisible barrier. Eleazar was looking at Bella however. Ah. Now I know. Bella appears in front of Caius in her now natural vampire speed, anger clear as day on her face. Red with a faint gold tinted eyes now onyx black.

"_Let's get something clear. Because I **AM** **YOUR QUEEN** and you will do better to remember it, you are here to help retrieve your King. Your time sitting on a throne has passed, and if you even **think** anything so disrespectful to myself, you King or **ANYONE** under this roof again you will find yourself missing a limb or two for a while. Am I clear?"_

There was silence. His eyes wide with shock, clear Caius hasn't been put in his place for a very long time. The dumbass didn't seem to realise that Bella had very little patience at the moment, because he seemed to become flattened against the wall, which cracks a little.

"_**Am. I. CLEAR!**"_

"_Y...yes...my...Queen."_

Closing her eyes Bella takes a deep breath before Caius, quite literally, comes crashing back to earth.

Now. Up until this point Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, Marcus and Rosalie were barely holding themselves together, but now. Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the room before it was joined by others, I, myself began laughing at the look on that ignorant dick's face. Being put in his place by a seventeen year old teenager was certainly a new concept to him. Bella however was still all business.

"_Now. Why don't you make yourself useful and go train."_

It was clear to all he had been dismissed. Caius gets to his feet and goes outside, Charlotte smirks gleefully at Bella as she heads outside. Peter decided to be verbal.

"_Bella. You are a kick ass Queen, I'll put his ass through the mill."_

"_This I **have** to watch."_

In the end all of us ended up watching the training session between Caius and Peter. Then we paired off in twos and began training, however we are now in odd numbers so either Peter or Charlotte would take it turns to move through all of us, correcting where we were wrong and the such. So much better sparing when you're on equal physical ground I have to admit.

Glancing at Bella every now and then I see that light of passion and life that Jasper put in her eyes seems to be getting dimmer and dimmer with every passing minute. When Peter decides to do one on one with each of us then, I take the time to stare at the darkening sky, and hope that we get Jasper a lot sooner than Peter has predicted. Those two need to be in each others arms again.

Soon.

**A/N: There you go. A quick insight into how Charlie came to be a vampire and how he is currently coping.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I have now uploaded a poll in regards to my own version of New Moon. Jasper/Bella story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7.**

**Esme's POV**

We are now at the half way point of the two week wait, though whatever force is in control of all things seems to be rather merciful to us right now. Peter reckons that if the level of skill between those that are going to retrieve Jasper continues to improve on this bases then the attack will happen within a few days. Sitting beside my husband the two of us watch the Forks local news, not easy to get when you are in Canada, there is sun at the moment in Forks allowing time for us to formulate a story that won't have any holes in it. Bella and Charlie have been pronounced dead, as has Jasper all thanks to Emmett's quick thinking of using one of the new borns that was the same height, just under Jasper's weight and physical build to pose as Jasper's body. There was more than enough of Bella's blood on scene to declare her dead, and it was with extreme reluctance that Rosalie tampered with the engine but not enough to suspect foul play.

"_We will have to return soon. Stay there long enough to not arouse suspicion"_

Carlisle was right I knew, but the thought of parting from one of my children no matter how long for or the importance, was a painful idea. Carlisle held me tighter sensing the battle inside my head.

"_We'll be back here before you know it. Kate, Irina, Riley and Alec are coming with us too just in case there are unwelcome surprises."_

I knew what kind of unwanted surprises he was talking about, and they all contained the one I had once loved like a daughter. Not anymore though.

A throat clears behind us, turning slightly I see Peter standing there. Concern clear on his face.

"_Esme. My shit is acting up, Bella needs some maternal loving right now, she's at that tree she carved hers and the Jazz-man's name on."_

Oh no. Kissing my sweet husband's cheek I quickly leave and hurry in my search for Bella, thankfully it doesn't take that long to find her.

Bella was sitting in front of the tree she'd caved hers and Jasper's name in, knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. The sight shattered my frozen heart. If this is how Bella is doing...how is Jasper coping?

"_Bella?"_

She raises her head, there is no life in her eyes, she looks quite literally...dead. I shoot to her side, wrapping my arms around her, Bella begins to cry her first set of tearless sobs.

"_T...the only c...clear memory I have...is...w...when we were a...attacked. Everything else...it's like it's from someone else's life...as though I just...watched."_

Oh dear god. For me and Rosalie we relished not having clear memories before becoming vampires, our human lives were filled with betrayal on all sides. But Bella. She had and _**is**_ loved by all around her, minus that hypocritical slut whore that Bella unfortunately has for a birth mother, if I ever get my hands on that stupid cradle rubbing bitch I'll slap her seven centuries into the future. To know that her memories are covered in that veil, makes me feel powerless, I hold her a little tighter.

"_Would you like me to tell you something about you and Jasper?"_

I feel her nod against my chest. Caressing her hair I think back to one of their more happier times, before that former child of mine showed us what an unstable manipulative twisted slut she really was.

"_Well. A few months after you and Jasper got together the two of you along with Emmett and Rosalie were playing a game of Mario Kart..."_

As I told her this story I felt Bella becoming calmer and calmer. I found myself silently praying that we'll get Jasper back without any scratches.

The two of us stayed here under this tree for five hole hours, with my telling Bella certain stories about her and Jasper in hopes of trying to get her memories more clearer. After a five hour story session the two of us went hunting before returning to the cabin, which still needed to be completed. It seems that once everyone was aware that Jasper and Emmett were building it as a present to Bella, all the men were reluctant to do anything to finish it. Not wanting to screw up Jasper's image of the perfect home for his beloved mate, something which is very sacred to vampires.

Returning seven hours after I first left I find that everyone is...intense to say the least. Peter face is set...something is going on, and I don't think I have to wonder what. Bella's body seems to freeze up beside me, the wind swirls around us and takes our scents over to the others. All of them stop and turn to look at us, many of them bowing to Bella's presence.

"_What's going on here?"_

Peter moves forward.

"_I have ever confidence that we are ready to retrieve Jasper sooner than I originally thought."_

Bella's breath catches in her throat.

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Bella. My gift is telling me now is the perfect time and has the highest chance of succeeding."_

I felt a sigh of relief leave my body. Along with Bella. Peter returned his attention to those that would be going with him and Charlotte to get Jasper back to us.

"_Don't just stand there. Keep going."_

Bella and I joined Charlie watching the others training. Carlisle had to train in combat too just in case things take a bad turn, though I was praying that they wouldn't.

The whole night was spent watching, training. Only Charlotte and Peter spoke to correct someone who'd gone wrong somewhere, they were being ruthless now in their training. You could see them as they were during the Southern Wars with Jasper, except that the Major is missing from the training. Bella would alternate between sitting statue still and pacing up and down just for something to do.

Before long it was five minutes to go before the chosen group would head out, and had Bella been human I dare say she'd have had a heart attack from the fear. Caius looked like he wanted to say something, but for once he kept his tongue, what do you know. I think the prick is growing some brain cells back. Everyone but Caius hugged the women and gave head shakes and slaps to the back for the men. Emmett, being the big brother that he is took his time with Bella.

"_Don't worry Bella-Bear, I'll bring him back to you. Even if I have to slaughter every f**king vampire that tries to stop me in the process. You just be ready to thank me with a kick ass bear hunt."_

A weak smile comes to Bella's lips and hugs Emmett tightly. I knew my son was putting on a show for her, he knows that if it were him and Rosalie he would be reacting the same way. As would Rosalie. Carlisle looked to me, I knew he was afraid as to how bad this could turn out.

"_You remember everything that I told you to have ready for when we're five miles away right."_

I nod.

"_Everything's already to go. Bring him home Carlisle, all our children...ones that haven't lost their f**king minds anyway."_

"_WHOA! Hold the f**k on. Mama bear just cussed as bad as me, oh blackmail. BABE I got blackmail on Mo...OW!"_

I didn't hesitate to slap Emmett upside his head. Everyone, even Caius, chuckled.

"_You can horse around later Emmett McCarty Cullen. Go get your f**king brother. NOW young man!"_

He gulped and in the blink of a human eye, with Rosalie over his shoulder, was down the drive way already. Carlisle chuckled shaking his head, giving me a swift tender kiss. A kiss to our daughter's forehead, and a clap on the back to Charlie before joining the others.

All those that were staying behind to protect their Queen watched and waited until we couldn't hear Emmett's boisterous and contagious humour any longer. Now we play the waiting game. The game that everyone, human and vampire alike, always hates to play. I just have to hope for Bella's sake that we're not waiting any longer than necessary.

**A/N: There you go. A glimpse to Esme's maternal mind, there will be two POV on the mission to retrieve Jasper. Jasper himself and either Peter's/Carlisle's or Emmett's. Maybe even a selection of all four.**

**The poll shall close two hours after chapter nine has been posted. So if you haven't voted already, might want to get to it.**

**Thanks for reading and your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8.**

**Part 1.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was finally able to feed yesterday, or was it a few hours ago? That's not important though, what is important is that _she_ force fed me human blood. My eyes are now red...will my mate be able to forgive me this? Hell will I even have the strength to go back to the animal diet once I get out of here? Up until some time ago I wasn't even sure if Bella just hadn't been killed by _her_ any way, and that shout was Bella pleading for my help. But then I felt _that_. The pull, and it has been getting stronger and stronger ever since it started.

It is through this pull that I know something is happening, it's almost like Bella is standing right next to me. She is afraid for me, and for others...but that is all I'm getting at the moment. This causes a strong sense of urgency to take hold of me, screaming at me to save up as much energy that I can at this point. I may have been fed, but it is nowhere near the amount that I need to be in fighting condition, but I still need energy. Closing my eyes, and resting my head against the wall I throw myself into another memory of my perfect Goddess.

_**Memory: -**_

We have been living with each other for a month now, and had only just finished unpacking everything that we wanted here. Clothes, books, music that sort of thing, and this is how we spent most of our Saturday. So by 5pm we are to be found lounging on the couch, Bella's body resting against mine, with my arms wrapped around her. In other words. Heaven.

"_What would you like to do tonight darling?"_

"_Hmm...I wouldn't mind going to watch a movie."_

"_OK."_

A trip to the cinema is about as normal as it gets. With everything that's going on with my insane ex-wife, I intend to give Bella as much normal as possible. However before I go to move Bella turns her head a little, mischief flooding through her emotions, now when it comes to my Bella, I can get high off of the never ending emotion of her love for me. That is the constant emotion from her, and I drink it all in like I am starved and thirsty man just thrown in front of a buffet. But when she gets all mischievous I know that I'm going to be in physically high.

"_Then maybe get a sundae afterwards."_

I pretend to think. Whilst really my cock and mind are both screaming...HELL YEAH! up until last week when the true sex demon that is my wife and mate was revealed, if Bella had turned around and said that. Well I wouldn't have found anything remotely sexy about the damn thing, but when your soul mate turns YOU into the sundae. Yeah you are never gonna hear that request again without thinking you're getting some.

Bella's lets out a shriek as I take her in my arms and all but fly into the bedroom. The next thing that Bella was able to register was that she was on the bed with a very horny vampire husband in front of her.

"_What if I want to give you dessert now?"_

Lust shot through her. Excellent. A smirk comes to her lips as I lean in and kiss her, she has no idea. I had been planning this ever since she managed to get one over me. I hear the clink, I go to pull my hand away...wait. Not right. Breaking the kiss I look up to find...oh for f**k sake. How the hell did she...? Looking back to Bella, I find that she is smirking...no. This is full out gloating.

"_You don't really think you could pull one over someone whose got a cop for a dad? Did you?"_

So. NOT. Fair.

"_Oh I'll get you back for this darling. I promise you."_

"_Looking forward to it baby."_

Well if that didn't go right to my dick. Shaking my head a little I lean back in to kiss her again...

_**End of Memory: -**_

CRASH!

Screams, fear, pain and burning. These feelings hit me so powerfully that it actually throws me into the wall, good thing I'm resting against the damn thing already. What the f**k was going on?

Before I got my answer I was hit with another emotion, one that revealed just how sick these vampires here were. It's the same feeling a murderer gets when he lays eyes on his next victim. Rapists have that same emotion. A dangerous sick excitement, their target in their sights, within their reach. Fear from the target, whomever it is hits me. My own fear took hold, what if...Bella.

_**NO!**_

It's like getting hit with a sugar rush, energy appears out of nowhere. Physically weak I may be, but I still have influence over my gift and that may be all I need to help whoever it is. Getting to my feet I begin pulling at the chains, pull them free of the wall and I can f**king do something. Rosalie telling me her story flashes through my mind, it scares her still even now. But there is also anger. Emmett was so pissed off half the f**king house got destroyed when she told Bella about it, I knew that it was a combination of guilt that he weren't there and the fear that it could happen to his baby sister that coursed that anger.

Speaking of anger. Whoever the f**k is this murderous I need to thank, it gives me the energy needed to break free. Though not of the chains from myself, the chains from the wall. Now all I have to do is get the f**k out of this room...but ripping chains out of walls has hit me big. Christ...why couldn't that bitch give me a little bit more than what she did?

I need energy. I need blood.

Bella's face flashes through my mind. At the same time a real stupid and dangerous idea hits me, tap into the energy of those around me. Energy is just adrenaline. I need adrenaline. But then there wasn't much need, not one someone rips the door off its hinges from the outside. With the door gone I am open to all emotions more, and I buckle under it all.

The smell of burning vampire hits my nose. Has that bitch been taken care of? I wanted the final swing on her. I am hit with relief though by whoever is at the doorway.

"_Emmett. Grab him we need to get out of here._"

Him? Whose _him?_ Why couldn't Emmett be clearer? Wait. Emmett. Emmett means I'm going back to my Bella.

"_B...B...Bella..."_

Emmett throws me over his shoulder like a fire fighter before hurrying out of the cell. I don't register what's around me. Bella is all I can focus on now.

**Peter's POV**

We moved in silence around the location that we were given by Austin and Bree. They were still here, and so was Jasper that much was clear thanks to my gift, and of course my enhanced sense of smell. But she wasn't. We have been waiting for seven hours now waiting for the _perfect_ time. Rosalie, Caius and my f**k awesome hot mate Char have managed to eliminate all look outs. These foolish bastards are sitting ducks.

Everyone was running on anger and the need to reunite Jasper with Bella before the separation actually kills them. We all understand the importance of being separated from your mate, it feels like your whole world has been brought to an end, and that's just when we hunt separately. _This_. This is something that very few vampires can stand before seeking death, so how Bella has been able to function on any level I'll never know. I guess she knew that Jasper needs her to be strong. For the both of them.

Carlisle and Alec are waiting by the cars ready to haul ass out of here once we get Jasper. Blood bags at the ready for Jasper and if any of us get injured seriously enough. Looking to my watch I see that it is time. Glancing to where Jane is hiding, knowing that she can see me, I nod once. Her power is a major distraction advantage. We watch her move closer like she was nothing but wind, getting closer to the front door. Yep. Jasper is being held in a f**king mansion.

Three. Two. One.

Screams of torture break the silence, and with that. We attack. Coming in on all sides. Emmett, myself and Marcus break through the front windows. Everyone else using windows around the house, our shock arrival causes the stupid pricks to freeze up, giving us yet another advantage. Many of them that I can see are soon destroyed, Jane's second task was to get a fire going. Which she did. In the f**king fireplace. She has style I have to admit. The weaker fighters on our side are left for clear up. The rest of us move through the house quickly and efficiently, but then...two twisted pricks arrived. Zeroing in on Rosalie.

Rosalie spots them too, and freezes. I knew her story having been there when she told Bella. Oh f**k no. Throwing the dumbass I had just taken care off into the room where he'll be burned I run at vampire speed flat out, red taking over my vision, oh no you f**king don't. Tackling them both to the ground, but the action doesn't bring Rosalie out of her frozen state. Worse still one of them gets free, and heads for Rosalie _again._

"_**ROSALIE RUN!**"_

My shout gets Emmett's attention. Oh. _**F**K!**_ A snarl rips from his chest, a glass vase actually shatters from the volume, then again it may have something to do with that arm that just got thrown at it how did I miss _that_, Emmett's eyes turn a deeper onyx black. Not good. Emmett had been doing clean up on a vampire he'd just took out, the next he has the unfortunate prick that escaped my hands by the neck and indenting the wall. That's when I hear something breaking in another part of the house. What the?

"_**THAT'S MY MATE!**"_

I sight I will never forget happens then. Emmett shows exactly why you _**never**_ f**k with a mated female vampire, how? Well Emmett doesn't just rip this dumbass apart oh no. He rips the attacker's throat out with his teeth, and actually severs the head. Rosalie's would-be attack one is in pieces within nano-seconds. I snap out of my shock as the vampire I have pinned to the floor begins to struggle with more desperation than before, and I make quick work of this guy. Just no where near as quick as Emmett, whose looking like a cross between a vampire and a very wild and pissed off bear. He isn't breathing, jaw locked and I could almost see the steam coming from his ears. Had he been human the rage would be enough to kill him.

Jane appears beside me and the two of clear up, not daring to approach Emmett right now. Everyone on our side that has witnessed Emmett's act are now shit scared of him.

"_E...Em...Emmett...b...baby...p...please..."_

Rosalie's voice snaps Emmett out of whatever haze that had took over him. His head turns to look at Rosalie, eyes softening slightly before he pulls her in the safety of his arms.

"_I told you babe. **Nobody** will hurt you like that again."_

Nobody dares bother them at this moment in time. Until Rosalie speaks again.

"_We need to find Jasper. Our little sister needs him."_

I could literally see the big brother reappear. Thank you Rosalie.

"_Then let's not f**k around."_

Emmett keeps Rosalie close to his side as he turns to look at me.

"_You hear that sound? Rumble being made."_

Didn't think he'd be able to register anything other than the attack on his mate. I nod my head.

"_I...t...think it came from the basement."_

Rosalie was still shook up, and I knew she would be for some time. Emmett kisses the top of her head in a quick reassuring kind of way.

"_Then lets go look."_

The three of us head down the stairs of the basement. The only vampires that I can smell now are our own, but that could change at any moment. When we reach the bottom of the stairs however we are met with an obvious...bunker. Yep. A f**king bomb shelter.

"_This is pretty thick."_

"_Nothing that I can't solve though Rosie babe. Strength **is** what I'm good at."_

I make sure that I am the first thing to be hit if there are any other vampires lurking that have their sick sights set on Rosalie. Emmett steps forward, literally takes hold of the door and pulls it away like it's a bloody feather. Show off. He then tosses it aside. What I find makes me pissed.

The Major. The **GOD** of f**king **WAR** had been chained to the wall, he is dangerously weak. Shit. New born overprotective mate + a pissed Isabella = all kinds of f**king pain.

"_H...she force fed him human blood."_

Rosalie was disgusted that this has been forced on Jasper. So was I. But I was more pissed off at the moment.

"_Emmett. Grab him we need to get the hell out of here."_

"_B...B...Bella?"_

His voice was far too weak for my liking. Emmett moves forward and grabs hold of our brother, throwing him over his shoulder like a fire fighter would a victim. The four of us hurry back up the stairs and into the living room where the rest of the rescue party are, their eyes widen in shock and anger. A snarl rips from Caius. Interesting. Didn't think he actually gave a shit about Jasper and Bella.

"_Jane. Call Carlisle let him know we're on our way, and we need that blood."_

Jane nods and does as I ask. None of us hang around once my order was given and followed through. We'll have to track Alice down later, when the Major is back to full health. Myself, Emmett, Rosalie and a confused Jasper get so many miles before we hear an explosion, whipping around I find that the house is now engulfed in flames. Marcus, Jane and Char at the helm. The three of them turn to join us, shrugging when they see our looks which simply state WTF?

"_Thought we'd give the stupid slut a message."_

Fair enough.

"_**BELLA!**_"

Rosalie moves around to look at her twin.

"_Jasper look at me. LOOK AT ME!"_

Jasper manages to raise his head a little. Still real f**king out of it. What the hell did she do to him?

"_Bella is safe. Alright. She's a vampire and **SAFE**. We're taking you to her."_

"_We need to get him to Carlisle. Now."_

I wasn't liking this. The sooner we got him to Carlisle the better, I just hope that when we get him to Bella, she _won't_ tear us all apart. Yeah that would suck royally.

**A/N: Good/Bad? Jasper's been saved. Carlisle's view on having to wait next and then the poll will close. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9.**

**Part 2.**

**Carlisle's POV**

Silence. That was all we could here as we waited for the others to return, and hopefully with Jasper. In the sense of patience Alec was worse off than I, when the Volturi were in power he'd be constantly doing something. Stuck in the middle of it all, but right now he has to wait. We have been waiting for the better part of eight hours now and still nothing, then again Peter's plan wasn't to put into action until just before dark, and that was half an hour ago.

"_I hate being on the sidelines like this. I hate not knowing if Jane's alright."_

I look to Alec and see a very concerned brother instead a former member of the Volturi guard. I wonder briefly how many times he and Jane have been separated in this kind of situation, but I'm willing to bet never.

"_Peter would have told them to go half an hour ago...we just need to wait for the call now. If there's anyone that you should worry about it's the poor bastard that will have to experience her power."_

Alec chuckled at the thought. We succumbed to silence once more, paying attention to our surroundings just in case any unwelcoming visitors showed up.

Finally after waiting for another three hours my cell phone broke the silence, and something that will remain between me and Alec happened. We both jumped at the sound. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket and answered, not seeing who was calling.

"_Yes."_

Jane's voice came on the other end.

"_We've got him. But...shit Carlisle...she chained him to a wall and forced him off of your family's diet. He is weak too. Far too f**king weak at that. Get the blood bags ready. We should be with you both in about twenty minutes...how's Alec?"_

I tossed the phone to Alec in answer as I damn well came close to pulling the boot open in my hurry and anger to get the blood bags out. I can't believe...then again why am I being so surprised still? She's already made an army of newborns, not to mention slaughtered innocent families whilst they slept.

I faintly hear Alec talking to his sister, but I pay no never mind as I gather the blood bags and begin throwing them in the back of the car ready for Jasper to literally guzzle down. Hell he may even choke in the need of blood for all I know. Before long all of the blood bags were ready to go in the back of the car when Alec and I heard the unmistakable sounds of an explosion. The two of look in the direction and see black smoke rising fast, flames burning...wood burning too.

"_The f**k they do?"_

"_Good question. But I'm not so sure I want to know."_

"_Great. My sister isn't just a vampire she's also decided to become a f**king arsonist. Well. THIS will be just fan-f**king-tasitc now won't it. We're all gonna be at risk of her accidentally setting our asses on fire."_

Alec's rambling was cut off by a pained call.

"_**BELLA!**"_

Oh god. Jasper. Before long they _all_ showed up, Emmett had a wild look in his eye what else happened? Rosalie was shaken...oh f**k no. A growl comes from my chest. My **DAUGHTER**. Rosalie's eyes met mine.

"_Peter saved me. Before Emmett heard the commotion and he went completely insane. But I'm glad he did."_

"_I'm a man who keeps his promises baby. Now. Let's get this one back to his mate."_

"_B...B...Bella...b...baby...I...I'm so...s...sorry...f...forced me...don't...leave me...please..."_

Guilt was his only emotion right now. That and pain at being away from Bella for so long, no I haven't suddenly become an empath. I just know my children that well. Or I like to think anyway.

"_Get him in the Mercedes. Now."_

Emmett does as I asked, and gets in with him. So does Rosalie. I jump into the driver's seat whilst Alec sits in the front passenger seat. It was made clear to not wait for the others as soon as Jasper was safely in the car, just get the f**k out of there. Which is what I did. But I was able to see the others getting in the two remaining cars and follow us. I catch a strong wave of freshly exposed blood. Shit.

"_Jasper. You need to drink this. It's animal OK. Come on. Drink."_

I hear Rosalie trying to get him to drink. Shit this is a tough challenge.

"_Come on Jazz-man. Bella-boo is already gonna hand us our asses save us all an extra ass whooping here and drink."_

I keep driving. Tossing the speed limit for a complete loop, as I attempt to break the god damn sound barrier in a Mercedes.

"_Carlisle...what do we do?"_

Shit. I had been afraid of this. The only one that can get him to drink is Bella.

"_Alec. Call Bella. Now."_

I hear him whip out his cell and hit the speed dial. The voice that answers however isn't Bella, it's Esme.

"_Mrs. Cullen it's Alec. Where's Queen Isabella?"_

"_Talking with Charlie. Why?"_

"_We've got King Jasper but...he is weak and we can't get him to drink. We need Queen Isabella to talk sense into him."_

There is silence on the other end before I hear different voices. Many different voices...one I recognize as Garrett.

"_Bella. There's a problem, here."_

I hear the phone changing hands. God she'll go f**king loopy when we get there.

"_Hello."_

The fear in her voice almost has me grabbing the phone myself. Alec however is in control of the situation.

"_My Lady. We have King Jasper...but...we can't get him to drink. Maybe..."_

"_Put him on the phone."_

Yep. She's pissed. She won't say it, but I can hear it in Bella's voice. There will be hell to pay, Alec passes the phone to Rosalie who then puts it to Jasper's ear. Everyone hears what Bella says to him.

"_Jasper. Jasper baby you need to drink OK. Please baby, for us."_

The unmistakable sounds of someone drinking hits my ears. Thank you Bella. But I had a bad feeling that it wouldn't be enough, we need to hurry and get him back. I zone out on the remainder of the phone call as I focus on driving.

We managed to get back to the cabin/mansion two and a half days later, we had to stop twice to get more blood for everyone else as well as Jasper. But he is still weak. He must've only been fed a little bit in the time that he was locked up...but there is more to it. Two days short of three week imprisonment isn't long enough to put him in this kind of state...or is this the effect of believing his mate to be dead?

Driving slower I pull up in the long drive way, myself, Rosalie and Alec get out of the car quickly. Emmett delicates hands Jasper to them before getting out himself. The four of us carry him back to up to the cabin, please let his seeing Bella with his own eyes be enough to snap him out of this.

"_**JASPER!**"_

"_Get him on the ground now."_

I didn't relish the idea of being tossed around like a rag doll from Bella's physical shield and allow my son to drop to the ground like a stone. Soon as we put him on the ground however...

CRASH!

I find myself being pinned to a tree fifty feet away from my son. I see Bella suddenly appear beside him, and immediately cradles his head in her lap.

CHRIST!

This is uncomfortable. I feel the shield tighten around me. Damn.,

"_Not so smug now are we Carlisle...oh for f**K SAKE!"_

Caius' smug tone got cut off when he found himself pinned to a tree himself. Bella's power is growing more and more.

"_Jasper..."_

He turns his head and raises his hand to caress her face. Please. Please let this be all he needs.

"_Isabella...y...you're safe. God I love you so much. Dying is f**king painful...how long until I can't see you again?"_

Dying? Oh shit.

"_What? Dying? Honey what are talking about?"_

"_It's why I'm able to see you isn't it? Bitch killed me...killed us both...I know I need to go to hell...all that...god I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything...I'm sorry for all the lives I took. I'm sorry I was too weak to protect you. I suppose you're just saying goodbye before I go to hell and you...you get to be the most beautiful angel heaven will ever have. Any of those dead men up there hit on you though I'll burst through the gates and kick their asses."_

Oh god. He thinks that _she_ killed them both.

"_What? Honey we're not dead...I injected myself with your venom before any of the newborns started hurting me just like you had me promise. Remember...that last day as a human is the only thing I remember clearly from my human life, everything else is blurred. But we're both here...at the cabin. Emmett said you wanted to give it to me as a present. We're here. Safe."_

"_Cabin. The cabin...safe. You're a vampire now."_

A small, and what would have been watery, smile comes to Bella's lips. She caresses his cheek lovingly.

"_Yes."_

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Caius spoke and brought out the protective mate in Bella.

"_You gonna let us down now? Your Majesty?"_

A growl is released from Bella and the shield tightens even more. A weak growl comes from Jasper too at the disrespect towards his wife and mate. I see Charlie hit the barrier that Bella's physical shield has coursed.

"_Bella. Sweetie you need to drop your shield. There isn't anyone here that will dare harm Jasper, Carlisle needs to help get Jasper strong again. Come on baby girl. Listen to your old man, I will be there with you all the time if you want. I'll help you protect Jasper, but we need to get him better."_

Bella's breath was coming out short and shallow. I knew that the words of her father were battling with her instincts as a mated vampire. Jasper clenched it though.

"_Darling...they...won't hurt us...it's OK. I love you baby. I promise you that Carlisle only wants to help me. Drop the shield baby."_

I slam into the ground. But I don't hear anyone else dropping, looking up I see why. Bella has dropped the shield, but only from me. This much use of her power could do more harm than good. I use my speed to get to Jasper. He is still incredibly weak.

"_We need to get him upstairs. Bella can you lift the shield off Peter, Emmett and your father please. We need to be careful with him."_

I hear two more thuds, we are soon joined by Peter, Emmett and Charlie. Now all I have to do is get her to drop it from the rest of them. But that will have to wait for a few minutes. Right now I have something equally if not more important to do.

That is tend to Jasper.

**A/n: There you go. Carlisle's POV. Poll will close at 1am 23rd Oct. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10.**

**Bella's POV**

After receiving that call from Alec telling me that they had found Jasper, I was naturally relieved. But then he told me that Jasper wasn't drinking from the blood bags caused a fresh wave of fear. Though it seems hearing my plea was enough to get him drinking. For now. So you can understand why I shot out of the cabin at what is now "normal" speed for me, or vampire speed if you want to get technical. I stopped half way down the drive at the sight before me. My mate resting on the shoulders of four male vampires.

Now in the back of my mind I knew who they were, but all I could register in my current protective state is that these vampires have _my mate_ & that he is hurt. The blonde one tells the others to put my mate on the ground, and they listened to him. Smart move. Soon as my Jasper was safely on the ground I used my physical shield to get these vampires away from him.

I don't know how long it took before my father and Jasper were able to get me to think rationally again, but they managed it. Only on a small level though. I was rational long enough for us to get Jasper to our bedroom, where Carlisle then began to find out if that bitch had done anything else to my mate, thankfully the only thing wrong seemed to be lack of blood, and the fact that he doesn't seem to realise that we are both here and not dead. How the hell do I make him see that without a shred of doubt? I didn't leave Jasper alone for a second despite knowing in the back of my mind that Carlisle would never hurt Jasper. Eventually Carlisle came over to me.

"_Just needs blood, and reassurance that neither of you are dead. Let us know if you need any more blood."_

Carlisle and my dad left the two of us alone. I waited until everyone was out of the house before hurrying to Jasper's side.

"_Jasper. Baby."_

"_My sweet angel. My beautiful goddess. I love you so much. I miss you."_

To hell with it. Grabbing his face I kiss him with all the passion that I had built up inside of me, throwing my love, passion and lust at him too. Soon he starts kissing me back. Before long though, through remembering that he needs to feed, I break our kiss only to find that pout I love so much on his face.

"_Darling that was just getting good."_

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"_You need to feed baby."_

Going over to the mini fridge I had set up in here, I quickly get grab a container of animal blood and hurry back too him. Ripping the lid of the smell hits us both, so mouth watering. No. Jasper needs this more than I. Speaking of my mate sits up inhaling the smell of blood before I bring it to his lips, he begins drinking quickly. Vampire or not part of me still seems to be thinking like a human so I pull the container away.

"_Take it slowly baby."_

A growl comes from his lips. A hand suddenly appears at the back of my head and he pulls me closer, causing me to spill the blood over the bed. Shit.

"_I'll tell you what I want to take slowly. Making love to my beautiful Goddess of a mate."_

With that he pulls me down further and into a passionate kiss. I drop the container in my desire to be closer to him, Jasper seems to develop new strength as he soon rolls us over, blood smearing our clothes and more of our bed. His lips move to my neck and pays close attention to where my pulse used to be.

"_I love you."_

All I can do is hum as I'm too distracted by what he is doing. However Jasper soon pulls away, resting his head on my shoulder.

"_I'm sorry darling. I'm too weak...though I want nothing more than to be one with you."_

I smile softly at him.

"_Let's get you some more blood from the fridge now."_

It ended up taking four days before Jasper was deemed strong enough to hunt for himself. Though it seems he was liking the fact that I was feeding him blood. With the exception of a visit here and there the others refuse to come near the cabin, doesn't take a rocket scientist to know why either. Retrieving some blood from the kitchen my ears suddenly pick up on the sounds of dry sobbing...Jasper. Blood forgotten I shoot upstairs and into our room where I find him curled in a ball on the bed...breaking my frozen heart. That bitch is going to pay for everything she has done to us and all those innocent people she slaughtered.

I move slowly towards the bed before lying down beside my mate, he doesn't waste time wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I feel his body shaking with the tears that will never fall.

"_I'm sorry darling. I should have been should have been able to protect you from them...I thought your heart had stopped beating...that I was too late. She...forced fed me human blood...not enough to change my eye colour though."_

I had great difficulty not growling at his words. That selfish whore. Didn't she _care_ about the level of guilt he carries around with him due to that c**t Maria? No. Of course she doesn't otherwise she would have had the f**king decency to tell Jasper that she didn't feel that way about him anymore.

"_Ssh. It's OK baby. You didn't do anything wrong honey."_

He held me a little tighter.

We stayed like this until early light the following morning. You would think that we were sleeping by how peaceful we were at this moment. That is until I felt Jasper kissing my collarbone.

"_Baby..."_

He holds me a little tighter knowing what I was about to say.

"_I know. Still need to feed frequently. I want to be able to have some fun with my mate."_

"_Fun. Is that what it's being called now. Looks like I can no longer refer this to Rosalie as mind blowing sex. Pity. She wants deals pretty soon, but alas the most we are doing is...fun."_

He freezes. Hearing the challenge in my voice.

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"_Well. You still need to feed every day."_

I could feel the pout. Pulling his head back I look him right in the eye.

"_How about I let you have your first Bella-Sundae?"_

Jasper's eyes darken. A lot. The lust being projected onto me, so I knew that my eyes would have darkened by now also.

"_Look at that. I'm suddenly incredibly thirsty."_

I smirked at him before hurrying off to the kitchen to get the blood that I had left in the fridge. When I got back to the bedroom I found that Jasper wasn't anywhere to be seen. What? No...where is he?

Placing the container on the chest of drawers I go into the bathroom to find that he isn't there either. Where is he?

I extend my search throughout the rest of the cabin. I was searching the basement when I heard a noise upstairs, I shoot back upstairs to find that our bedroom now has those little candles scattered all over the place, along with flower petals of tulips and roses.

"_Jasper? Honey?"_

He appears from the bathroom wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Nothing else. A song started playing, it was the song we danced to the first night we were alone again on Isle Esme after renewing our vows.

"_What is all this?"_

Jasper moves towards me slowly. Love being the only thing I can see in his eyes, after what seemed like a decade the two of us are barely an inch apart.

"_Making up for lost time."_

Jasper closes the gap and kisses me. Though it is only a chaste kiss, which is a little irritating to me I have to admit. A smirk comes to his lips as he pulls away.

"_Dance with me."_

My answer is a simple smile and we start dancing.

"_I have trouble remembering most of my time as a human...little things like this are helping me remember certain points but..."_

A kiss silences me.

"_It's alright darling. I'll help you remember everything and anything that you want to, I think I'll start by doing this."_

His lips are on mine once more.

Have to admit this is a good way to help me remember. But of course like what I feel to be many times before, we are interrupted.

"_JASPER! COME ON MAN I WANT TO HUNT BEAR WITH MY BROTHER!"_

We separate both of us looking annoyed. Not to mention feeling it.

"_Can we kill him?"_

**A/N: There you go. Jasper is _very_ much on the road to recovery and both are already planning to make Emmett suffer. An interlude into Alice's activities will be next. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11.**

**Third Person's POV**

Returning back to the mansion that she stole off of a rich family, Alice is forced to an abrupt halt at the sight of if in ruins. Anger shoots through her at the incompetence from the newborns. Thanks to their foolishness Jasper is dead, worse still her whole wardrobe has been destroyed. Wait...Alice checks for his future but finds nothing. Yep. He's dead. But her clothes are gone too.

A shriek that would make a banshee cringe comes from the tiny Seer. She soon starts yelling into thin air.

"_How could they be so stupid? I thought I had those idiots under some form of f**king control! If they wanted to kill his ass FINE at least remove my wardrobe first. GOD! Am I the only one that understands good taste?"_

She lets out an annoyed huff. Jasper and that whore would both be dead now. Meaning she has to accomplish her ultimate plan the long way. Alice finds herself getting annoyed again at the amount of outfits she will undoubtedly have to ruin in the process.

_'Oh well.'_ She thinks to herself. Slipping further into madness. '_At least all of the vampire world will be mourning the loss of that stupid scared freak and his whore. Bet she spread her legs for every man that looked her way too. Gives me more than enough time to form a new army so that I can take control of the entire vampire world.'_

A twisted smile on her face Alice promptly turns and heads off in another direction.

_'Maybe I'll go to Jacksonville and get whore's mummy slut on the army. Both bitches gone will be course for celebration.'_

With that thought Alice changes direction again. Heading off to Jacksonville, Florida once again. Hoping that maybe this time she'll succeed in getting the flake that is the dead whore's mother.

Meanwhile...

...in a forest surrounded by mountains a man covered in crest shaped scars comes to an abrupt halt. His instincts going insane. Several people that were running with him come to a stop too.

"_Peter? What is it?"_

Peter looks up, eyes wide. Every fibre of his being going off like fire alarms only for a bomb threat.

"_We're f**ked!"_

**A/N: Very short I know. So why can't Alice see Jasper you wonder? All will be revealed. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Hope to post again soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: lemons in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12.**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella shoots out of our bedroom to kill Emmett before I even have the chance to calm her down, mind you I'm rather annoyed myself. So it would be a half arse attempt anyway. But I follow none the less, even if I'm only allowed to help dispose of his body. Which is why I am not remotely surprised to find him rooted to the spot cowering before his baby sister.

"_Emmett, if Jasper or I were to have interrupted you and Rosalie in a very private moment what would you first reaction be?"_

I watch with hidden glee that fear sparks a little brighter in his eye. Emmett swallowed back his nerves, literally.

"_I...w...well...I'd kill Jasper for it, not you though Bella-boo. Never you."_

Oh, gee. That's so nice Emmett, thanks a million. Bella on the other hand smirks, nothing like the support of your loving wife &mate.

"_Exactly Emmett."_

Emmett's eyes got wide. Bella begins to stalk towards him like the true beautiful predator that she is.

"_I'm going to count to five, and if you're not gone by then...well. Use your imagination Emmett, if you can't lets just say that Rosalie will end up being more mad at you than I am. 1.."_

Emmett shot off at one. Knowing that she was beyond serious. A light chuckle comes from Bella as she turns around to face me, mischief in her eyes.

"_Alone again."_

With a playful growl, I shoot across the room before taking her in my arms and head off to our bedroom. The small candles are nearly extinguished, damn you Emmett, placing Bella delicately in the centre of our four poster bed and take the time to simply admire her for a few seconds.

"_A big cabin & we're all alone. What **are** we to do?"_

A sultry smirk plays on her face before taking my lips with her own. As we kiss we begin to remove our clothes are shredded, rather literally at that. Not that either of us seem to care. So within seconds we are both naked, I move my lips to her neck and pay attention to where her pulse was not so long ago. I feel her hands caress my back with a feather light touch. Heaven.

"_I missed you."_

Her words made my frozen heart ache, in response I bring my lips back to hers. Kissing her lovingly. I remember our first time when she was human, we had been interrupted a few times then too. Our arousal fast became the strongest smell in the room, I could tell through my gift, boy am I ever grateful for it right now, that neither of us can stand not engaging in the most intimate way. Every fibre of myself was screaming too long. Been far too long. Positioning myself right I look into her eyes, Bella nods. I _always_ ask for her consent first. Always provide her the chance to refuse if she doesn't wish to.

We moan in pleasure at being connected again after so long. I was reluctant to move for some time, just drowning in the sheer pleasure of being one with my mate again. There are really good odds that I would have stayed like this for the rest of time, but my Goddess was growing impatient, alright. So was I. Sue me.

"_Baby...please..."_

We make slow sweet love the first time around. There was no gap between our bodies, lips connected to lips or skin, arms wrapped tightly around each other like iron made chains. Soft whispers of _"I love you"_ As Bella climaxes I hear the unmistakable sounds of something being snapped at the hands of new born vampire strength, but it just makes me rather smug about the whole thing. Not remotely giving a shit I'll have to fix it later on. In truth it's the furthest thing from my mind as I reach my own peak, and break something myself. However what _**I**_ break causes the bed to fall down on the one side.

A scream of surprise comes from Bella as we literally slide off of the bed on to the floor. Right into a chest of drawers, and being vampires the thing didn't stand a chance. Meaning it ends up falling onto us and shattering on impact as it hits my back. Rather me than my sweet Bella, vampire she may now be but it is still my duty to protect her.

Bella suddenly starts laughing. Which becomes rather contagious.

"_W...why are you laughing?"_

"_W...we broke the b...bed..."_

Chuckling lightly I begin throwing the shattered wood planks off of my back. It is rather irritating, and not remotely sexually appealing. Unless my girl really is into kinky shit and wants to be spanked...STOP! Didn't cut that thought off quickly enough it seems, not that Bella appeared to care about it. The laughter comes to an abrupt halt.

"_And what were you just thinking about?"_

I can do nothing more than stare at her for a few moments before attacking her lips. This time more passionate than three minutes ago. The second Bella's delicate hand takes hold of my rear something in us both snaps, someone seems to have flipped a switch and brings out the true animalistic nature that is to be found in vampires.

I don't think I made a conscious decision to do it, but next thing either of us know I have Bella pinned against the remnants of the chest of drawers. A growl of dominance comes from my chest as I begin to attack her neck, her grip on me tightens, spurring me on. The sounds of the chest of drawers being destroyed, along with everything in it, sounds like it's happening far away.

"_I'm...g...gonna..."_

I decide to cheat and use my gift. Sending us both over the edge at the same time, however as I hit my climax I bite her precious, beautiful neck. Marking her, claiming her. Bella's body jolts violently as my teeth break her skin, it isn't just from pain though, it is from pleasure. Colour me a sick bastard, because it actually turned me on even more. The two of us collapse on our now slanted bed, panting heavily.

After a few seconds I begin kissing her bite mark, a mixture of guilt and pride swelling inside of me. Marking my beautiful Goddess, a soft moan of pleasure comes from her as I wrap my arms a little tighter around her.

"_Mmm. Honey your projecting, why the conflict?"_

I keep my lips against her bite. Tending to it, she'll never bruise but my sweet Angel still felt it.

"_I'm sorry for hurting you darling."_

Her hand comes to caress my hair.

"_So why the pride?"_

"_Part of my more animalistic side, marking of our mates effectively declares the female is taken. Sorry darling, I know it sounds demeaning to you."_

"_Does that mean I could mark you? Or is just the men that mark the women?"_

Oh for the love of all that is holy. The idea of bearing a mark from my sweet is a serious f**king twisted turn on to me.

"_Mark away."_

A seductive growl comes from Bella before I find myself on my back, with Bella straddling me. I have to get her a cowgirl outfit...damn it. The animal side of me is listing off a thousand little fantasies whilst the gentleman side of me is screaming to be loving with her. So much time away. So much time to make up for. A smirk appears on Bella's lips.

"_You know. I think I'll prefer riding a cowboy."_

Good GOD!

My cock gets rock hard again, whilst still inside her, causes a very devilish smirk to come to my mate's lips. This is a form of torture I'll like. Bella starts to ride me, slowly, very, very slowly at that.

The feel of her finger nails claw softly on my chest like she is a cat, and that shit actually makes me purr. My hands take hold of her thighs, moving sensually over them. A purr comes from my sweet angel, before long though the slow pace becomes too torturous. My hands find their way to her hips as we begin to move faster, harder. The already broken bed breaks even more but doesn't phase either of us, as we start to near our climax my eyes become fixed on Bella's hand. I am a deer caught in headlights as I watch her hand move to her clit and begins to pleasure herself as she continues to ride me.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Possessed by a sexual demon.

Once again we come screaming out each other's name. Bella collapses on top of me, and instinctively I wrap my arms around her completely.

"_You didn't mark me as yours."_

"_It's no fun if I do it right after you give me the go ahead now is it?"_

Had to admit, she had a point.

The two of us spent the next several hours just lying on our very broken bed. Before we got comfortable I set about on a CD of nothing but soft songs after a rather...Emmett like track started playing.

"_How long do you want to stay here before heading off to hunt?"_

Was that a trick question? I bring her body closer to mine.

"_Hmm. How about as soon as the others come back? They agreed to give us five days alone once I got the all clear from Carlisle. Today is day five because my sweet caring mate was finishing her nursing me back to health."_

"_That's fine. I'll see if Rosalie can get her hands on a nurses uniform for me too."_

F**K! I think I may need to start watching what I say around my minx. The two of us lapse into silence.

Soon as I begin to kiss her shoulder again I am hit with fear and uncertainty. Peter. Oh this better be good.

"_You two better stop with the f**king because we have a problem."_

Annoyance and anger comes from Bella. Yep. I'm both of those too. We quickly get up and I help my sweet dress before the two of us head downstairs where _everyone_ waiting for us. Some of the men looking a little smug.

"_Either of you dicks utter one word in front of your Queen, myself and Charlie will be more than happy to put some of your body parts in flames."_

That whipped the looks of their faces. Fear replacing it. I look to Peter.

"_Speak."_

"_That Seer bitch is planning on being supreme ruler of the vampire world."_

Shit!

**A/N: There you go. J/B FINALLY got a bit of alone time. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13.**

**Bella's POV**

"_That Seer bitch is planning on being supreme ruler of the vampire world."_

Oh Shit. Soon as that sentence left Peter's mouth everyone seems to dawn _that_ look. The look that you get when the principal makes it clear the whole school is staying behind an extra 10 minutes because some prick thought it funny to pull the fire alarm in the name of fun.

**(A/N: That has actually happened to me, more than once at that. Almost became as routine as classes.)**

I don't think he was projecting, but Jasper was completely pissed at hearing this. So was I in fact. Does this mean that bitch is going to make another play for _**My MATE**_! Peter tense sensing where my mind is going through his gift I dare say.

"_Eh...people...might want to drop into submissive positions. Our Queen is getting...possessive to say the least."_

They drop and I find my mate in front of me concern in his eyes. His hands come to my face, soon as his skin touches mine it begins to calm me. To an extent.

"_I'm here now darling. I promise. We'll stop her."_

Rational side screaming he is right. Not so rational side screeching worse than a banshee, take him. Take. Him. He. Is. **MINE!**Mine and I **don't** share. Call it a side effect of being an only child. A growl of possessiveness escapes me as my arms wrap around him, bringing him closer.

"_Mine"_

I feel his agreement pushing into my now marble made stomach. Good to know he agrees.

"_Could you two f**k later!"_

I have whatever dick spoke pinned to the wall before the hissing of my mate could finish. Looking beyond my mate I find it is the pale blonde that is incapable of holding his tongue. Jasper however refuses to let me have some fun.

"_Darling. You need to let him go, we have a situation that needs to be attended to."_

I can't help but pout. Denying my fun.

"_Later darling. We can have serious fun later."_

Hmm. I like that idea. So I let him drop, Jasper keeps his arms wrapped around my waist as he comes to stand behind me. I feel him straighten up a little, or would I be more accurate in saying that _every_ inch of him is standing to attention right now.

"_Caius, make yourself useful and call Aro, Laurent get James and Victoria on the phone."_

Both men did as instructed rather quickly. Jasper began to rub soothing circles on my hip bone to keep me from attacking Caius again. He is a _willing_ test dummy for my power I can tell you. All of us then sit down around the giant living area. Some on love seats, others on couches, bar stools or on the floor. Sitting is rather limited, not that comfort is a major issue for vampires.

"_Alice is preparing to take charge of the vampire world."_

Hisses came from both phones. Yep. Not a very welcomed idea. Then again who would be? There is no telling what the vampire world would be forced to endure through a crazed two timing slut. Think I'd actually prefer this to be Maria who was still alive and trying to control the vampire world. Victoria's voice rang out.

"_What are your orders?"_

Good question. Thankfully my brilliant mate had some ideas.

"_Yourself and James are to remain guarding Renee and Phil, you will also be joined by Laurent and Kate."_

Two throats were cleared. Looking up we saw that they were from Garrett and Irina.

"_May we accompany our mates my King?"_

Jasper nods.

"_Next, Aro. Time for you and the rest of those in Italy to enter the game. Everyone else, call up every vampire you know whose sworn their loyalties to us. Alice is going to go after everyone that has sworn to, for lack of a better term, serve myself and Isabella. They are in danger. Safety in numbers."_

Emmett spoke next.

"_Jazz man we don't have enough room to house all of them. At the very least we'll have to start building other cabins."_

"_Then that's what we'll do. Demolish this place, it'll give us more room. Or build an even bigger place."_

WHAT!

"_Jasper..."_

"_I know darling. But everyone here knows that Emmett's right. Peter, you know better than I do. Exactly how much land do I own here?"_

Peter scoffed.

"_A shit load Major. At least 300 acres in all directions."_

How much?

"_Got more than enough land space then."_

"_Honey are you aiming to make a vampire country here?"_

There was a chuckle at my words. Jasper nuzzled my neck a little, a smile on his lips.

"_Not a bad idea. Somewhere that is impossible for humans to venture into."_

"_Not unless their from Krypton."_

Bloody Emmett and his sense of humour. Despite the smiles on our faces Esme reprimanded him.

"_Emmett! Be serious."_

We spent the next three hours arranging who would be coming and in what order, because lets face it we couldn't have _everyone_ just show up. Course a lot of suspicion. Aro and the wives were to arrive first with some of the guard first, Kate, Irina, Laurent and Garrett were to head off to give back up to James and Victoria almost right away.

"_Wait...how has that crazy bitch not come for us here already? What's to stop her from doing that?"_

Tanya's question was that one myself and Emmett had been waiting for. I had no clue about this place, but Emmett told me he put it somewhere that was to be used for my newborn phase. There was also more than enough to protect everyone else when they ventured elsewhere.

"_Well Tanya I'm thrilled you asked. Been waiting for this question for a while haven't we Em."_

"_We sure have Bella-boo. Those who were there will remember the act of a certain foolish pup, well Sam having been told everything about that deranged whore that I once deemed my sister. Stupid me. Same and the other tribal leaders spoke and gave us something that is said to protect us from all Seers."_

They were intrigued. I knew that. Rosalie was the one to loose her patience first.

"_Well?"_

I smile at her.

"_Why do you think you smell wet dog but can never find them as you come onto the land?"_

Their eyes widen.

"_The Pack is here?"_

"_No!"_

Emmett and I spoke at the same time. I always found it freaky when that happened.

"_The reason is that there are wolf teeth buried in the ground."_

"_All around. Sam said, quote. Teeth from our fallen brothers to protect those that cannot defend themselves from the deranged bitch. Obviously he meant Charlie and Bella, but we both thought it best to bury them here. Last thing we need is for her to turn up whilst Bella and Charlie were being turned and kill them in the process of their transformation. Course neither of us thought she'd be insane enough to take the route she took."_

Oh how true THAT statement was.

"_However now with the teeth being here and us, the oh so lovable, please note sarcasm, Alice is under the impression that myself and Jasper are dead. Peter already told us that she saw Dad as a vampire. But two our of three's better than nothing."_

Jasper, in fact everyone but Peter were looking at me and Emmett in shock. Which I found rather offensive.

"_What? I was human not an airhead. Jeez. Anyone would think humans are incapable of having decent ideas."_

"_No. Darling...that...that's BRILLIANT!"_

I look at him making damn sure he felt my offence. He raised his hands quickly.

"_Just grateful darling."_

"_Pussy-whipped"_

Rosalie, myself, Esme and Charlotte each hit Peter and Emmett upside the head. Peter for saying that, Emmett for laughing.

"_Same goes for anyone else who laughs."_

The men promptly shake their heads after witnessing the quad slap session. Peter and Emmett still holding their heads in their hands. I thought best to intercept what they may well do next.

"_If I were two I'd cuss mentally."_

I didn't need to tell as to why. Carlisle quickly dove into another aspect of this meeting to avoid Emmett and Peter being beaten down by four women. Smart move from him.

"_Peter, what does your gift tell you on when is best to finish this?"_

Everyone was silent. This is an answer we both needed and wanted to know, I will _**not**_ be happy if this shit has to continue for some time. Peter's head snaps to my direction, knowing full well that there will not be a very happy Queen and it all depends on his answer.

"_A...anywhere...b...between...s...six months to...two years...don't kill me."_

Six months to two YEARS! Jasper, I knew was smirking and it was at Peter's fear of me.

"_If it can happen sooner I will damn well know it. Bitch is on the move right now, heading to Jacksonville. We need to wait until she settles somewhere for a longer period of time than a month before finishing this."_

God. DAMN IT!

"_It also depends on how close she gets to your mother and step-father. If she cocks up James, Victoria, Laurent, Kate, Irina and Garrett may well be able to drag her ass back here in parts and we can finish this for good before **any** poor innocent bastard gets turned."_

I look to Kate, Irina, Garrett and Laurent.

"_So no pressure."_

Smirks came from my comment. This was fast becoming too much, even for my vampire mind, so it started to scream at me to use a bit of humour for dealing until myself and Jasper can be alone. Jasper, being not just an empath but also my mate, was aware of this getting too much.

"_OK. Kate, Irina, Garrett and Laurent. Set off as soon as possible, stay in touch more from here on out. Aro I'm expecting your ass by the end of week no later. I think everyone could do with a breather from this for a while."_

With that the meeting was suspended until further notice, and my mate had me flung over his shoulder like he was a cave man and running through the forest. I wanted to laugh at the childishness of it, however my brain was processing too much with concern.

**A/N: There you go. Little spoiler below. Try to guess whose POV it is.**

_**? POV**_

_How could I do this to her? After all there wasn't much difference between what she did and I did, well there was. I bloody well hope._

_A noise outside gets my attention, moving over to the window I look out and find...who the hell is outside my home?_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This happens whilst Bella and Charlie are turning.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Renee's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My daughter had gotten _married_ and she wasn't even eighteen, to make matters worse Charlie was all for them giving it a try instead of demanding that little shit and irresponsible whore I called a daughter a divorce. I end up banging my head on the wall as my phone rings. Who in the hell calls at 2am?

Getting to my feet I walk into the living room and answer the phone. This better be good. Maybe it's Isabella telling me that she has seen sense and is getting a divorce. I'll be throwing her a f**king party if she is.

"_Hello."_

Instead of hearing Bella's voice however I hear a strangers.

"_Hello. I am speaking with Mrs. Dwyer?"_

"_Yes."_

"_This is Dr. Gerandy, I am sorry to have to tell you this but...I'm so sorry Renee...their dead. Their both dead."_

Dr. Gerandy. I knew him back from when I was living in that shit hole...wait. Dead? Whose dead?

"_Whose dead?"_

"_B...Bella and...C...Charlie...we...we think that someone Charlie put away years ago and was recently released...took revenge on them both...I'm so sorry."_

Bella. Dead. Charlie...Dead too. I space out completely, faintly registering the phone hitting the floor. Darkness swiftly comes over me.

It has been two months now since I received that call pertaining the death of my daughter and ex-husband. Funerals were still to be held. They were trying to salvage..._something_ of my daughter for me to bury. But by all accounts the extent of the burns she suffered in the car crash that killed her is making it impossible. Which is why I have spent the last forty-eight hours sifting through things that she liked to place in a coffin instead. A picture of her, Charlie and myself when she was a baby. Charlie and Bella are to share a grave as his body was also destroyed in the arson attack on his house. Even that little shit that was Bella's husband was killed.

I haven't been able to get a decent night sleep of my own violations for two months now. My doctor had to prescribe me some sleeping pills. But they seem to have stopped working too, glancing to the clock I see that it is 1:30am. I think back to the last time I spoke to her.

How could I do this to her? After all there wasn't much difference between what she did and I did, well there was. I bloody well hope. If that little prick knocked her up and tricked her into that marriage...well not like I can kill him now is it.

A noise outside gets my attention, moving over to the window I look out and find...who the hell is outside my home?

For there standing in the shadow of my tree was a pixie sized girl, staring at me. Looking at her sent a chill through my body, whoever this was...pixie or not she's dangerous.

"_Phil. Phil!"_

I turn to look at him.

"_PHILLIP!"_

He shoots up as I turn my attention back to this dangerous woman. But there is nothing. She isn't there.

"_What? What is it?"_

"_N...nothing. Sorry babe...lack of sleep must really be starting to get to me. Go back to sleep."_

It didn't take him long. Question was...had I really seen a pixie sized woman that just seemed to scream danger?

**A/N: There you go a small brief view on Renee. Congratulations on all those that guessed right.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15.**

**James' POV**

After learning what Peter had discovered through his gift, I can't deny that I am starting to get real f**king nervous. This vampire all Seeing slut has lost all concept of sanity and wants to _rule_ over us. I would rather f**k a Lycan male than allow that one to happen. I have only heard her voice through phone calls but Queen Isabella seems to be an extremely kind hearted, caring, pure woman, and I am more than happy to serve both her and the God of War. Besides, even if they weren't our destined rulers I would never be stupid enough to clash with the God of War himself. **(A/N: Despite the real version) **Looking to my right I see Victoria looking rather unnerved.

"_What is it babe?"_

"_I'm scared James. What if this bitch..."_

"_We can't think like that, we have to think positive here. I will do all I can to keep you safe, you know that. Besides I highly doubt one Major Whitlock, the God of War and now our king is going to truly rest until her ass is on a spike."_

We both cringe slightly at the thought of what would happen to either of us. Under the illusion that we did something terrible enough to inflict that kind of wrath. It's almost enough to pity the whack job. Key word being _almost._

"_How was your hunt?"_

We always ask each other this. It's quickly become more of a security thing than just a simple 'how was your day' deal. Ever since that foolish whore started murdering without cleaning up after herself every vampire seems to have taken to being a shit load more cautious on the matter.

"_Good. Guy I took was stoned out of his mind, drunk too. Nobody will be missing him either, tailed him for a few days. Homeless shelter yet is still somehow able to get the money for booze and drugs. Took him into the middle of nowhere too, triple checked before going in."_

Victoria nods. With a quick kiss I head to my post, then the wind changes direction...no. Both myself and Victoria tense, before taking off. Running at our fastest pace ever from our hiding spot we stop at the sight of her. Alice. Standing under the tree staring up at Mrs. Dwyer's window. A snarl rips from my chest getting her attention, a smirk comes to her lips before bolting off, now we had a bit of a problem. Do we both follow and risk the odds of this being a trick of some kind? Do one of us go and risk both of us being ambushed? Or do we both stay here? Victoria answers these questions for me.

"_Go! I'll stay."_

A quick kiss and I shoot off. Tracking her through the scent she is leaving behind, it also seems that she has taken to f**king the men before killing them. However that bitch seems to be growing some form of a brain as I loose her at the nearest lake. Damn it. I can't risk going any further without something more concrete on her location. Turning around I hurry back to the house, we need to be closer from here on out. Good thing that Kate, Irina, Garrett and Laurent are joining us. Kate has a very useful power. She gets close enough to that bitch Kate can put her down.

When I get there I shake my head at Victoria. Damn it. Our King and Queen won't be happy about this.

"_We better tell them."_

Oh this is going to be fun. The God of War's wrath shall more than likely be surpassed by the rage of a protective daughter. Well. Goodbye to my balls. She's gonna have them on a platter I dare say. Pulling out my cell I make the call that will more than likely turn me into a woman at the end of this.

"_Hello."_

Here we go.

"_Peter. It's James...something has happened."_

**A/N: A Brief insight into James and Alice's escape.**

**Spoiler for next chapter.**

_**Bella's POV**_

"_**WHAT THE F**K DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED!**"_

_They all seem to look as though they'd piss themselves were it possible. How could that bitch get so close to my mother. MY MOTHER! Yes I'm mad at the hypocritical bitch for her attitude towards my marrying Jasper but that doesn't mean I want her to have an encounter with someone whose completely checked out of reality._

_Alice is officially going to meet her end by my hand for this. No better yet. Myself and Jasper will be ending her._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Lemons in this chapter.**

**Chapter 16.**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper quickly brought me to a point so far into the forest around us that had we been human we'd be lost completely to the outside world. Not a bad idea let me tell you. All I wanted right now was to be able to have a nice long get away with my mate. Go to that beautiful island that frequently, when he comes to a stop and finally removes me from his shoulders I look around to find that we are beside a stunning waterfall. A rocky bank, and under the cover of trees for privacy, beside the mountain tops you could see nothing else. It is only my vampire hearing that made it clear Jasper and I weren't alone. **(Think the baseball clearing but smaller. Much smaller)**

"_Whilst you were shopping with the girls and I was hunting with Emmett, we came all the way up here and I found this place. It's what made me buy land here...to be able to show you this place. Our private place free of the others...course with Peter around that might not last long. What's that around your neck Darling?"_

I look down to find that his eyes are on my tooth necklace. I raise it to show him, realisation suddenly appears in his eyes.

"_Sneaky girl."_

I smile to him as I drop my necklace and wrap my arms around his neck.

"_So...we are at this beautiful spot. All alone."_

A purr comes from his chest as Jasper moves closer to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist.

"_Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting my Queen?"_

"_Maybe I am. There anything wrong with that? Because if the former rulers passed a rule that stated a Queen cannot have her wicked way with her King. Then I am going to have to toss that foolish rule out. Make it law that all mated couples have to have a little...fun outside."_

"_Fabulous rule darling."_

His lips are suddenly on mine in full force. Before long we're on the ground, which is completely dry, and Jasper is slowly removing my clothes. I would do the same, problem is I am still to learn complete control of my strength and **nobody** but me gets to see my hot mate in all his sexy naked glory. Not if they want to keep their eyes anyway...when the hell did I get so violent? Before long I am completely naked, but Jasper is still fully clothed. Now that just doesn't work for me.

"_Hmm. I hope you're planning on removing your clothes My King or is your Queen going to have to punish you for such rudeness?"_

Jasper stills. His rock hard dick seems to get harder when I uttered the word 'punish' hmm. Looks like Major Whitlock likes to get rather dirty.

"_Have I offended my Queen with my rudeness?"_

"_Perhaps."_

He pulls back and kneels in front of me. Placing his hand over his frozen heart.

"_My sincerest apologise my stunning Queen. Offending you was in no way part of my intentions."_

"_What were your intentions Major?"_

By this point his eyes were completely black with desire.

"_My only intentions currently my Queen is to make you feel very, very good."_

His voice was drowning in desire.

"_Now I have inadvertently offended you. How am I to regain your favour Your Majesty?"_

My, my, my. That was an interesting question.

"_Strip. Now."_

Jasper was more than happy to oblige. Making very quick work of shedding his clothes without tearing them to actual shreds.

"_May I ask what I can do to please you now?"_

Ooh. Endless things. But I decide to be rather...evil.

"_Pleasure yourself."_

When his eyes bulged in shock I briefly thought they'd literally pop out of his skull. Not that he does out of need, more like something to do, but Jasper swallows back. I watch his Adam's apple bob up and down a little. I don't think his eyes could get any darker from lust, need and want, nor do I think his cock could get any harder.

"_A...as you wish."_

Oh I do wish. I wish very, _**very**_ much. So there he stands before me, as I lay here on the grass and I watch his hand grip hold of himself. Oh this is going to be real good. He groans in pleasure as he starts to stroke himself slowly, which in turn, turns me on even more than I already am. Jasper's eyes close too.

"_No. Eyes open, and no moaning anymore."_

His eyes open, though I can tell it is with difficulty. His eyes are locked on mine as he still slowly plays with himself, copying my nervous habit of biting his lip to stop himself from moaning without my permission. I have only one word running through my mind right now.

Yummy.

Now to be even more cruel. I can tell from my heightened senses that he is getting closer.

"_Stop."_

For the second time it looks as though his eyes are in danger of falling out of his skull. I allow my hands to slither down my naked body, Jasper's eyes getting wider as he realises what I am to do.

"_Now. You will watch me, finger myself. You will not touch me. You will not moan or groan. You will not beg me to allow you to bring your own release unless I say otherwise. Clear."_

"_Y...y...yes My Queen."_

Good. With that I begin to pleasure, I force my eyes to remain open but I do not silence my moans. Whilst two of my own fingers do what Jasper does oh so well, I bring my other hand to one of my breasts and begin playing with it. A strangled noise comes from Jasper.

"_Hmm...don't make me punish you more."_

He looks as though I have told him, he is about to eat his favourite child hood pet. I feel myself getting closer rather quick, more than likely due to being so turned on. Before I came I stopped pleasuring myself and looked Jasper square in the eye.

"_Now. You can f**k me."_

Jasper's body covered mine, his renewed unreleased throbbing cock buried inside me within what has to be a second. I gave him the command to f**k me, and f**k me he did. He didn't waste any time banging into me with all the force he was denied whilst I were human. Before long Jasper had one of my legs attacked to his hip whilst the other was thrown over his shoulder, his speed and force growing with each thrust into me that went by. We were f**king so powerfully that the only sounds that could be heard from us were breathy pants, moans and groans. No words seemed to be allowed to come from either of us. Miraculously I was able to form some words.

"_J...J...Jas-per...s...so...c...close..."_

The sexiest growl from him yet was released from my mate. One of my hands went from his back which it had been clinging too with it's counter part to the ground. My fingers bury themselves into the earth as the force and speed seems to somehow become even faster. Both of us were for some unknown reason holding off from reaching our orgasm.

"_Tell...me...My...Queen. L...let us...b...both...f**k...ORDER ME!"_

"_**CUM!**"_

We both explode. Calling each others names out at the same time, it shows how f**k-tastic Jasper is that I cum three times right on top of each other. Jasper continues to f**k me, just at a slower pace, as we ride out our orgasms. Ten minutes later both of us are lying on the ground panting staring at the darkening sky.

"_W-O-W!"_

"_Can say that again. Darling...you can control me like that whenever the f**k you want."_

I laugh breathlessly at how normal this moment is. Jasper turns to look at me.

"_God I love hearing you laugh."_

Turning on to my side I place my head on his chest, Jasper wraps his arms around me, keeping me close to his body. Closing my eyes I breath in his scent, drowning into it.

"_Baby. Let us stay here. Away from everything."_

"_I wish it were possible darling, but we will **definitely** be coming here again. Often. God I love you so much."_

"_I love you too. Weren't we supposed to be hunting?"_

That brought a fresh wave of laughter. We stayed there in front of what is now our waterfall for another twenty minutes before we got dressed and headed off to hunt. I knew enough to know to never get too near a vampire whilst hunting. Despite wanting to watch my mate hunt, I knew it was stupidly dangerous to do so.

Jasper met up with me five miles away from our waterfall with a serious look on his face. I knew what was the course. How could I not? It took me seeing it only once earlier today to remember that this is the look he always wears when it is in regards to an unstable ex-wife.

"_Now what?"_

"_James and Victoria...found her standing outside Renee's home. Right under the tree she had planted."_

Bitch. Did. **WHAT!**

"_**WHAT THE F**K DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED!**"_

They all seem to look as though they'd piss themselves were it possible. How could that bitch get so close to my mother. MY MOTHER! Yes I'm mad at the hypocritical bitch for her attitude towards my marrying Jasper but that doesn't mean I want her to have an encounter with someone whose completely checked out of reality.

Alice is officially going to meet her end by my hand for this. No better yet. Myself and Jasper will be ending her.

Jasper and I had returned to the cabin within a mere seconds, and it took me forty minutes of glaring and demanding before Jasper ordered them in what has been more commonly deemed as 'Major Mode' for them to tell me what I wanted to know. Which was that she escaped.

All of them, even that arrogant thin dicked, guessing, prick Caius was shitting himself. Metaphorically naturally, difficult for a vampire to _actually_ shit himself.

Peter spoke, fear clear in his voice.

"_Back up has already been sent My Lady. Demetri is going to contact them and us whenever his gift alerts him to the Seer being anywhere near either of us."_

Well at least someone was acting quickly. But I was still incredibly pissed off right now, and I was in serious need of releasing my anger physically before I go destroying my family.

"_Emmett. Where can I find the most ferocious of animals here?"_

He knew why.

"_North, north east of here. Jasper knows the way as well as I do."_

Jasper didn't hesitate in throwing me over his shoulder once more. This is one of the things I love about him, he knew when to distract me, like earlier when I was feeling _so_ overwhelmed with everything to now. Being in need of something aggressive that I can take my anger out on that isn't part of my family. Course I wouldn't mind kicking Caius' arse all over Canada, unfortunately we need his arse in tact.

Within ten minutes we were at the location Emmett gave us. I could smell the kind of animal that will give me a decent throw down. Bear. Are they even in season? Oh well. Don't care.

"_I'll piss him off for you darling, and don't worry. We'll have her f**ked up head over our mantel before long. I'll make damn sure of it."_

That's my incredibly sexy mate for me. I hear the growl of an angry bear before my Jasper returns with an understanding smile on his face.

"_His all yours darling."_

I kiss him with a passionate possession before heading off to wrestle the bear. With one thought in mind. The all seeing whack job that is Alice, is to meet her end sooner than she f**king thinks.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: More Lemons in this chapter.**

**Chapter 17.**

**Jasper's POV**

I wait with unease for my beautiful Bella. I hear her wrestling with the bear that I pissed off for her, whilst keeping my hands locked behind a tree in an attempt to not go after her and protect her from the bear. She needed this. She needed to get her anger out. I too was angry, so as soon as Bella has gotten hers out, I'll be releasing my own.

How much longer was this going to last? Right. Peter's words come back to me, six months to two years at least. Christ we need to find a way to end this already before she begins to form this army of hers. We also need to form our own for worst case scenario. Pulling out my phone I call someone I didn't think I'd have to talk to again.

"_Hello."_

"_Hello Sam. We have a situation."_

Sam Uley. Alpha to the shape-shifting wolves of La Push.

"_What business is it of ours?"_

"_Oh I don't know. Thought you might like to know that my ever growing insane ex-wife all seeing whore was spotted outside Renee's home last night. Not to mention that she is planning to rule the vampire world **and** is forming an army of newborns."_

There was silence.

"_How can we help?"_

That was a million dollar question.

"_How many do you have in the pack now?"_

"_Ten."_

That wasn't enough for them to face her and this unknown sized future army alone. We need to join forces. Wonder how many vampires will like this idea. Caius is going to flat out hate this, but bollocks to him. We were never able to question the methods of the brothers, not to their faces anyway, so it will be the same for him.

"_Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are to return to Forks soon to avoid speculation and suspicion. Everyone is under the impression that Carlisle and Esme are having a two month honeymoon, myself and Bella are dead, and Emmett and Rosalie are supposed to be in collage. Go to our home there, make sure no vampire gets there. If they do hold them, don't kill them until it is confirmed if their friend or foe. Carlisle and the others will explain everything when they get there. We need an alliance Sam. Now more than ever."_

The rest of our conversation was short. Five minutes after hanging up from Sam, Bella returns, covered in blood. F**k me sideways, call me a sick freak bastard in need of a serious talk with a shrink because the sight before turned me on. Big f**king time. Bella looked at me a little self conscious.

Seriously? Not four hours ago she was lying naked on the ground, myself standing naked in front of her, demanding that I get myself off. Then she gets herself off before ordering me to f**k her. Hot as hell itself and _now_ she gets conscious because she's covered in blood. Well. I'm just going to have to change that. I may not have been able to outsmart her with some handcuffs, but I _can_ be the dominant one this time round. Calls yourself stupid if you think I'm _**not**_ going to take this chance. Only this is going to be a little different from how she dominated me.

I won't be ordering her to play with herself and then vice versa before f**king high into the heavens. Oh no. No. This time we're going to play a little different.

"_So Isabella. Getting messy with your kill, not very befitting of a Queen. As a Major **and** your King, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for such messy behaviour."_

It worked. Taking our minds off the insane one, turning us both on and getting rid of her self-consciousness. Perfect plan that now needs to be perfectly executed. Bella bows her head in shame.

"_Forgive me my Lord. How am I to be punished?"_

YES! This has to be every man's best f**king fantasy.

"_Stripe for your King. Slowly."_

The minx came back in full force. Raising her head to loo at me with a sultry smirk.

"_Does my King desire I strip show? A lap dance? Or both?"_

I felt my jaw drop. Both. Undoubtedly both.

"_Your King desires both."_

How in the f**k did I keep my voice level? I hear another part of my brain speak at that thought. _'Don't think about it. Don't ask. Just f**king watch.'_ Can't argue with that logic now can we.

Leaning back I watch, with very hungry eyes and another rock hard cock, as my sweet innocent Bella begins to strip for me. OK. She's no longer innocent but damn if she didn't look innocent...all of the damn time. Then she walks like a lioness on the hunt towards me, and begins to rub her body against me. DAMN! By this point she is free of her blood soaked blouse and is now working on her jeans.

It seems that my cock takes full control declaring rather bravely that he is weak. We need her. Want her. Now. We can't hold out and nor do we intend to. I bring her flush against me before using my hands to rip her jeans clean off, shredding and destroying them as I do.

"_Impatient my Lord?"_

"_YES"_

I bring her lips into what would have been a bruising kiss had either of us had the ability. Ripping off the rest of her so called clothing before shredding off my own. Her skin is covered in blood, and it is making me weaker for her. Breaking the kiss I bring her even closer to my body, which is a trick let me tell you.

"_How do you want me?"_

Christ. I'm a member of the un-dead but she's going to flat out kill me. I spot a fallen tree close by.

"_I want you bent over that fallen tree so I f**k you in that perfect ass of yours."_

She complies quickly enough. I admire her for a little as I see her bent over the fallen tree waiting for me. Her arousal practically calling to me like a Siren's song. Loving it. Moving forwards I don't immediately take her, but I caress her back gently with my knuckles.

"_Stunning."_

With that I enter her quickly. Both of us moaning. Before I begin to pound into her with the same level of desire as before. But this time I lower myself down so my chest is pressed against her back , as I begin to lick the blood from her shoulder blade. Yes. I know. You don't need to say it, but what the f**k do you expect? I'm a vampire. Vampires + blood + sex = for the most intense sex session ever. Soon as my tongue touches that first stain of blood on her beautiful skin I bound into her harder. Harder still.

"_F**K!"_

If what we experience four hours was was mind blowing then this was full body explosion worthy. My tongue working against her skin, licking off the blood that has stained her skin. FINALLY I get my Bella-Sundae. Been waiting long enough, and by God is it worth it. Bella making delicious noises from the feel of not only my cock pounding into her, but me licking her too.

"_More...Jasper more..."_

My hand sneaks from around her hips and too her dripping pussy before I start pleasuring her there too. Bella's scream of ecstasy shatters the otherwise peaceful silence of the forest as she cums from the added pleasure of my fingers. But I keep pounding into her, needing my own release, but not before I cause her to cum another three times. Can't really avoid an ego inflation at that. Can you?

Once our latest sex-capades were over I wrap my arms around Bella's middle before pulling her down onto the floor with me. Bella turns her body to cuddle closer to me, and allow me access to her lips.

"_I heard you talking on the phone. Asking the pack for help?"_

I smile.

"_You're correct. Will you be OK with this...there is every chance that a certain mutt will..."_

"_He gets anywhere near me, I won't be able to promise that I won't turn him into a wolf skin rug."_

My girl is still pissed, as am I in truth. Never did get Eddie boy back for his role in that little scheme. Well. After this is over that will change.

"_What are we to do Jasper?"_

I tighten my hold on her.

"_Fight. That's what we do darling. We fight. When we're not grabbing our chances of being alone of course."_

And I would make damn sure that my beautiful goddess survives. Hell I will do all I can to make sure that the only casualties are the ex-whore of mine. Sorry ex-wife...no had it right first time, and anyone that doesn't see through her bullshit and persistently attacks us.

**A/N: Little shorter than the previous chapter but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Jasper and Bella have taken to grabbing hold of their private mate moments whenever they can.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18.**

**Jasper's POV**

Two months have now passed since Alice's escape from outside Renee's home, it was revealed that she timed it right using her visions to seek out when James would have been distracted feeding before heading off to Renee's. With her also being up-wind of Renee's bodyguards it was only until wind directions changed that alerted Victoria and James to her presence.

The rest of the Volturi had now arrived, as had the Romanians, the Egyptian coven along with the Irish. The giant mansion had already been levelled, and whilst the women were shopping for furniture, with the exception of Bella and Bree, the rest of us were building. It was eventually decided to do what would be a giant hall, or as Emmett declared it our own version of Hogwart's Great Hall, just better. It also looked more like a hotel hall with small tables and chairs to seat six with a longer table at the top, hence were Emmett got his idea of the Hogwart's Great Hall. There are also smaller cabins surrounding it, these are what Emmett deemed the f**king quarters. Speaks for itself in Emmett's opinion, but after a triple slapping from Esme, Rosalie and Bella, it was changed to private quarters. Because Bella and Charlie are still in the early stages of their new born strength, Austin and Bree just reaching their end, the four of them are using their strength to break the wood we use into smaller parts. Which is then is passed on to Ben from the Egyptian coven, and several of the former Volturi guards for becoming perfected for use.

Everyone is playing their part, as a result Emmett's Hogwart's Great Hall is now complete. Paint, furniture all of it, and there are five smaller cabins complete. Soon as the first one small cabin was built everyone insisted that it was mine and Bella's, the reasoning wasn't lost on me and Bella. Our bedroom was exactly the same as the last one, just a bed and a chest of drawers that _wasn't_ broken through sex. A bathroom and a living room both of them in calming colours, Bella and I don't know the colour scheme of the other cabins though. It was agreed that no other vampire is to enter the cabin of a mated pair at first but then was changed to all round the smaller cabins to be off limits for privacy reasons. It was for this reason that we ended up changing up the hall a little, by turning it into an all out social hall. The chairs and tables remained but there was now a second floor and this was, in classic Emmett style, the game room. Speaks for itself. One side of the room had giant screens, and every console out there. Even Saga. Board games. Cards, poker chips. Surround sound system, every DVD out there. A I-Pod docking station attached to the best speakers. Even Satellite dishes. You are probably wondering _how_ we managed to get all of this stuff up to such a secluded place, it weren't easy let me tell you. Having to get all this stuff up under the cover of darkness to avoid any human eyes seeing us. Though Emmett, Peter and Alec were the ones to bring in most of the stuff that is now in the game room.

"_Jasper. Baby what are you doing?"_

Looking around I see my beautiful mate. She looks at me with troubled eyes.

"_Just thinking back over everything that's been happening. Making so much progress here yet...no improving on tracking that bitch down."_

And it was pissing me off. I feel Bella wrap her arms around my shoulders. This was really starting to get to me, and everyone knew it. It's why I welcomed the distraction of building all of this, loving my mate. When we weren't building we were training too. Half the day we are training, the other half we are building and then at night smuggling all this furniture, clothing and paint up. Right now we are waiting for the chance to get more paint, which is why Eleazar, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius and Carmen are training everyone else. Bella prefers to be trained by me now. Or Charlotte.

"_Let's go somewhere quiet for a little while."_

So that is what we did, but we had to remain close to everyone else. It seems that our alone time is getting further and further away. Which is why the two of us are just taking a walk through the forest, but still close to the others.

I allow my mind to go back over some other events that occurred. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had returned to Forks not long after I spoke to Sam and stayed there for a month before it was safe to return here without any suspicions befalling them. There were no bodies for myself, Charlie or Bella, which is to be expected. Though Bella was deeply hurt when they called to tell us that Renee didn't even turn up for the funeral. Either funeral. I still feel her betrayal and it makes me itch closer and closer to the desire of going to Jacksonville myself and teach Renee a lesson in respecting the deceased, and violently remove that hypocritically cradle robbing whore stick that seems to have become physically attached to her arse.

By all accounts the whole town also showed up, Rosalie also had to be held in a fierce arm lock by Emmett to prevent her from ripping Mallory apart right there in the church. They still haven't told us what that stupid bitch said.

"_So. What does my King plan to do once this is all over?"_

We stop walking so that I can look at her. That question was really simple to answer.

"_I. I intend to make up for all the times I was unable to show my Queen just how much you mean to me. And I may just kill anyone that dares interrupt us for anything less than a problem that is this big."_

Wonder how many attempts there will be before they realise I mean business. We both knew that all the others could hear us, wonder if Peter's Jedi shit is telling him just how f**king serious I am. Bella meanwhile smiles that brilliant smile that had me completely whipped the first time I saw it.

"_That sounds like a perfect idea."_

It certainly did. However in what has fast become a routine thing for us, Bella and I are interrupted just before we are about to kiss. By Peter no less.

"_Something has happened."_

Of course it has. Bella and I follow Peter to our newly re-completed hall/game room where I am hit by rage, from Charlie. Oh this is going to be fun. A pissed Charlie always leads to my mate being pissed off for the same reason.

"_Alright. What's happened?_"

Many of them back away. Now that is interesting.

"_Well."_

Caius looks as though he is about to achieve the impossible and shit himself. But he speaks none the less.

"_The team that has been assigned to protect Queen Isabella's family...caught the scent of several vampires inside Mrs. Dwyer's home not two hours ago."_

Bella went rigid. Her anger would have caused me to buckle were it not for my own.

"_**WHAT!**"_

About sums it all up darling.

"_Where they caught?"_

If this is a no, that they all got away Bella will more than likely deprive most of them of their limbs. Peter answered this time.

"_Kate and Garrett were able to get their hands on one. He has been dismembered and is en-route here with Laurent and Irina. We expect them here within the next five hours."_

YES! Finally something to go in our favour.

"_Major. If I may."_

"_Speak Captain."_

"_Perhaps...now is the time to get our Queen's remaining human family somewhere safe. Or at least safer than their current location."_

I had been trying to come up with something in regards to this already. Problem is my hot sexy minx seems to be a rather potent distraction.

"_Floor is open for ideas."_

It is Charlie that provides the perfect solution.

"_My death is suspected to be an act of revenge yes."_

Many of us nod.

"_Why not take them into what would otherwise be witness protection."_

Bella's eyes lit up.

"_Dad. That's brilliant."_

It was perfect. We could pull them out with ease, questions would be asked but they are easy to answer. Just as long as we maintain the façade that Bella and Charlie are dead. I look to Peter, knowing that he is using his gift to look out for some kind of f**k up.

"_It'll work without outside problems. But it has to be done now. Charlie boy, whose the most dangerous man you put away?"_

Charlie looked at me with a look I couldn't understand until I felt desperation and protection of his daughter coming off of him. Whoever it was part of Charlie still feared this man despite now being a vampire. He didn't want to risk Bella becoming even more stressed than she already was. So I took the chance for some more alone time with my Goddess.

"_Darlin' let's take another walk shall we."_

Bella wasn't fooled.

"_You'll have to tell me at some point dad."_

But she allowed me to take her away from here all the same. I just hope that whoever it is Charlie is afraid off still _doesn't_ ever become a vampire.

**A/N: Charlie's POV next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter like all the others.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19.**

**Charlie's POV**

I watch my daughter leave with my son-in-law. Christ I hope this son of bitch is long dead, how could I have ever known that I had went and arrested someone with ties to a mob? Everyone else was looking at me now, I focused a little harder but I knew it was clear to start talking. The memories were still there, problem was they weren't as clear as they used to be.

"_Fredrick Ivanov – Anderson. Russian decent, though brought to the states when he was still a child, when I arrested him it was for manslaughter in the first degree. Hit and run..."_

"_Put you knew there was more to him that meets the eye through your instincts."_

Peter called it. I nodded.

"_Gave the name Fred Anderson on the arrest report, but as was and still is procedure, I ran him through the database. Really was charming as far as twisted soul-less **human** bastards go. Rape, murder, kidnapping, drugs, money laundering you name it he done it. That was just when he looking for fun. Pissed him off...well let's just say he was fond of medieval torture."_

Growls came from everyone.

"_Turns out he has connections to an unknown mob."_

"_Oh f**k me!"_

Caius is the one who spoke. Interesting.

"_Those kind of people are too violent, even if our kind. Nobody turns that kind of **person** we'd be exposed for certain."_

Well. There's a way to make you feel better.

"_What mob? I mean their nationality.?"_

Rosalie's question was one I have asked myself again and again over the years.

"_That's the problem. All his connections are of different nationalities, for a while many thought Russian, others were certain they were a new forming mob all together. The latter seems the most probable but it was never actually determined. Anyway, I gave the FBI the biggest Christmas present they could ask for, so they came to Forks to get him. As he was being escorted out the man the press had deemed 'Freaky' Fred was swearing revenge on me. By killing Bella."_

Their eyes widened.

"_I know that now she is a vampire, a mortal twisted bastard won't stand a chance in hell...but if Alice **saw** this man..."_

They all knew where I was going with this. Peter cut me off.

"_We'll look into it Charlie, and wherever he is...we'll have this taken care off before he can become anymore of a problem."_

Here is hoping that he is in prison and still very much human.

After my very short story, I didn't see the need to go any further than that was the only time he made any threats...that I know of anyway. So we all just returned to building the fast growing complex. It was rather...great being a vampire, when you think that you'll never get sick, constantly feeling strong. All those things in the world to see now. On the hope that I don't become a pile of ash at the hands of that insane bitch.

I see Bella and Jasper return four hours later looking more relaxed. That's another thing I hope for, not having to kill my son-in-law if I catch him doing something no father should know about to their baby girl.

**A/N: Ended up keeping this really, really short as I was having trouble with it. As you've all more than likely noticed, took Fred but gave him what I hope to be a completely made up name. Sorry if I went and named someone accidentally.**

**Hope you're all going to have a safe fun night on Bonfire night.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Brief lemon moments in this chapter.**

**Chapter 20.**

**Jasper's POV**

It wasn't long before Bella and I were completely alone. I made a mental note to talk to Charlie myself at some point in regards to whatever secret he is keeping from Bella for her safety. We walked slowly hand in hand enjoying the peaceful forest around us, until we found ourselves at our waterfall. This is where we sit down in silence just enjoying how peaceful everything is, how at peace we are able to feel right now despite everything that is going on. I wrap my sweet Goddess in my arms and just hold her, it seems as though I haven't been able to do this very thing for so long. I should make it illegal for me to be denied such things. Make it illegal for everyone actually.

OK maybe that's me being irrationally selfish, but damn it I want to be able to enjoy some very much needed alone time with my mate. That so wrong?

"_What's running through your mind baby?"_

I tilt my head a little before placing a kiss on Bella's temple.

"_Just thinking about making it illegal for me to be denied more time with my stunning wife."_

A playful mood came to Bella. Should I be worried?

"_Illegal to be denied time with your wife huh. Are there any laws you're going to pass for **me** to follow?"_

Is this going where I think it's going? Good lord if it is...wonder if I can break my very poor record. Clearly the strip tease/lap dance doesn't help my restraint. Oh well. Trial and error I suppose.

"_Well...there is only one law extra for you to follow."_

She turns her head to look at me. One eye seems to be in the process of winking but is being held back for some reason.

"_And what exactly is this extra law?"_

I pretend to be thinking for some time. I even do the whole, fingers tapping on my chin and wondrous look. Before I feel her impatience that is.

"_Just to do this."_

There is brief confusion before I simply kiss her. A sweet chaste kiss, that is all it was, and yet it seems to bring the biggest smile from Bella. That and lust. Damn. Either I'm just that good or she is _that_ insatiable...more than likely both actually if I were to really think about it.

"_I like that law."_

So did I. Now. I wanted for us to be able to make the most of our time alone, but lately it seems that every time we're about to someone, or rather Peter and Emmett, decides to interrupt lately for some stupid reason or another. So we just sit here watching the water falling down to the spring below.

That is how we spent the next two hours. Just sitting here against the tree trunk, relaxing.

"_Jasper. Once all this with Alice is over...what are we to do next?"_

That was a good question. There was so much that we needed to do, but right now we don't have the time to go setting other things in motion. We needed to find somewhere to reside, I didn't want Bella anywhere near the Volturi castle that was for damn sure. It is a place where the cracks of the floors and walls are still swimming in blood of innocent people that have been slaughtered at the hands of the Volturi.

"_Well...I guess we need to decide where we're to stay. I mean. We could operate from here but eventually humans will work out that there is something strange going on. I don't really want to go back to Forks and risk the wolves deciding to just come and kill us, not that they'll win. Smell too bad to get the upper hand on us."_

So where was there? We needed somewhere that wasn't going to get instant attention from humans. Somewhere that will have plenty of space for whenever we had guests. Not to mention a training ground...south was out of the question because there was a risk that humans will see us in the sunlight.

"_Then we need to go over...pretty much every single law that the Volturi have brought in. Find current locations for every coven and nomadic vampire. Give any newborns that are recently made ground rules, kind them. Then of course we have to clean up after that stupid insane selfish bitch I was once married too."_

Anger shot out of Bella when I referenced I was once married to Alice. Still pisses me off actually.

"_Let's just focus on a new place for us. Suppose it would be more beneficial to keeping our kind a secret we'd need somewhere either in the middle of a forest."_

Certainly make hunting a lot easier. For those that hunt animals anyway, and there has to be somewhere that humans rarely go to. Or at least most humans. But where.

By the end neither of us come up with anything, well correction I named a few places but Bella made it clear that she won't be living in something that holds significance to history. It would be disrespectful to be living somewhere that will run the risk of having innocent blood spilled in it

So I went on to inform Bella about all the laws that the Volturi had put in place. But in order for her to learn of some of them I had to tell her the story behind it.

"_Whoa. Wait a minute, are you telling me that there were vampires that turned **babies**."_

I nodded grimly. That had been a rather dangerous time, not even Maria would have done something like that, rather shocking really. Especially when I think about the fact that she sold her heart to whatever devil that was interested in it. Bella was feeling both shocked, disgusted and pissed.

"_H...how...why would someone do **that**?"_

"_Desperation was the main reason. Maternal instincts overrode the more logical side of these particular vampires, but don't go mentioning it to the Denali sisters. Their mother/creator did this and...as you could guess the Volturi killed her."_

There was sadness now, but there was still the feeling of disgust. She isn't the only one that feels like this towards the transformation of someone so young. Children. It just...I and many others will never and can never understand it.

The rest of our time alone was spent with my telling Bella the rest of the laws that the Volturi inflicted. After that we went hunting, Bella is now six months old in the vampire life and although is very controlled for a newborn still refuses to go more than two-four days without hunting.

Stopping off back at the waterfall I see that Bella still needs to improve on perfecting the mess side of her attacks. Not that I particularly care, sometimes her hunts get so violent she loose most of her clothing. I'd only care about that if we were hunting with others.

"_Want to go for a swim in the spring darling?"_

She turns to look at me with a sultry smile. Oh I knew that smile would make an appearance at some point, but this time we had been left alone for three hours. Bella doesn't waste time in shredding her blood soaked clothing before jumping into the spring below. Shaking my head I shred my own clothes before following her into the spring.

Now vampire I may be, but that doesn't mean I can't shock myself. Like...when I jump off something that is a lot higher than originally thought, or it could just be your mind creating the extra height. Either way, when I looked back up to the edge it looks a lot higher from this angle than when I was up top looking down. At least...18ft. Looking around me a little more I find a bank that is level with the surface of the water, and there is where I find my Bella. Lying naked on her back staring at the sky above us.

Hmm. Nice.

I swim over to her, once I reach Bella I walk out of the spring before dropping to my knees at her feet. Bella raises her head a little, with a knowing smirk on her lips as I then crawl up her luscious body. Stopping here and there, kissing, licking whatever part of her I want. Eventually I reach her height and devour her lips. Her arms wrap around my neck, her legs go around my waist. We make love slowly here on the bank of the spring, enjoying what may be the last moments of privacy for a while.

We return twenty minutes later where everyone has went back to building. I briefly notice Charlie looking at us before Bella and I part so I can have a talk with Peter, whilst Bella decides to help out with some varnishing of a coffee table that Emmett's made for Rosalie. Just make a mental note to use it against him at some point.

I notice Peter standing completely still not far from me. Oh please don't be something related to my insane ex. I walk over to him with an exhausted look on my face.

"_Now what?"_

He doesn't say. But he hands me his phone which has a text message on it. Not good.

"_When?"_

"_Five minutes ago."_

Not good. Not good at all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**In search of a Beta Reader with an interest in Doctor/Rose fanfic as well as other genres. Someone interested in co-writing too may be needed also.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21.**

**Peter's POV**

What the f**k did that dumb bitch do? When James sent me that text message I was praying that this was a really bad joke, but no. How could she have done something so...brainless. And that's me being polite. If that deranged Seer slut learns of this we are going to have an even more dangerous person on our hands than her. I catch the scents of Jasper and Bella, looking around I see the two of them looking rather relaxed, Christ I so hate to be the one to shatter the piece, but I don't have much of choice. If this isn't taken care of before Alice learns of this, well. We'll be taking a turn onto a one way street known as Bullshit Avenue.

Jasper can tell by how I stand alone that there is something wrong and hurries over to me. I catch Bella helping with the varnishing of a coffee table Emmett has made for Rosalie.

"_Now what?"_

I can't speak. So I just hand him my phone, his body goes rigid knowing how bad this could get if Alice were to learn of this.

"_When?"_

"_Five minutes ago."_

He hands me back my phone, though I'm very tempted to smash it to dust. Jasper takes a deep breath, I keep forgetting that although now six months old the merging of his separate personalities is still something he needs to master. For the Major is still prone to taking full control.

"_What do you want to do?"_

He says nothing, instead Jasper turns to look around. Eventually his eyes laid on some one.

"_Caius! Jane! Alec! Eleazar! Carmen! Front and centre. NOW!"_

Everyone stops. They don't know the specifics but they know that it has to be f**king serious. Bella appears at Jasper's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Caius, Jane and Alec stand in front.

"_What are our orders My King."_

"_Peter received word five minutes ago of two very serious situations. One was an attack on Laurent and Irina, but were unsuccessful in retrieving our captive, the other situation is consisting a group of heavily armed humans invading Renee Dwyer's home an hour ago. Half of them got away, but they are connected to dangerous people."_

I spoke then. Everyone had gathered around by now. Charlie looked ready to blow up.

"_They have connections to a mob. One of the men that escaped, we have been informed that he has some kind of agreement with Mrs. Dwyer. Thanks to a very chatty captive."_

Whatever that stupid bitch has done will cause the Major to rip her throat out his damn self. That much I'm certain of, unless Bella can get him to see sense. Question is, just how bad is this agreement?

"_Exactly. If this particular human comes across Alice and is turned...we will have yet another unstable and dangerous problem on our hands."_

There wasn't a moving vampire in sight. Esme, Rosalie and Charlotte are going to be PISSED when they get back from their latest shopping trip.

"_Caius, Alec and Jane. I need you three to head out to meet up with Irina and Laurent for extra protection. This captive is the first solid break we've got, though someone should have remembered to capture at least **one** member of the enemy with only a few limbs missing when you rescued my ass."_

Oh I'm never living that one down.

"_Eleazar, Carmen. I need you two to head down to Jacksonville, have a little chat with these human captives. Get everything you can out of them."_

There was a clearing throat. Everyone looked round to find a rather frightful Riley standing there.

"_I would like to Volunteer for this mission Your Majesty, my gift works on humans too. Whatever they refuse to divulge I can get out of their minds regardless."_

Jasper nods.

"_What would Renee be doing making deals with people connected to a mob?"_

Nobody _**dared**_ breath. Not that we need to or anything, we were just that f**king scared about what Bella's reaction will be. She's already made a f**king blood bath out of bear to the point where that twisted prick Kruger would throw up, and that's just through vampires getting into Renee's very empty home. Wait a minute...none of us even know why the stupid self-centred hypocritical bitch is making agreements with mob wannabes anyway.

"_We don't know. Yet."_

Please, please be something stupid like she went on a few dates with the guy or something. Didn't pay her half of a wreck she got into.

"_I'll show Caius, Jane and Alec the best location to meet up with Laurent and Irina."_

The four of us went into the hall where I grabbed a map of the surrounding area. Rolling it out on the table I quickly find the point where Laurent and Irina were ambushed, and where they're to be heading next.

"_Here. Two miles south, east of town. They're taking refuge in a cave Laurent found, they sustained a missing limb each. So they'll need to get back here quicker for Carlisle to take a look at them."_

"_Any chance of the bastards still lurking?"_

"_No. There were only four that attacked them, luck was on their side. Humans were too close for a full out vampire smack down, so it had to be done in a human manner. Though no humans caught the show, they heard the sounds. Dare say that cops are circling the area, but all their going to find is ash, also have another captive to add to the vampire collection."_

They were rather relieved by that statement and headed off to meet Laurent and Irina soon afterwards, a map in hand just in case any humans spot them. Act the tourist part. Eleazar, Carmen and Riley headed off not long afterwards, it was a few minutes before everyone else decided to stop with the building and shit, and return to training.

I found myself frequently glancing at Bella and Jasper who were sitting in a corner, I could feel Bella's stress 70ft away and I wasn't even an empath. I was really starting to hate Alice, and that woman Bella is forced to medically declare her mother. Seems that they are both blaming Bella for their decisions, and making Bella suffer the consequences of their foolishness. So lost in my thoughts I didn't see bear sized vampire that is Emmett coming towards me, until he had my ass pinned to the ground, with my two closest friends being squashed.

"_OW! Em...Get off...your hurting the boys. Doing that could mean Charlotte getting rid of yours."_

His weight disappeared instantly and I looked around to find him on the opposite end of the make shift training ground. I suddenly realised that we had a problem. It was currently ALL work and NO fun. Well. This has just got to change. Most of the time we're just waiting around anyway. Yep. This needs to change.

I manage to sneak off into the hall, and upstairs, believe it or not we had balloons stored here for parties and stuff. Grabbing 20 bags of 15 balloons, filling them up with water, tie a little knot. Delicately place them in bowls and other things to hold the delicate cargo. Down the stairs, without dropping one I'll have you know and outside I go.

Perfect. All of them are now training, even our King and Queen. This is going to come back to bite me in my ass big time I know. But we are in need of some fun. All work and no play make vampires very dangerous creatures...more so than we already are. Taking a deep breath I grab one of the precious cargo, looking around and spot target number one.

Otherwise known as Emmett McCarty Cullen. Perfect.

"_**WATER DODGEBALL!**"_

Everyone looks round in time to see me throw a water balloon at Emmett. Catching him right in his face. The balloon explodes on impact, soaking him instantly. Laughter fills the air. Oh you poor misguided little vampires. Grabbing another, I take aim again. This time on Aro.

STRIKE!

Aro is now sporting a wet look.

"_Water dodge ball boys and girls. Start dodging. Emmett, Aro you two are out. Come on. Unless you want to get hit again."_

Just to prove my point I hit Emmett again. Then everyone starts running around, attempting to dodge my water balloons. Whenever I missed one, instead of them being caught, someone came back into play. Oh the fun. Course. So distracted and into the fun of my little game, I was completely unaware about a certain little vampire sneaking up behind me. Until bright pink paint coloured my vision. Bella's voice caught my attention.

"_Hope you have enough water to get rid of all the paint that's on you."_

All the paint?

"_There's only one colour on me Strawberry."_

The venom in my eyes got rid of the paint that was blocking my view. Oh how I wish it didn't. Because there in front of me was my own god damn firing squad. All off them soaking wet, armed with a balloon filled with an unknown colour of paint. Bella moves out of the line of fire.

"_Ready!"_

Everyone got ready to throw.

Oh SHIT!

"_Guys...come on...what's wrong with a little fun..."_

"_AIM!"_

Not that it would take much aiming for vampires to get a decent shot in.

"_GUYS! COME ON!"_

I saw an evil smirk from Strawberry. Oh this is war. Very much a war...Charlotte will...oh bollocks. I caught Charlotte, in her hair. She loathes that. Rosalie standing next to her. I'm f**ked.

"_Babe. Come on...just trying to get everyone to relax you know. Come on Baby, I would never hit you with these things intentionally you know that..."_

She shakes her head. An glint of evil joy in her eyes. Well. At least my sexy hot mate/wife is going to be happy with this. I shall face my punishment with what little dignity that is about to be robbed from me. Then I hear it.

"_**FIRE!**"_

The last thing I see is a shit load of balloons coming my way. Some of them with enough force behind them I actually hit the ground. Well damn. I dread to think what's going to happen next.

I have such a cruel, cruel Queen.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 1 of my version of New Moon is almost complete, and I may post it soon. I will let you know the title before posting.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22.**

**Caius's POV**

I have to admit that despite my uncertainty about Isabella Swan being up for the task of Queen she is certainly holding her own right now. Not only that but by GOD does it feel great knowing that I can actually safely get into the thick of the action, or at least as safe as you can be when there is a war on the horizon. Everyone knows it, they just don't say it. I let out a sigh of relief at the thought of how so much more...relaxed I have become since relinquishing power to Jasper and Isabella, I never thought it would feel this freeing. If I had any indication it was this great I would have done it years ago, hell centuries ago.

"_Everything alright Caius?"_

Boy did that one take more getting used to. To be addressed by my Christian name with the _Master_ being in front of it. Still a little strange now. I turn to answer Jane's question.

"_Yes. Just eager to get these two traitors into an interrogation room...I can't believe Emmett Cullen was serious about that one."_

A chuckle escapes me as I remember the pout the overgrown child gave. Which promptly turned into a grin bigger than a child's on Christmas day when they learn there was a hidden present somewhere in the house, at the news that there were already plans for an interrogation room. There was something oddly loveable about that guy.

"_Can I ask...why is it that you are so hard on Queen Bella? She is an excellent Queen, and an even better person. She is the sister I've always wanted."_

Well that's interesting. I'll be thinking back to that statement when I have the time.

"_I agree with you whole heartedly with my un-beating heart Jane. However, Isabella's kindness, although a very admirable trait, is also a great weakness to her. I am able to piss her off, and I intend to use that gift to make her see that whilst her compassion is very useful needs to be limited towards her enemies."_

"_I agree with you Caius, as does Jane. But you need to be careful. King Jasper does not wish for her to bare unnecessary guilt. Why, she has already burnt off that late insane bitch Maria's hand and that was whilst she was human. And you did not see her rage at the news of her mate being held captive. Queen Isabella has it in her to be as ruthless as the next vampire, she just wishes to exercise any and all methods of extraction and punishments before going to the most violent and...final methods."_

Really. Hmm. Perhaps I had written her off as too kind, too soon. Then again she didn't waste time pinning my ass to a wall as soon as I was insulting to her. But I had chalked that one up to a vampire feeling the stress of not having their mate with them.

"_Well. This is interesting information."_

"_Not only that Caius but she...I may have my arm ripped from me for telling you this, but Isabella had been abused by one of the shape shifting werewolves. I could see it in her eyes that Isabella wanted his hide above her mantel but she remained diplomatic and as calm as the situation could allow her to be. Isabella was able to think of all others in the equation. Like the fact that the immature bastard has a father that needs care because he is in a wheel-chair. Besides I think having Isabella become a vampire has made him suffer enough, even more so when he learned that he had been played."_

"_The Seer Whore's doing,"_

Jane nodded. What was with that foolish slut? I think over everything that Jane has just informed me of in regards to Isabella's mercy for such cowardly acts being placed upon her. My Lord, she is most definitely going to make a far greater Queen than I had originally thought.

"_Still can't believe that Jane. I mean. That MUTT grew UP with Queen Isabella and he took the word of a complete stranger and for what? Because Queen Isabella did not share his feelings?"_

Alec say what? I have to stop associating with Emmett Cullen.

"_What? Queen Isabella knew the little punk?"_

Both nod, their faces hard and angry. Clearly still wanting to skin his hide alive. Not a bad idea. It has fast been established that attack on our new found leaders is an attack on us all that follow and respect them.

"_Queen Isabella even put his ass in place before it started. He dared disrespect her by declaring the far long passed idea that a woman's place is in the f**king kitchen. Bare foot and pregnant whilst allowing men to talk about her."_

OK. Now. I'm _**very**_ pissed. I may have been a human three thousand years ago, a vampire for that length of time but even myself and my brothers have moved with the times. F**k even the Romanians have, and their older than my brothers and I. Soon as the times change, we, vampires, change with them. It is how we go unnoticed by those we once were. A growl rips through my chest at the sheer stupidity of this...**_boy._** If I ever meet this pillock and he disrespects our new Queen again, then she shall have a werewolf rug for her feet to walk upon. That is after all the only use a werewolf of any nature has to us vampires. Though in standard wolf terms, I hear they taste rather nice. Not that I shall ever try such a thing, unless in dire urgency.

"_I am eager to know what our Queen did at learning of his disrespectful views."_

The twins suddenly had evilly pleased smiles of satisfaction on their lips. Chuckles even came from them.

"_She punched him. So hard that his worthless hide met the floor and a very sensitive jaw. According to King Jasper, our Queen even broke his nose. Oh how I wish I was there to witness that."_

"_We may well witness our Queen unleash her rage on vampires brother. I almost feel sorry for whatever unfortunate prick meets her anger. Almost."_

This is another thing I love about not ruling any more. You can have relaxed conversations with those around you, but that one has not failed my attention either. Neither our King and Queen place themselves above the rest of us. Perhaps that is where my brothers and I went wrong, along with the Romanians. We placed ourselves above the rest of our species.

"_Wonder what that hypocrite that is Queen Isabella's mother has done."_

"_Only she knows."_

"_Why is her mother known as the hypocrite?"_

They looked at me shocked. I honestly had no idea.

"_Queen Isabella's mother married Charlie right after high school, she was pregnant with Isabella at the time. But when Isabella called and told her that Isabella and Jasper got drunk and married...Renee disowned our Queen because our Queen made it clear she wished to try and make the marriage work."_

Now I wish I was with the other group so I could give that little two faced slut a piece of my mind. Now I am not a vampire that condones violence on women, I know, I know shocking seen as how I take women's blood to sustain my life. But I do not get any sick twisted pleasure from it, and I always make sure that I drain them quickly out of a morbid sense of respect to the woman in question. But I am _really_ tempted to strangle that wench. How dare she. No wonder there is always a flicker of pain in Isabella's eyes whenever her mother is mentioned, and yet Isabella still wishes her mother safety. I was upset that her mother never showed up for her only child's funeral. Now I really wanted an overdue chat with that woman.

The three of us lapsed into silence, each of thinking about something either to do with that insane Seer, the mother that has disowned the most compassionate woman I have ever met, or the task ahead. I was thinking about all three.

We walked in silence to the agreed meeting place where we have two captives now. As we got closer to the point a noise caused the three of us to stop. Then a scream.

"_**IRINA!**"_

Oh they are _**NOT**_ f**king escaping.

"_Jane. Do it."_

"_With pleasure."_

Screams of Jane's power being used filled the air. As the three of us headed off to where Laurent and Irina were. When we got there however. It was to find that there was five others sent by that Seer bitch. F**K me. This is progressing faster than we thought.

"_Alec. Take over from Jane's power. Jane call the others."_

Silence replaced screaming, whilst Irina and Laurent straightened up. Looks of confusion soon turning to relief and then anger. Laurent went over to their nearest attacker and mercilessly tore his head off.

"_Prick."_

I saw a nervous Irina approach Laurent. Placing her hand on his shoulder.

"_I'm safe now. They can't..._

"_**WHAT THE F**K DO YOU MEAN THAT BITCH SENT A SECOND WAVE!**"_

All five of us froze at the sound of Isabella's enraged voice. Well f**k me sideways if I ain't effectively scared shitless. I hear Peter Whitlock's stuttering response has turned into a quiet murmur. I dread to think what she'll do to these captives. Maybe merciful of us to kill them all now.

"_We will be there by the end of the day."_

Jane closes her phone looking rather scared herself. Eyes wide.

"_Queen Isabella...well...s...she...er...rather..."_

"_Pissed?"_

"_Murderous would be more accurate. I think maybe she's reaching her limit on how much bad news she can take."_

Oh. Brother.

"_Better not keep her waiting then."_

Laurent was right. We made quick work of dismembering the new captives before running back to our base. Here's hoping that Queen Isabella doesn't go ripping out _**all**_ our spines.

On the upside.

She is most certainly going to be the best first Queen the vampire world could ask for.

**A/N: There you go guys. Caius's view on things that are currently going on. Eleazar is next. Second chapter of my new story already under construction for your reading pleasure, and there is even a third story that I am making notes on, and already have a draft of. This one however is for all you 10th Doctor/Rose Tyler fans.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Speech in the centre is whomever Eleazar talks to on the phone.**

**Chapter 23.**

**Eleazar's POV**

Time's were changing. That much was beyond clear, it was shockingly scary how quickly vampires far and wide were gathering to swear their loyalties to Jasper and Isabella. But a part of me is afraid that this may be because of who Jasper is, he didn't get the reputation for being a cold hearted, ruthless bastard sitting on his arse. However Isabella's loving compassionate nature will not be a lost to anyone that sees it first hand, her nature has already worked miracles in calming Caius himself. His reputation is almost as feared as Jasper's, if it weren't for the fact he spent most of his time literally sitting on his arse I dare say he'd have been _the_ most feared vampire in our world.

Myself, Riley and my loving wife/mate are almost at the make shift holding area James and Garrett created for the human prisoners. It makes me uneasy as I think of all the possible deals that Renee Dwyer has gone and made. The three of us haven't stopped once, not that we really needed to, thankfully we took our full of our respective diets before leaving. Riley has gone to drinking from the criminals of the world, but not you standard car thief no. The ones that might as well just admit they've sold their fucking souls to Satan.

"We're almost there Sir."

Ooh, I hate that. To be called sir, makes me feel old...wait. I'm already old enough to be this kid's great, great grandfather. Still. No need to make me feel even older.

"Just Eleazar please and thank you. How long you been a vampire for Riley?"

"Just entering my fifth year S...I mean Eleazar. Heidi was very helpful on how best I should try to channel my blood lust."

Really. Huh. That's interesting. She wasn't much of a helper when I left.

The rest of the journey was spent driving in silence. Each of us wondering what kind of thing we are about to walk into here.

When we did arrive it was to find that the place we were instructed to go to was big enough to house not just the human captives but Renee and her husband. Whilst myself and Riley went to talk with James and Garrett, Carmen went to join Victoria and Kate in their secret observations of Renee and Phil Dwyer.

Descending the stairs to the basement I find all the captives tied up with bags over their heads. I look to James and Garrett with a raised eyebrow. Both just simply shrugged.

"Not like they can do anything. Not against us anyway."

Can't really argue with that logic.

"Fair enough. Gentlemen this is a very gifted lie detector."

Riley, I could tell the poor thing was nervous as hell. Had he been human he'd probably throw up.

"Let's get to the bottom of this then. The sooner we do, the sooner we can join the big smack down."

All of us united in our common goal to protect not just our secret but our new King and Queen. I speak too quickly and quietly for the humans to pick up n what is being said.

"Can you get anything from them?"

"One second. It's like...tuning in a radio. Need to find the right signal if you will."

The three of us older vampires wait patiently. When Riley is finally able to get something his eyes grow wide at first before narrowing to slits. Hissing in pure rage.

"What is it?"

"It would seem that Mrs. Dwyer has neglected to inform Isabella and Charlie about something _very_ crucial."

This didn't sound good. Not one little bit. I have a feeling I'll be doing something I haven't done since I was human, breaking out prayer beads. Riley shoots back up the stairs of the basement, and it doesn't take a genius to know where he is going.

Sure enough James, Garrett and myself find Riley glaring at Renee through a glass door. Who designed this place? Puts me in mind of the sixties where everyone got high just for the hell of it. Victoria, Kate and Carmen are looking just as confused as the three of us.

"Riley. What's wrong?"

"I saw his memory. The one wearing that Hawaiian shirt, whatever the fuck that's about. Sorry ladies. He is 'Freaky' Fred's son, and it seems that this whole thing with his old man went down when our Queen had recently turned five. Sonny Jim downstairs was 12. Fred Jr came here with his legal guardian to access how easy it would be to get to Charlie's daughter, but when he caught that twisted fuck staring intently at our Queen. Well he gave Mrs. Dwyer here a choice. Uncle Johnny, yes that is the clowns name, put a gun to Renee's head. Didn't even have to threaten to pull the trigger before she sold Isabella to be that shit's slave. Only legally speaking Isabella would have become his wife."

Fuck. Me.

"W...w...well...a...w...w...who..."

Christ I'm stuttering. I haven't done that one since I was turned. Whimpers were coming from Kate, Carmen and Garrett. The four of us have seen how Jasper can get when you _jokingly_ threaten Isabella, and that's having a fucking water fight.

"E...Eleazar. My sweet love...h...how far do you think we should be when we give this news to Jasper?"

"Before we do that...anyone got a bible?"

Garrett was the one to ask. None of us were wanting to piss off Jasper if there was even the _slightest_ of chances that Riley was wrong. But I highly doubt he is.

"Riley. Bud. Any chance that he is just that fucking stupid and was thinking of a fantasy as reality?"

I knew he would. Riley shook his head, just as the realisation of how pissed Jasper is going to be sets in. Now he'd frozen in fear.

"We're gonna die for delivering this news to him aren't we."

"Only if he finds us before he calms the fuck down."

James was beyond correct in that one. James wraps an arm around his mate's waist.

"Eleazar. We have only heard the stories and rumours of the God of War...will he really be that angry?"

"James. The stories and rumours are child's play compared to the truth, and it will be worse. So much worse."

Garrett claps a hand on my back.

"It's been a terrific ride whilst it lasted brother, and I'll be seeing all of you on the other side to torture that all seeing slut after our King and Queen are done with her worthless hide."

I don't take my eyes of this _mother_. How could she do something so selfish? I had Jasper's number on speed dial 4, which I hit. Why didn't I dial it from scratch? Don't answer. Please don't answer. No such luck.

"Eleazar. What have you found out?"

For the first time since I was made, I wish that I'd been killed by that vampire instead of turned.

"We...well. Is Queen Isabella close by?"

"No. Why? Do you need to say this to both of us?"

"**NO!**"

A murderous God of War is one thing, throw in his Goddess. Half of Canada may well get fucking slaughtered in their sleep within thirty minutes of this call.

"I mean. No. You will not want her to hear this just yet. It seems that...well. Renee Dwyer...may have. Kind of...sold Isabella like an illegal mail order bride to the son of the man Charlie put away when she was five years old."

I said the last part quickly. But I could tell from the dead cold silence on the other end that Jasper got every last word. I look to my mate. Oh how I love her. I'll be replaying our eternal lives together as I burn.

"She. Did. What?"

The coldness of Jasper's voice sent a chill through every bone in my body. Shit I friggin shivered from his tone.

"Tell me that I accomplished the impossible and misheard what you just said Eleazar."

I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for it as I spoke.

"I'm afraid, My King. That I cannot do that."

3...2...1

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN!**_"

I dropped my damn phone because Jasper's bellowing voice actually scared the metaphorical shit out of me. We then heard nothing but jumbled words of sheer murderous rage from Jasper. Carmen was clinging to me, it was like she was hoping my body would some how protect her from his mere verbal rage. Dread to think of what he'll do when he sees Alice. However before we could get anything from his, the call was disconnected for some reason.

The five of us exchange confused looks.

"What are the odds his battery died?"

The nonchalant tone that Garrett spoke in soon had us laughing. Even though that would piss Jasper off more, most likely to the point where he'd throw his cell phone into a rock, a tree, a mountain side. Something that will ultimately cause the phone to shatter. Soon the laughter dies, and the original serious and angry mood we were all in returns.

"Now what do we do?"

"Riley. Get every shred of information out of their heads you can."

Riley nods before hurrying down to the basement. The girls went back to watching Mommy dearest and her husband, whilst Garrett, James and I joined Riley in the basement. All of us silently hoping that this will take longer than expected.

**A/N: There you go. Eleazar's POV. Either Jasper or Bella's POV will be next.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24.**

**Jasper's POV**

After Peter faced attack by balloon squad, we went to get cleaned up. Well everyone but Peter, whose been forbidden by Char to get cleaned up until all of Peter's pretty pinks, yellows and purple decorations have dried out. So two hours later everyone is gathered in the game room, Emmett apparently is close to finishing hooking up the TV so that it will work. It's ridiculously how pissed Em is over no TV.

Watching my beautiful wife brings that sense of peace I always feel. But of course, it is shattered by Emmett.

"FINALLY!"

Every laughs at Emmett's relief over having TV, but my gift makes it clear that everyone is secretly relieved that they no longer need to hear him bitch about it. Out the corner of my eye however I suddenly see Emmett go statue still, before falling to his knees.

"No. No, no, no. This can't be happening...it's the end. The end of everything."

Nobody moved.

"What's wrong?"

Emmett turns on his knees to look to everyone in the room.

"We've...missed Christmas."

Everyone else exchanged looks. That is until they threw anything they could grab at Emmett's head.

"Emmett you idiot. You had us all worried."

"Took the words out of my mouth Heidi, way to get us all in a panic for something so stupid."

Char's words were greeted with widening eyes from Emmett.

"Stupid? It's CHRSTMAS! You can't miss Christmas. It's like an unwritten rule."

"Emmett's like, been taken over by a high school airhead."

Some sniggers ring out from Bella's taunt. It was rather disturbing to hear Emmett say the 'like' and it wasn't even useful to the sentence.

"Hey. This should be a capital offence."

"Em, capital offence usually means a hard ass punishment. Besides it isn't that big of a loss, all we have to do is make our own Christmas if it'll make you happy."

Did I mention that I love my wife? Emmett's face lit up like a child's on Christmas day with two rooms full to the ceiling of presents. In fact Emmett was so happy by this that he soon disappeared somewhere, leaving the rest of us very confused. Rosalie however answered our unspoken question.

"He will have gone off to get the best tree he can get his hands on. Given that we live in a forest...he's spoiled for choice."

Laughter just rang out.

"If we're going to have Christmas then we better start coming up with decorations. Not like we can go buying them anymore."

With that everyone was off. Something to stress over that won't result in death, well unless one of the men piss the women off. Then I wouldn't like to say what the hell happens.

I decided to go in search of Emmett, no doubt he was more than likely analysing the trees as if it were some beauty pageant. Ruling out trees that had some fault to his idea of the perfect tree, and more than likely pick a tree so tall that we'd have to turn what was to be hacked for something else.

"JASPER! COME CHECK OUT THIS ONE!"

If I had ever had doubts that Emmett actually left childhood, I just got my confirmation. He hasn't. When I finally see where he is standing, I have to admit I am rather impressed with this particular tree. Too thick of a trunk and too tall to be hacking mind, but pretty damn good all the same.

"Emmett, we're not having that one."

The classic pout comes out. I shake my head.

"Why?"

Crap. Something that will convince him to not want to hack it down.

"Better of being a tree house."

Jasper, you are a daft prick. Now he looked and felt more ecstatic than when Bella told him we could just make our own Christmas. Thank god this can never be turned into a drug, everyone would be stoned.

"Sweet. Alright, let's find a second rate tree for the Christmas, all the others we can use for our tree house."

As I watch him dart off somewhere it becomes even more clear that the man really is still five years old. Good thing I can never get headaches. I was about to go after him until my phone rang, ID said Eleazar.

"Eleazar. What have you found out?"

"We...well. Is Queen Isabella close by?"

"No. Why? Do you need to say this to both of us?"

"**NO!**"

OK. That was weird.

"I mean. No. You will not want her to hear this just yet. It seems that...well. Renee Dwyer...may have. Kind of...sold Isabella like an illegal mail order bride to the son of the man Charlie put away when she was five years old."

I had to have misheard that. I didn't just hear Eleazar tell me that Bella's mother had effectively sold her own child.

"She. Did. What?"

The red haze was forming over my eyes as my voice laced with coldness. I _**had**_ to have heard wrong. There is no way. Right?

"Tell me that I accomplished the impossible and misheard what you just said Eleazar."

"I'm afraid, My King. That I cannot do that."

I hadn't misheard. There wasn't any fault in our network. She has really gone and done something that should have been completely impossible to her on a basic maternal level.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN!**_"

I hear something breaking very close to my ear. Looking down I see why. I have reduced my phone to dust through my rage. The red haze that had been forming solidified the rage I was feeling had to be released.

Now. I wasn't very aware of much other than the fact that my mate has been wronged._ Again._

"Oh fuck! Not good."

Spinning around me, there is a burly vampire. But my mate...my mate is nowhere to be found. He has her. This vampire has my mate.

And if he knows what's good for him, he'll tell me before I have to get violent. The burly vampire quickly becomes submissive. He has a brain. Good.

"Your mate is safe Major. I can take you to her right now to show you this."

"_Walk_."

A snarl the word out in a venomous hiss. Bastard better not be lying. I watch him as he walks around me, my body automatically turns as he walks around me. Before following him. Keeping this vampire in my line of sight at all times. Ready to kill him soon as my mate is safely by my side once more.

**A/N: There you all go. Jasper's reaction to Eleazar's news. Hopefully it's to your expectations, hope you enjoyed it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25.**

**Emmett's POV**

Shit, shit, shit. This was very bad. Whatever it is that has happened is bad enough for the merging of personalities to shatter and have the God of War take over completely. Christ I hope Bells can calm his ass down before half of Canada is slaughtered. I feel the God of War trying to glare a bullet hole into the back of my head as I take him to Bella.

What the hell could have happened? One minute he was happy Larry now his a raging raging bull on steroids. As we near the camp both of us can pick up on Bella's scent. Glancing to the sky I hope that Peter's Jedi shit kicked and has informed Bella of what is going on right now. Reaching the training space we made, I am beyond thrilled to find that Bella is already standing in the centre of the clearing space. Good. Now all I have to do is get my ass away from here before the God of War rips my spine out, however it is clear as day to me that Bella is pissed about something herself.

I let myself turn slowly to the God of War, real slowly I might add, dropping into a submissive position before cautiously backing away. Soon as I reached a good safe distance I moved a little faster, before cheating and using my vampire speed to get to my own mate.

In the game room I could tell just by looking that everyone was pissed about something. When I saw my Rosie, well I think this is the closest I have ever seen her almost shoot venom from her eyes and mouth.

"Babe? What is it? What's happened? Do you know why the God of War just destroyed this merging shit?"

Carlisle, Marcus, Peter and Charlie whipped around to look at me wide eyed.

"WHAT!"

OK, guess not.

"I'll take that as a no. So why are all of you so pissed?"

Everyone seemed to freeze up at my question. This has got to mean that Jasper's going to become even more pissed off.

"Want to write it down?"

It shocked me to find that this was the route they took. When Carlisle handed me the paper it didn't take long for me to start shaking. Another attempt to rescue...Jesus Christ. Their fear is understandable now, knowing this a good ten states, plus Canada could feel the God of War's wrath.

"How long until..."

"Three hours. Char and I are going to meet up with them."

This was starting to really piss me off. Peter snapped me out of my plans to get revenge on Alice for everything that she has done.

"What's this about the God of War taking over Jasper completely again? I thought that was over?"

"I honestly have no idea, one minute we were talking. I went off in search of a tree...but I did hear his phone ringing as I left. More bad news?"

Marcus nodded.

"Has to be almost apocalyptic for Jasper to become so pissed so fast."

Esme wraps her arm around Carlisle's waist, concern the main emotion in her eyes. Then again, Esme being our mother when is she never concerned?

"Is there anything else Emmett?"

"Actually..."

Jasper had shouted something. My concern for why Jasper was taken over by the God of War prevented me from remembering. But now I do.

"I heard Jasper scream, word for word. 'What the fuck is wrong with that woman.'"

Brows furrowed. I was just as lost as they were.

**Renee's POV**

What was going on? I wish these FBI agents will just tell me and Phil whose threatening our lives...as long as they don't know about my selling Bella as a mail order bride of course. Not that it matters anymore, she had to get married to that little shit and die. Leaving me to deal with this mess.

Selfish little bitch.

Phil is still pacing around this living room of where we're being held for safety. I haven't seen any of the agents since we arrived, I know that there are more here though. What was going on? As I run a hand through my hair the door opens, and three women come in. Two I know to be the agents that helped bring us here, but the other I do not know.

"You have some explaining to do Mrs. Dwyer."

Phil stopped to look between me and these three women. Oh shit.

"Do I now?"

"Yes. You do."

The newest arrival takes a step forward, looking at me like she'd desire nothing more than to rip my throat out. Bring it on bitch.

"Where do you get off selling your daughter as a mail order bride to the son of a dangerous criminal your late ex-husband arrested?"

Oh fuck.

Phil looks at me in shock.

"Renee!"

"Phil, darling I would never do such a thing."

"Funny. We have information that says otherwise Mrs. Dwyer. Like a contract, that has your signature."

Christ. So bloody useless. Well there was no point in denying this anymore.

"FINE! I sold that whiny little bitch as a mail order bride. Fucking slut ruined my life."

"So you ruin hers is that right?"

When did I get to my feet?

"YES! That's exactly right. She destroyed mine so it is completely within my rights that I destroyed hers. Not that it matters anyway because the fucking whore's dead. Now I have to clean up _her_ mess."

My breath is coming out in short intakes because of how angry I am. However it wasn't any of the women that spoke. It was Phil.

"Wrong Renee. Bella isn't the one that ruined your life. Why couldn't you see what a gift you had been given? How many women in this world _crave_ for a child but never get the chance to be a mother for one reason or another? If you didn't want Bella then you should have left her with her father. Wait. You wanted to spite them both didn't you. Make them both pay for something that was outside their control."

Phil was looking at me with complete disgust. He turns to the agents.

"Do either of you know a good divorce lawyer? I don't wish to be associated to such a spiteful town whore any longer."

What? Phil looks back at me. Seeing the shock on my face.

"Oh yeah. I'm well aware you've been spreading you legs for any piece of dick willing Renee. Consider this the last time you ever see me."

With that he left the room. GREAT! Bitch is dead and still she ruins my life. How is this fair?

The agents shake their heads before leaving me completely alone.

**A/N: Emmett and Renee's POV. Reviews welcome, thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26.**

**Jane's POV**

We moved as quickly as we could, it was still daylight so we had to be cautious of unwanted and unknown eyes. The only upside we had was the mass cloud, all our captives in bags and to look at us you would probably think Santa's helpers shifting some new presents for Christmas to come. None of us spoke instead we remained in silence keeping our senses sharper than normal. Ready to cut down anyone or anything that got in our way. Neither of us willing to take the chance of being lulled into another false sense of it just being us.

My mind kept going over how pissed Jasper is going to be when he hears of this. Nobody was willing to fuck with Bella, but fucking with Jasper. That was the same as willingly walking into a burning building to us vampires. I couldn't suppress the shiver that shot down my spine at the thought of his rage.

It was five hours later of moving slowly through the forest around us until we reached the camp site, and the five of us knew instantly that something was wrong. Jasper had Bella in a vice lock grip, inhaling her scent. Oh great. Just what we need. Some has already given him bad news. This is just great.

Out the corner of my eye I catch Peter, whose waving at us frantically to get our attention. Once all five of us spotted him we headed over to him as quickly and as quietly as possible. Startling a pissed God of War, not too clever.

Inside our 'conference room' plus 'game room' the rest were gathered around. Looks of anger as we bring in the captives. I have never seen Marcus this enraged, shit not even Carlisle. In fact I don't think there are any vampires out there that has seen Carlisle Cullen pissed off like this.

We worked in silence setting up the prisoners on chairs with Alec using his power to ensure they don't try anything. One at a time, without the use of their legs as we just tossed those straight into the now roaring fire. As expected Peter took charge.

"Alec. Wake one of these spineless and brainless bastards up."

Captive number one, whom was on the right end, woke up and instantly noticed that he didn't have any legs. That's right. We, unlike your maker, have brains. Everyone, even loving maternal Esme, are wearing cold calculated looks.

"What have you done to me? Where the FUCK are my legs?"

THWACK!

He is hit upside his head by Charlotte. The shock shut him up.

"You will not speak until granted permission."

Now being a former member of the Volturi guard I can tell you what fear looks like. Shit anyone that got near me reeked of it, but it is nothing when in the presence of those that fought in the Southern Wars. Being scared of the Volturi was instant, and we hardly did shit to install said fear. The double doors shatter into splinters at the God of War, our King stands in the door way. Eyes onyx black and yet a raging inferno clear for all to see. Our Queen standing to the side of him, angry yes. But nowhere near as angry as our King, so whatever it is he has been told already sent him over the edge.

"Start the interrogation Captain."

The cold voice of the God of War had our legless pillock cowering in his seat within half a second. Peter bows his head to show that the order shall be followed through.

Two hours later the torture of prisoner one is over and done with and his ass is burning to ash. Once he was gone for good, we moved onto the next one. Then the next one. Those whom have no experience with torture found themselves leaving, not ready to see some of the things that was being administrated. When the torture started to get really gruesome, the God of War escorted his bride to the safety of their cabin when his power told him it was making her incredibly uncomfortable. Have to admit, even I felt sick, and I bare the reputation for being a sadistic torture-loving slut.

By the early hours of the morning all our captives where toast and now everyone had rejoined to discuss what was learned. Seer had shit on loyalty. Most of our captives didn't even need to be tortured before they started singing like a drunk customer in a Karaoke Bar.

Bella is sitting on the God of War's lap, yes he is still very much out to play. I was pleased to find that Tanya and Charlie seem to be working towards getting together. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, Irina on Laurent's. Esme on Carlisle's, and Char on Peter's. A huge part of me, the part from the Volturi, found it rather sickening. But the girl in me found it rather sweet.

Bella asked the question that those wanting the answer were thinking.

"What did they have to say?"

Those who'd witnessed the torture shared looks.

"The Seer is moving around too much to determine the best place for us to attack and put an end to this."

Peter's words were met with annoyed huffs.

"From what we can tell, she currently only has ten newborns. Untrained. Nor are there any more plans in the works to harm Renee or Phil."

The God of War snarled. O-Kay. Nobody asked why, fuck we all knew better than to do that.

"What else?"

Thank you Bella.

"From what they knew of, she's supposed to be heading to Mexico. Why is anyone's guess."

There was silence once again. Everyone was wondering what we are to do next, but nobody had the balls to ask the God of War a question right now. Something had seriously pissed him the fuck off, say the wrong thing and nobody will be liking the end result that's for damn sure. Suddenly said leader looked to Charlie.

"Charlie. We need to talk about something."

He knew better than to counter act. Bella was left here with us whilst the two men left, none of us heard a word about the conversation that was going on between them. They were obviously too far. Everyone exchanged looks of uncertainty. Until...

"_**SHE DID WHAT? THAT FUCKING...**_"

Charlie's voice was cut off abruptly. Bella looked scared, it didn't take a genius to know that she's never heard Charlie yell like that before. Peter suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"The next couple of weeks. Are not going to be pleasant."

Oh good god.

Twenty minutes later we look around as the God of War and Charlie return. Their eyes on Bella.

What has that stupid whore of a mother done now?

**A/N: Shorter than I originally intended but I was starting to hit a bit of a wall with the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it none the less.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27.**

**Bella's POV**

Something was troubling my husband, even those that were truly no longer living could see this. The only question was _what?_ When I heard my father shout like that, well my mind is beginning to narrow down a list of suspects. Even more so when my dad and husband came back into the room, both looking ready for a kill.

"Isabella, my sweet. Your father and I need to talk to you about something."

I quickly get to my feet and the three of us leave for mine and Jasper's cabin. Turning to face them, it is find grim expressions on their faces now. But the rage is still burning in their eyes.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"It's Renee, Bells."

This didn't sound like it would be anything good.

"What is it? I thought they said..."

"Oh no. She's perfectly fine. Physically anyway, how long that will last is another story though."

Now I was starting to get scared.

"Why? Please, just tell me what happened?"

I watch my dad close his eyes and let out a sigh. This is never a good thing. When he opens his eyes back his eyes, which are now more gold than red as are my own, seem more sad now. Disappointed, and disgusted.

"Bella. Honey. It seems that Renee...effectively. Sold you as a mail order bride when you were five years old."

I froze. Part of me, foolishly praying that this was just some very sick joke. But I knew that neither my dad or Jasper would do such a cruel thing to me. Another part of me, the part that constantly starved for her to show me that maternal love and care, was breaking. Shattering in pain at the revelation that my own mother hated me so much. But the rest of me, the part that Jasper has helped me to discover and grow into is pissed.

No. Pissed doesn't even begin to cover it. Enraged? Murderous? Livid? No matter what word I used, it didn't seem to be strong enough.

That is the last conscious thing I remember.

**Charlie's POV**

Telling my daughter, my precious gift from life, that her own mother loathed her. Crushed me. How could Renee be so selfish? So cruel and evil to such a wondrous gift. How many women in the world would kill for the chance of bearing a child? Rosalie for instance. Esme. Charlotte. Irina. Carmen. The list of women that I now knew whom longed for and can never have a child to love and care for but will never have was staggering to me now. Yet Renee, she _can_ have children. But doesn't want them. At least not my Bella. The one thing in my life that I could never and would never regret having.

If that bitch didn't want my sweet angel then why in the fuck didn't Renee just leave Bella with me? Lord knows and even Satan knows that I love my daughter to the point where I'd die if anything happened to her. Another good thing about being a vampire, the risk of harm coming to Bella now are limited.

Bella had froze the second I had told her, and now. She doesn't seem to be in there at all.

"Charles. I need you to back out of the cabin. Slowly."

"Submissive?"

"Yes."

I did as I was told. Backing out of the cabin slowly, though reluctantly. I didn't want to go leaving my baby girl right now, even if there was a strong chance she'd physically rip my head off.

It was as I reached the main cabin, where everyone else was, that I heard something that broke my dead heart. My daughter screeching with a mixture of rage and pain, and there wasn't anything I could to help her right now, because my little girl has become lost in her pain.

It took me a few minutes before I realised that the others were now gathered around me. Or was it seconds? I can never tell anymore.

"What the hell has happening?"

They deserve to known something. But I am not about to reveal everything.

"My daughter and I have just learned that we were betrayed by someone that was supposed to protect her no matter what."

It seems that I am surrounded by geniuses.

"What the **_fuck_** did that ungrateful whore do now?"

Rosalie. Is. Pissed.

"If I told you Rosalie. You'd blow a fuse."

Nobody made a sound after that. Until...

"Oh shit!"

Now, I don't know Peter as well as everyone else here. But I do know that when that man says the words 'oh shit' in that tone of voice. It isn't good.

"What's wrong?"

You had to ask Carlisle. You had to ask.

"We need to get back into the main cabin. Before Strawberry becomes a vampire ripper, with her teeth."

Oh shit.

We all shoot back inside and upstairs, seeing Jasper with Bella in his arms. Now normally you'd think the two of them were just messing around, being young. But the wild look in my daughter's eyes stated otherwise.

"Char. He'll need help."

"I agree. The rest of you stay here. Come on baby."

Charlotte and Peter shot off outside to help Jasper get my baby girl somewhere safe from harming anybody. Minus animals I dare say.

"Jesus fucking Christ. To look at this you'd think Bella had just woken up a blood crazed fucking new born."

"Emmett."

"Sorry Mom. But this is scary...Charlie. What the hell has that dumb bitch done?"

I couldn't answer. I was too concerned about my little girl. I don't think I have ever felt more hopeless. I look to Marcus, whose looking just as pissed I feel.

"The bond with Renee has shattered. There is no fixing it."

Snarls filled the air from the women. Tanya and Esme looked ready to go down to wherever Renee was and tear her uterus out with their teeth. Rosalie, well if you think Tanya and Esme look pissed, it's nothing compared to Rosalie.

"What are we to do now?"

Marcus, thankfully, took charge.

"I am afraid Irina, there is nothing we can. But wait until Isabella calms down."

My paternal instincts were telling me that this would take a while. It pained me more than I thought possible to know that there was very little I could do for Bella right now.

Before she dies, Renee is going to regret what she did all those years ago. I'll make damn sure of it.

**A/N: Good/Bad? Reviews welcome, and thank you to all that have already sent reviews.**

**For those that don't know there is a poll for you all to help decide what fanfic story will be next. Those of you that do know here is the current result.**

**X-men: - Rogue/Cyclops 55%**

**Harry Potter: - Hermione/Charlie 22%**

**Harry Potter: - Hermione/Bill 22%**

**Doctor Who: - 10th Doctor/Rose 00% (For all five potential stories)**

**Criminal Minds: - Morgan/JJ 00%**

**Don't like the current result? Then you know what you have to do. Get voting!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Lemons in this chapter.**

**Chapter 28.**

**Peter's POV**

It took the combined efforts of myself, Charlotte and Jasper to get a livid, murderous Bella to the forest. Now I have dealt with a lot of pissed and enraged newborns in my immortal life, and none of them were so vicious as Bella is right now. She puts a fucking pregnant lioness to shame right now she is so pissed. I could see Jasper getting annoyed himself, but not at his wife and mate, but at the pain her so called mother has inflicted upon her.

Jasper currently has Bella in his arms, which are interlocked. Charlotte and I are waiting for her to try and escape again.

"Both of you leave. Now."

We were unsure as to if this was a good idea. But we knew this was a direct order. Nodding quickly we shot off back to the base, but as we did we heard the unmistakable sounds of Bella screaming. I knew what had happened. Jasper has bitten Bella to try and get her to calm down.

It took us five minutes to return back to the camp site, where everyone else was pacing back and fourth outside worrying about Bella. Charlie was the worst. Naturally. Second place was a fight of worry between Marcus, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. All of them stopped to look at myself and Charlotte.

"What's happening? Is Bella alright?"

"Not yet. Jasper is working on calming her down. This is something that only he can do Charlie. I can't even begin to think of how helpless you must feel."

Oh I love my wife/mate so much.

"Bella's going to have torn up their cabin real good. Why don't we try to minimize our worry by rebuilding the interior?"

They nodded. Charlie was beyond eager. He wanted to help his daughter anyway he could, any task that could help her well he'd be taking it with both hands like a starved vampire would a single drop of blood.

Inside was like a fucking bomb went off, only to be put out by a hurricane. Everything was in shreds, and I do mean _everything_.

"Well? What the hell are we standing around here for? Bella-boo is stressed enough as it is, so lets get to work."

Thank you Emmett.

So we got to work. The women started by cleaning up, whilst us men began gathering the broken wood made furniture and started making twins of all of it. Actually we decided to make shit loads of couples, just in case. Seems that Rosalie, Esme and my babe thought ahead and brought countless amounts of matching bedding, rugs, blankets. Yes even the rug took a pounding. Though I don't think that one was intentional.

Bella and Jasper have been gone now for four days, Charlie is increasingly becoming more and more worried. With that worry becomes increasing anger. Anger at his ex-wife. Myself and many of the other guys have to take him hunting almost every hour now in order to get him to release his ever growing anger.

Right now Caius, Alec, Emmett and Carlisle are with him. Everyone else but myself and Charlotte are in the main cabin, the two of us are in Bella and Jasper's arranging some of the new furniture.

"How long do you think it will take honey? Charlie is...I don't think he can take anymore not knowing."

"I know. Sadly it's still going to take a few more days. They need time alone right now."

My gift was telling me that Bella was back from the darkness that whatever news she was given had forced her into. But right now she needed Jasper. Then she'd be needing her father.

"Charlie will be able to do a lot more soon."

Charlotte nodded. Then I saw the anger flash through her eyes.

"What do you think that stupid selfish slut did?"

I didn't need to ask who she was talking about. Charlotte had three specific tones now. Three different levels of anger, one level for Maria. Don't miss that nut job. Alice, my entire bank account says she took drugs when she was human, and lastly. Renee. Bella's mother.

**Jasper's POV**

After that bite, god did I hate myself for it. But it was all I could think of to get her to calm down. I hated seeing my sweet angel in this state. This demonic state. How could that fucking bitch do this to my sweet. My inner beast screamed _MINE!_ The upside of seeing my angel so enraged was that it snapped me out of my own. Just like my God of War needed Bella, her Goddess of War needed Jasper.

But then. Bella, or Goddess of War looked at me with the most powerful lust filled look I have seen from her. Christ help me but that shit turned me on, and I will hate myself for this but I couldn't stop. The God of War took over again and yes. I took her. Dominated her. And both my personalities loved every fucking second of it.

The area of the forest we are in looks similar to the cabin when I carried her out of it. Just worse. As we hunted in our demonic states too. Thankfully all animal. Not one innocent human, that would destroy Bella to a possible point of no return. So you can imagine the scene around us right now. Crime scene meets natural disaster. Several trees now the size of fire wood, splinters even. Blood and dirt covering our now very naked bodies, and Bella draped across my body. Eyes closed. Giving the impression that she is asleep, but now she is back. Back to my innocent, loving, caring Goddess

"How could she do this Jasper? Why does she hate me so much?"

I wrap my arms around her frame, bringing her closer to me. Kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know darling."

I don't even try to hide my southern accent anymore. It calms her more effectively than my power, have to admit that's a relief. I don't like the idea of using my power on her. Though if it weren't for my power we never would have wound up married in the first place.

"But you didn't do anything wrong. Short of loving someone too much that doesn't deserve it."

Her head moves so that her chin is resting on my chest. Her eyes filled with the emotions that she is hitting me with.

"Make love to me Jasper."

I don't speak. I just do. Raising my head up enough to kiss her, tenderly and making sure Bella is secure in my arms before rolling us over. Caressing every inch of her body with my hands, guilt swelling me at the amount of times I bit her when I aggressively took her. Sure we need to give into our animalistic nature at times, but I would always prefer this. Loving her like the precious gift that she is to me. Before long my lips kiss every inch of skin that they can reach, paying close attention to the bite marks that my mate and life now bares, and I am sickened with myself at the pleasure and pride I feel at the sight of them. Especially with the manner I gave them to her.

"Jasper. Please. I need you inside me."

Bringing my lips back to her own, I raise myself slightly. Always ready for each other. Resting my forehead against her own, I enter my life with much more gentleness than I previously had. Moving my arms so that they hold her back. Bella's arms mimic my own.

Our lips are in constant contact, kissing or not. My eyes closed, it was like instinct because I knew that Bella's were too. As I enter her again and again, Bella's legs wrap around my waist. We are oblivious to anything around us as we continue to make love, and like many times before we never spoke. Only the sounds of moaning and groaning could be heard.

I knew she was close.

"Let go baby."

I kiss her once more before she breaks the kiss.

"Jasper."

I will never tire of that sound. The sound of her whispering my name like a prayer. I continue to pump into her, bringing me to my own climax.

"Bella."

It didn't take long before we stilled. Not moving a single inch.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too darling. No matter what."

And I won't let anyone get away with hurting her. I don't care who they are. I felt Bella long for Charlie. Her father.

"Come on Darling, let's get back to the others. You need your father right now."

With painful reluctance I pull out of Bella. Oh shit. We tore our clothes to pieces. Well this is going to be interesting.

So we made our way back to the others. Naked and covered in blood and dirt. Here's hoping Charlie doesn't kill me.

**A/N: Good/Bad? I skipped over the God and Goddess of War lemon scene in case anyone found it to be a little too aggressive. Current poll results.**

**Harry Potter:- Hermione/Charlie 36%**

**X-Men:- Rogue/Cyclops 31%**

**Harry Potter:- Hermione/Bill 27%**

**Dr. Who: - Rose/10th Doctor 04% (End of Time Twist)**

**Dr. Who:- Rose/10th Doctor 00% (Remaining 4 Story lines.)**

**Criminal Minds:- JJ/Morgan 00%**

**Get to voting if you want one of the others to be the first story after my twilight fanfics are brought to an end. For those that are wondering. The one with the most votes will be the next story, followed by the second most votes and the third. So don't worry. Whatever one you like the sound of most, even if it doesn't come first it will be done. You're all just helping decide the order.**

**Thank you for your reviews and to those that have voted.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29.**

**Bella's POV**

Mercifully nobody was around as Jasper and I sneaked, yes sneaked back into our cabin. Everything that I destroyed was now replaced. I quickly entered the shower to get cleaned up, Jasper came in behind me. Wrapping his arms around me.

"Why are you feeling guilty darling?"

I lean my head against his chest.

"I destroyed all your hard work baby. Emmett's too. Hell everyone's and for what?"

One minute I was facing the tiled wall the next I was staring Jasper in the eyes.

"Because you were betrayed by someone that should be _protected_ you from the moment of your birth. Hell before that. From the moment she found out that she was pregnant, Renee should have been thinking like a mother and she didn't. You have _every_ right to be as angry as you are. Fuck I would have been more concerned if you didn't break at least _something_. Besides, we're vampires darling. Breaking shit just gives us an excuse to do something with our time. When someone like myself isn't worshipping his Goddess that is."

I smirked. Before leaning up and kissing him.

It ended up taking us another five hours before we left our cabin fully dressed, blood and dirt free. However nobody was here, had they all gone hunting? Jasper's thoughts appear to be following my own as his arms come around my waist yet again, lips instantly glued to my neck.

"Looks like we're all alone."

"Hmm. So it does."

"MAJOR! GET YOUR ERECT DICK AWAY FROM MY SISTER! OW! CHRIST CHAR"

I feel Jasper's lips making a pout against my skin.

"Darling. Would you be mad at me if I kill Peter?"

"Maybe later. Char on the other hand."

"Good point."

Just because the others were now returning, didn't mean that Jasper and I were going to part. That is until I saw my Dad enter, Jasper understood instantly and removed his arms from my waist. So I could propel myself into my dad's arms. Soon as I did that my dad held me tightly in his arms.

Not ten minutes later the two of us are outside, my dad staring intently at nothing in particular. With me sitting next to him.

"I want you to know Bella that I had _no_ idea about any of this until Jasper told me. If I did know, I swear I would have done everything in my power to get full custody of you."

It was awkward to say the least. Can't really expect otherwise when your dad's never been good at the talking about your emotions thing. So instead I just hug him. Once again that is how we stayed for several minutes, until someone clears their throat behind us. Not that vampires ever have that problem. I knew that it was Esme.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was hoping to talk to Bella."

My father and I parted, with him kissing my forehead before returning to the others. Whilst Esme sat down beside me.

"I don't know what has happened sweetie, but I do know that it concerns Renee. Regardless of what has happened Bella, and as cliché as this sounds. If you need a maternal point of view on anything, you can always come to me."

I didn't know what to say. But it was a great comfort to know that there are others in my life that _do_ care and want me safe. If it weren't for everything that has been happening till now I would have my dying insecurities rearing it's ugly head. But Jasper, being with him makes me feel so much better. Same with being around the rest of the Cullens.

"Thanks Esme."

When the two of us rejoined the rest I saw that Jasper was looking a little annoyed about something. Esme and I shared a confused look, before turning our attention back to them.

"What's going on?"

Jasper walks, at a human speed, to my side and promptly wraps his arms around me.

"Peter's being his usual pain in the ass self."

I look to Peter, who simply smirks.

"OK. Well...what's to happen now?"

The mood seems to become even more sombre.

"Unfortunately darling the only thing we can do right now is what we're still doing. Wait."

"Wait?"

Marcus took a step forward.

"I know that this is frustrating dear child, but we are still very limited. Edward and Demetri are still recruiting..."

Caius interrupted.

"And our dumbass madman of a brother is taking his sweet ass time getting here. Damn it. Emmett stay the hell away from me from now on."

Emmett just looked rather pleased with himself. Interesting. I look to Jasper, whose just as confused as myself. Thought that may be due to all the confused faces.

"My mission is now complete."

Rosalie asks what I was about to.

"What mission babe?"

"To make at least one of the former leaders talk less uptight. You're next Marc-y boy"

Whilst the rest of us were sniggering Marcus just gave Emmett a hard look.

"Don't ever call me that again."

That causes everyone to loose it through Emmett's over the top laughter. In fact it was so over the top that he propelled himself back in his chair. Hitting the ground. I feel Jasper's lips come to my ear.

"Come with me."

I see the men role their eyes, with the exception of Carlisle, Marcus and my dad. The three of them pretend not to have heard anything as myself and Jasper leave the main cabin. Heading straight for our own private one.

Entering the living area, Jasper guides me to sit on the love seat.

"Stay there. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that he darts off into our bathroom. OK...what is he up to? After a brief silence I hear the sounds of the bath running, a smirk comes to my lips as I remember how almost all the women threatened a ban on sex if the men didn't get the water going. That got them all to move real quick, except Jasper as I wasn't really all that bothered. Most of the women wanted to be able to have a bath, Jasper and I have just mostly taken to use the spring out in the forest. Much more private if you catch my drift.

Soon I could smell scented candles at work. Another three minutes and Jasper comes back into living area looking a little sad as he comes to sit on the coffee table in front me. Taking both my hands in his.

"You don't have to hide it from me you know."

I cock my head to the side more than a little confused. Jasper just smiles softly.

"Empath darling. I can still feel the sadness and the feeling of being unwanted, unloved. You've just buried it, rather well."

I swallowed, sometimes being married to an Empath sucked.

"We have more important things to worry about than the fact that my mother hates me."

Suddenly we were both on our feet, a hard look in Jasper's eyes. His hands come to hold my face, closing the distance quickly between us.

"Nothing is more important to me than you. You've...Bella you're own mother turned against you, that's not a small thing. This isn't something that should just be pushed aside."

"So what do you suggest Jasper? Rage a war on her?"

I was starting to get annoyed and angry, why couldn't this be left alone. At least until that deranged Seer bitch was dealt with. Surely someone whose soul aim is to kill any vampire that doesn't side with her twisted view on right and wrong is more important.

"No. That sort of thing would attract too much attention. Emmett's toying with the idea of going down there and spray painting some offensive word all over her car. The women just want to make Renee jewellery out of her."

I couldn't help the smirk that came from me at that. I could just imagine Rosalie doing that, even Esme actually. I was vaguely starting to remember Rosalie, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte pulling some stunt or other back when I was still a human. Granted it wasn't _that_ long ago, but it feels it. That's when I as struck by a very devious idea. Jasper, obviously, sensed the shift in my emotions.

"What is it?"

Before I could answer however Peter's voice rang out.

"YOU EVIL BRILLIANT GENIUS!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"I think maybe he was grossly deprived of sex when he was still human, muddled his mind."

Jasper smirked.

"STRAWBERRY! YOU RATTED ME OUT! OW! DAMN IT BABE DON'T DO THAT!"

The two of us sniggered knowing what Char must have done.

"Do I get to be on why you are such a brilliant evil genius?"

"How bad would it be...if...I were to...make Renee believe...that...I'm haunting her from beyond the grave?"

His eyes went wider than dinner plates.

"Peter's right. You're an evil brilliant genius. Remind me to never get you this pissed off at me darling."

I smile at him before kissing him.

"How about bath first, then I'll remind you to not piss me off that badly."

"I like that idea a lot."

With that we went to have that bath.

**A/N: Good/Bad? Thanks to all the reviews and those that have voted. Here are the current results.**

**X-Men: Rogue/Cyclops 34%**

**Harry Potter: Hermione/Charlie 26%**

**Harry Potter: Hermione/Bill 26%**

**Criminal Minds: JJ/Morgan 05%**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 02% (After Girl In the Fireplace)**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 02% (Doomsday, Rose stays)**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 02% (End of Time twist)**

**Doctor Who: Rose/10th Doctor 00% (Remaining two stories)**

**If you want to change the current outcome then get voting. Six days until the poll closes.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30.**

**Bella's POV**

It has been a week now since I learned about what Renee did, and thanks to everyone around me, I am learning how to control the anger that she's caused. Something that I have never felt to this magnitude before. Whilst each of them are comforting me in the best way they know how, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte and Rosalie have taken it upon themselves to write out a list of things for me to do so I can successfully "haunt" Renee.

Sometimes though myself, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Tanya and my dad have to rule out certain things. Because they are a little _too_ extreme. Where she'd flat out have a heart attack as a result, these ideas are the kind of thing you have to build up to.

Yesterday Peter told me, interrupting more alone time with Jasper and I, that Renee and Phil are now in the small village ten miles from here. Makes the haunting that much easier. Though when Peter came to tell us this, I thought for sure that Jasper was going to lynch Peter from his balls, Peter seemed to have jumped to the same line of thought because he bailed before Jasper got within arms length of him.

As I enter the game room I find that the brains behind the plotting all my _haunting_ activities. Chuckling softly at the sight of all of them looking like a bunch of school children preparing the best prank their school would ever see. My soft chuckling gets the attention of the plotters, all of them with silly evil grins on their faces.

"Behold our evil genius."

Typical bloody Emmett. Doesn't stop me from smiling though.

"So. What do we have?"

I join them to find that there is more than just words on a piece of paper. They actually have a bloody layout plan of the house where Renee and Phil are now being held for their protection. Though Phil is the only one that is safe from me.

"Christ! you guys are taking this seriously."

A scoff comes from Peter.

"Manly."

The four of us laugh at my exclamation. Peter just shrugs.

"Of course we're taking this serious Strawberry. She has offended and betrayed you, I think this deserves the big guns."

My Dad interrupts from the doorway.

"Just as long that's metaphoric."

Looking around I find that my dad his arm around Tanya's waist. Both of them seem to be _glowing_ with happiness.

"Hey dad...something you wish to share?"

Had he been human, dad would be blowing his blood vessels for the blush that would have appeared.

"Well..."

**Renee's POV**

Over the course of the last five weeks things have been incredibly boring. None of these _agents_ have told me a bloody thing, Phil is still here but refuses to acknowledge me. How could that dead little bitch still destroy my life? The three men continue to glare at me as though _I'm_ the one that's done something wrong. Whilst the women look as though they are constantly restraining themselves from ripping my throat out.

Looking at the alarm clock I find that the time is now two in the morning, Phil is in a room down the hall sleeping. Me? I am sitting on a window seat in my room staring out into the street below. Early January whether in the bloody north is miserable. Swear they've brought me back to fucking Forks. We were moved again you see, four days ago and it's a bloody nightmare here.

As I go to get into bed I see something moving from the corner of my eye. Turning back to the window, I see something that makes me freeze. A figure looking up at me. Who the hell was that? A car drives by, lighting up the figure...

My eyes widen as a blood curdling scream comes from me. How is that possible?

The door bursts open as the agents shoot in, Phil following close behind.

"What!"

All of them yelled at the same time. Snapping me out of my short daze.

"I...nothing. Just my imagination."

That resulted in glares from all of them. It didn't take long for them to disappear though, whilst I couldn't help but think if what I had seen was real or not.

Had I really seen Bella? No. I'm sleep deprived, that's all. Nothing more.

Come the next morning, after a stressful night's sleep, I was sitting in the living room. It would seem that after I went into my fitful sleep it had snowed. Heavily. So we are now trapped inside this damn shack they have the nerve to call a house. Everyone is bored out of their minds, but nobody seems to be willing to do anything entertaining. Well at least with me anyway. Not that I wanted to be anywhere near _those_ people anyway, if you ask me they all dress far richer than what they actually are. Who they're trying to fool I have no idea, but I'm not. Bet their just bloody uniform officers really looking for a promotion. Well I'll make sure that their little promotion won't be happening, I'm sure I can think of something that will keep those rude peasants where they belong. If not loose their jobs all together.

Phil appears in the doorway, glaring at me is his new way of looking at me. Traitor.

"Breakfasts ready."

With that he went back into the kitchen. Fine if that's how he wants it to be. Getting up I head to the kitchen, but as I walk through the hall something makes me stop. Looking up to the top landing, my body turns cold. A piercing scream once again comes from me, backing into something that's behind me.

SMASH!

Looking down I find a vase shattered on the floor, hurried footsteps reach my ears. Looking to the door I find Phil and those agents appearing.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Looking up I raise my finger but...nothing and nobody is there.

"Someone was there...just now..."

"James, Riley go investigate."

The two men known as James and Riley, not that I particularly care whose who. Their both just hired help as far as I'm concerned. But either way both of them shoot off upstairs, whilst my mind is racing.

Had I really seen that?

Last night it was my dead daughter.

Today I see my ex and very dead husband standing there. Glaring at me in anger, as though he knew that I sold that little brat as a kind of mail order bride. Even that was too good for the little bitch really.

No. Just the effects of being cooped in this house with _those people_.

Mentally shaking myself I turn and head into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

**A/N: There you go.**

**Sorry it's been so long since my last post with both stories. Having trouble forming Jasper/Bella's trip to the movies in 'One Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It.' Hopefully though I will be hit with inspiration soon.**

**Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas, and will have fun tomorrow night as we bring in yet _another_ New Year.**

**HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31.**

**Emmett's POV**

Now that we had started getting that bitch back for being so mean to my baby sister, the fun was really starting to happen. After that first night and the morning after, our ideas were pretty much run in the same manner. Scaring the shit out of Renee through her 'seeing' both Bells and the C man. But now we are all sitting around getting rather bored with this shit.

How do we _really_ mentally fuck her up? My baby sis deserves some pay back. On that whack job Alice too, but we still have to wait a little bit until that one comes to pass. Though according to Jedi wonder the day is getting closer.

"Come on."

I was a prank GOD for Christ's sake and yet I can't come up with a decent scare plan on a human. I'm loosing my edge.

It's all over. If it were not for my Rosie I would have no reason for being. My outburst had everyone look to me.

"There has to be _something_ we can pull that hasn't been done before."

I was _seriously_ loosing my edge. It is my God given gift to make people laugh at any time of the year, but even more so when there is a stressful situation on the horizon. It's like a repeated chant in my head.

I must make people laugh. I must make people laugh. And repeat for the rest of time. Except when there is alone time for me and my fire babe Rosalie.

"Well why don't we..."

Peter shoots down whatever idea Eddie boy has. Yes he is back, but we still haven't forgiven him for his role in trying to destroy the Jazz man. How can we?

"No mind reader."

To give him credit, Edward knows that he has practically royally fucked up here. Which is why he is willing to do whatever it takes to prove his loyalty to all of us. I just hope it doesn't cost his immortality. Just because he has cocked up doesn't mean I want him to die.

Char looks around curious.

"Where are our leaders?"

Peter just cocked his head to one side as though it explained everything. That means they're getting some loving. Despite everything that is going on all us mated vampires have found time to be together. I'm just thrilled that Jasper and Bella don't go banging each other anywhere near us. God would it be embarrassing to end up having an all out orgy with everyone because of Jasper's projecting lust all over the place.

Rosalie places her head on my shoulder whilst the rest of continue to try and come up with something. Sadly however none of us seem to be able to come with anything. So instead we just enjoy the peace and quiet.

Until...

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

Char glares at Peter. Oh someone's in the doghouse.

"PIXIE BITCH AND ARMY HEADING TO JASPER AND BELLA!"

Oh no she fucking won't.

As everyone, and I do mean everyone, shoots off towards the direction of Jasper and Bella I can't help but wonder. Rosalie, being the brilliant Goddess that she is asks the question I'm thinking.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE FIND US!"

That was a very good question. One that will be answered once we're done killing her that is.

**A/N: I know this is short, just think of this as the interlude before the big battle. Only a few chapters left of this story now. It seems that I am starting to loose the inspiration for this, so best round it off soon before it goes completely from my mind. Reviews welcomed, and thank you for all the reviews you've sent in thus far.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32.**

**General POV**

As yet another day begins to draw to a close, a couple was to be found in the middle of one of the world's biggest forests, doing nothing more than being together. Just sitting there, with the honey blonde man with the strange gold coloured eyes leaning against a huge Oak with his arms wrapped around his love. The woman eyes are even stranger, blood red can be seen but is greatly dominated by the gold. Such strange creatures yet they are just doing what every other couple in love do. Being together. Neither one of them are aware of what is about to come towards them.

"This is nice."

"What is darling?"

The man's thick southern accent alone causes a brilliant smile to come across the woman's face.

"This. Just the two of us alone. Not having to worry about your deranged ex-wife for a few minutes."

The man's grip tightens on his love. Before dropping his head and kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry about all of this Darling. We should just be able to enjoy being together, our only concern should just be high school and what college we want to go to. Not that nut fuck I used to think was it for me. I wish I'd never met her."

The two lapse back into peaceful silence. Enjoying the peaceful evening as darkness approaches.

Neither aware that it is more than the darkness of night heading towards them.

**Peter's POV**

How the fuck did this happen? Why didn't I pick up on this sooner? What the hell is going on? Oh I know what is going on, that little bitch has some how managed to pull one over on me. I am hyper aware of everyone around me as we run towards my brother and his mate. If anything happens to any of us...well that's a stupid thought as a fair few of us are going to catch it. That much my gift does tell me.

Charlotte is running next to my side, as we dodge the trees trying to our leaders in time. The footsteps of all the other vampires on our side pounding in my ears. I hear Charlie cussing up a storm. Growls and snarls from Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, Jane and Alex. The rest are silent par their determined running.

Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Bree, Austin, Caius, the rest of the form Volturi mass swarming behind us. Even Aro has grow some balls and is running with us. As we continue to run, I soon hear new arrivals. Shit...no ours. James, Victoria, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett and Riley. The Egyptian, Irish and Romanian coven are so silent, even in their running, that it's eerie. Little surprised that the Romanians can keep up in all honesty. There was one person missing though, aside from Demetri whose still hunting for Amazon coven.

Edward.

Where the _fuck_ has he cleared off to?

My senses pick up on Jasper and Bella. Everyone knew the plan. Nobody but myself, Char, the rest of the Cullens and Charlie broke through and into the clearing. The others, through constant practise, kept their thoughts on anything but us. Making decisions on things completely different to what is about to go down. Like those whom are mated are deciding what sexual position they're going to be doing. Those without mates are deciding on what to do with their time. Hunting in the French Alps for example. Reading a bitch long collection of books in a set time limit. Online shopping. We can't have Alice know how many of us there is.

Jasper jumps up, feeling both my urgency and sheer anger. Bella jumps to her own feet.

"What's wrong Captain?"

"Jazzy. Honey you've had your fun, now lets go home. After I kill that husband stealing whore of course."

Jasper and Bella spin round. Jasper jumping in front of Alice, whilst the rest of us snarl. Charlie is the loudest and most venomous after Jasper. Nobody insults a man's baby girl and gets away with it.

"Though I am curious as to why my family is siding with that slut."

"I hear you calling me a whore and a slut, but the last time I checked. I haven't and will _never_ cheat on my husband. You on the other hand. I won't be surprised if you're the first vampire in history to contract an STD with the amount of fucking you've been doing."

Smirks were visible on everyone's lips, and I knew that those hiding were smirking too. As they hide the rest of our army are moving stealth to surround Alice's little army. Alice didn't seem to appreciate being insulted. Hey. If you can't take it don't give it.

"I fail to see his attraction to you _Isabella_ after all you have no taste in fashion and let's be honest here. Even your own _mother_ loathes the very sight of you."

Bella froze. Esme was ready to kill.

"Well. Least I wasn't committed and had old sparky shoot through my head. No wonder you're so fucked in the head. Right. Mary."

Ah our girl is good. She has secretly been doing research on little Miss. Alice thanks to knowing that James saw her towards the end of her human life. Actually Alice was James' singer, apparently he is still rather sore about loosing the chance to have a taste. Alice, I have never seen her so still, Bella certainly knows how to put someone in their place. Even if a very low blow is required.

"YOU BITCH! **KILL THEM!"**

Ah. That's what I was waiting for.

But fuck. There was...a hundred of them. Oh this is going to suck. Still. Endured worse thanks to that whacked out Maria, swear she snorted something before she became a vampire. Wonder if it was similar to Crystal Meth.

Neither of us spoke. Instead, with the onslaught of hundred newborns running towards us, we just...well. For lack of a better term charged. How can I be thinking with _humour_ right now? I'm disturbed. There's no other explanation. Fucking Maria, should have killed her a little more slowly.

As we got closer, it became like slow motion. One step. Two steps. Their faces getting closer, venom dripping from their mouths. An insane look in their blood red eyes. At least we have two newborns, Bree and Austin still have some lingering newborn strength in them.

Then. My fist connected with the head of a newborn who couldn't be any older than fourteen. Hating Alice even more I shatter the young one's face into pieces. She _**is**_ going to suffer for this.

**Marcus's POV**

Watching from my view point I saw that there was a hundred newborns charging towards my beautiful niece and nephews. It took all my energy to not snarl at the sight of a young man no. Not a man. A boy of 12. **12** being forced to fight this insane vampire's desire. I look to my side and find both my brothers equally angered by this knowledge, how could anyone do that to a boy? Yes Jane and Alec are young, but for fuck's sake there is a limit.

And where the HELL is that mind reader?

"Marcus. Brother...look."

Looking to direction indicated I feel a chill, not an easy thing to do, run through my body. A hundred more coming up behind the others. Then it happens. What we've painfully been waiting for. Captain Peter Whitlock's voice ringing out.

"**NOW!**"

It was with great sadistic pleasure that I saw a look of pure horror replacing the Seer's twisted evil smirk of pride at the sight of us. For I am truly convinced that almost every vampire in the world is here right now. She wanted a war, and now she has it. Really didn't think this all the way through.

Vampires a many fall to the ground screaming at the agony of Jane's power. Other being mindless zombie's through Alec's. Kate, such a wonder and a delight to be around, wastes no time in sending electric bolts of energy at the touch of her enemy. They fall to the ground quickly. Those less experienced begin to dismember those powerless to attack.

Bella's mental shield still with stands but she seems to be having some difficulty keeping the physical one up for longer than a few minutes. Which is why she is now surrounded by newborns.

I have lost my dear mate. But it will be over my fucking ashes and the coldest day in hell when I will allow my niece to be taken from this world. The tradition red haze shoots across my vision and I knew nothing more expect that I had to protect my beloved niece.

Never before have I devoured the sounds of a vampire's scream of pain before. It was like tasting the most heavenly scented blood, that is how much of a monster I am forced to be. All because one female cannot accept that she is in the wrong.

**Tanya's POV**

When the order was given I immediately shot down there with everyone else. Trees became nothing but splinters and dust as we fought our way down. At least on the side I was standing, some were fortunate enough to have a clear run to all the way to the battle. Cursing Alice in my mind, I crush skulls with simple punches, remove arms and legs from others as I desperately try to get to my Charlie's side.

As I get closer, I briefly catch glimpses of my sisters, brothers, cousins and the one I hope to one day call my daughter fight other newborns. Two hundred newborns. Two hundred families that have lost the ones they love because Alice is insane. Oh how I feel guilty for being forced to end their immortality as well. But most of them...they are young. Far too young to be able to gain complete control of their thirst. Is this why Alice did this? Why she turn so many at such young ages? In homes that the maternal instincts of the females will come rushing to the surface and only see them as children?

Esme is suddenly beside me. The two of us holding our own relatively well, fighting with our backs to each other for safety reasons as we have been trained to do. But then...a child. A true child. No older than eight years old is before me. So small. Was once so, so innocent. A look of insanity and confusion in his eyes.

"Oh God. Only eight years old."

It came out in a whisper. I feel Esme freeze up behind me.

"This one is seven."

I catch a smirk appear on Alice's lips.

Now. I. Am. **PISSED!**

Esme returns to her senses also. I look at the child briefly.

"I am _so_ sorry for this."

With that we both kill these two small once innocent children. But we do not have the time to feel anymore guilty. Why? Because we are so enrage at the line Alice has crossed. This is a lowness that I thought would never, _ever_ be crossed again. The smirk is gone.

"You **_will_** pay for this."

Esme and I continue to fight the ever advancing newborns. It is then that I realise that the screaming and zombie like state of the other newborns has come to an end. Why?

Shit. We're starting to loose. Austin is down. Eleazar is missing an arm...shit...what is happening?

An agonizing scream fills the air.

"_SULPICIA!"_

I turn my head in time to see it happen. Seven newborns all jump on Aro's mate...and then I am tackled. Eight of them on me.

Surely this isn't how it is to end?

Turning my head to the side I see many others being pinned to the ground. Bree is no more. Charlie is pinned...Bella also.

There stands Alice.

A Victory smirk on her face. I have never hated anyone more.

**A/N: Part one of the battle. Where is Edward? How could they be loosing so suddenly?**

**If anyone can tell me then name of the Volturi shield I will be _thrilled._ Thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33.**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Peter made it clear that the fight was going to happen today. I knew I had to act fast. The only comforting thought I had was that what I needed was a lot closer than they thought. The pack. I had been keeping my eye on them since I learned of their phasing again, the one. Jacob Black seemed to be in love with Isabella but hasn't seen been near her since myself and Alice manipulated him into hurting Isabella. Not that I blame him, dare say that despite his burning desire to see her, Jacob know he'd be getting the the shit kicked out of him should he do something completely stupid.

It took me ten minutes to reach the pack, there was now ten of them. Shit. That stench is vile. A few of them are in their human form. One of them being Sam Uley. Growls come from the rest of the pack at the sight of, effectively catching Sam's attention more effectively.

"What are you doing here leech?"

I shrugged, despite my irritation.

"Oh you know. Nothing much. Fancied a stroll, vampire newborn army is attacking. Nothing more than that really. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?"

Sam seemed to pale dangerously quick.

"How many?"

"No idea. But there is a load of vampires on our side."

Just then I pick up the scent of several vampires. One of them Demetri's. Turning around I see him, and whom is clearly the Amazon coven.

'_Sorry for the delay. Bitches are hide to find, which is new. Normally they're a dime a dozen.'_

I didn't find anything funny right now.

"Alice is attacking."

Demetri froze.

"Then what the _fuck_ are we doing standing around here for?"

With that myself, Demetri, the Amazon coven and the pack shot off. Soon as we reached base I was horrified to find that it had all been destroyed. Worse still there was the scent of a hundred vampires.

"Fuck!"

Demetri just about covered it. Shooting off after the scents, we were forced to come to a halt at the sight before us. We were far enough to not be noticed, Alice was laughing with a deranged glint in her eye whilst everyone else was pinned to the ground. There were a few fires with limbs in them burning. How could this have happened? How did Alice even know where we were?

"Oooh. I am _so_ glad that I was able to win. Now Jazzy honey, if you just admit that she is nothing more than a toy to you and come home they'll live."

'_More like as soon as I become Queen I'll kill every last one of them. Except Reneta. Ooh she was useful and will continue to be so. How could she be so stupid as to think I would actually tell her the name of her mate. Foolish little slut. Heidi too. Both of them soo easy to manipulate to my side.'_

So that's how.

"SULPICIA!"

"Aro...I love you so much."

Alice claps unamused.

"Yes, yes. I love you, you love me. I'll find us a way out of our doomed situation blah, blah, blah. Jazzy, honey we haven't all day and we simply _must_ get you out of those horrible clothes. Good lord did you take _complete_ leave of your senses?"

"I will **_NEVER_** be with you again you sick fucking whore!"

I've never heard Jasper speak with such hatred. Damn. Am I glad I came to my senses when I did. However this wasn't what Alice wanted to hear.

"Fine. Penny. Be a dear and...deprive Isabella of her head so we can burn it."

Oh. Fuck.

**Char's POV**

Oh shit.

**Carlisle's POV**

This is bad.

**Esme's POV**

Now she's done it.

**Tanya's POV**

So long Alice.

**Jane's POV**

Yep she's dead.

**Alec's POV**

Well that's just plain stupid.

**Marcus's POV**

Bye Seer.

**Aro's POV**

If she was doomed before by attacking my wife. The Seer has definitely done it now.

**Caius's POV**

Note to self. Don't even joke about such a thing.

**Sulipicia's POV**

Oh boy.

**Emmett's POV**

Even _I'm_ not that fucking stupid.

**Rosalie's POV**

If she has even half a brain cell left Alice will take that threat back.

**Eleazar's POV**

To think I loved her like a niece. I miss the once sane Alice, then again. Was she ever?

**Kate's POV**

Yep. She's a goner.

**Athenodora's POV**

Not even Emmett is that dump, and he'd just be _joking_ about that.

**Demetri's POV**

So long whack job.

**The Pack's View.**

Shit.

**Charlie's POV**

Not. My. Daughter.

**Peter's POV**

Well. If Alice wanted to die. Let's just say there are less painful ways to go about it. From my position I can see my brother in arms perfectly, and he is fucking still. A stillness falls over the whole place, metaphorically speaking. My gift telling me one thing loud and real clear.

Alice. Is. Done. For.

"You. Will. _Never_. Threaten. My. Mate. **_AGAIN!_**"

Fuck. Me.

This isn't Jasper. It isn't the Major and it sure as shit isn't even the God of War anymore. I have no clue who that vampire is right now but there is one thin every vampire with a fully functional and _sane_ mind knows. Unless your name is Isabella Marie Whitlock. You will **not** approach him if you want to live to tell the tale.

I didn't blink, but I still managed to miss it. First they had him pinned, the next second the man I have fought alongside for so long, love like a brother and have a level of respect for that will never break no matter what, is standing up. A look of wild, murderous rage in his eyes.

Had I been human. I swear to you hand on my no longer beating heart. I would have shit myself before dying of fucking fright. He was a blur. There is no other way to describe it. One minute he was before me. The next there stood Bella, and a mass pile of shattered and splintered limbs of the new borns that had her pinned to the ground.

Do I cheer? Or keep my mouth shut and fight back? Suddenly the sounds of other newborns screaming filled the air. Turning my head I see why. Charlie Swan is one badass mother fucker when you threaten his child I can tell you that much.

"**GO!**"

Was that Edward?

Suddenly several vampires and ten werewolves appear. With Edward and Demetri in front. I am suddenly free as the newborns are now afraid of the overgrown dogs. Woo hoo. I _didn't_ think that. You _never_ heard me think that. My mate is still pinned, and one of them...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MATE!"

A red haze shot over my eyes and I charged.

**Char's POV**

I saw my love become free through some reason or other. I was relieved...until I felt one of the newborns that have me pinned...start to unzip my jeans. Oh no. oh God_ please!_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MATE!"

Peter was shaking with rage. One moment he was ten feet from me, the next I was free of newborns. Spinning around I see my love..._shredding_, there is no other word for it, the newborn that was going to rape me to pieces. Snarling the whole time.

It soon became clear that Jasper, Peter and Charlie were not the only ones succumbing to a whole new level of desire and rage at the threat to their mates. Some of the newborns were starting to realize they'd loose. But we had all agreed that none of them could survive this battle. They were all dangerously too young anyway. The females helped their respective mates whilst those without set about starting a very big pyre and began tossing limbs into the towering inferno.

"CHAR! RENETA & HEIDI ARE TRAITORS!"

Edward's voice stopped me short. That's how Alice learned of where we were. Now. I'm pissed. Spinning in another direction I find Reneta, Heidi and Alice the spineless bitches trying to sneak away. Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Victoria, Sulpicia and Athenodora saw too.

Bella, being our Queen, gave the order.

"Stop them."

Unlike the men. We knew that we'd hear even without shouting. We instantly gave chase. Sulpicia, Esme, Rosalie and Tanya seemed to only have eyes on Alice and I knew why. The youngest new born I could see was of seven, a no go with everyone already. But when there is that longing to bare children, a longing that will never be filled and to see someone's baby in this life. Yep Sulpicia, Esme, Rosalie and Tanya will hunt you to hell itself and give you a piece of their mind.

After giving chase for around five minutes. The opportunity presents itself. Esme dives spectacularly on top of Alice pinning her to the ground.

"Don't. Even. _Think_. Of. Fucking. Moving."

Forget pissed, Esme is murderous. Rosalie, Tanya and Sulpicia all jump on Reneta soon afterwards. Kate, Carmen and Victoria assist Esme in keep Alice under control. Leaving myself, Bella, Irina and Athenodora tackling Heidi to the ground. However all three of the whores insist on struggling.

"That's it. You're pissing me off. Taking the limbs off."

Oh thank you Bella.

Whilst Bella, Esme and Kate keep the traitors pinned the rest of us set about removing the limbs. Bitches scream like banshees. Afterwards we all took some body parts before straightening up.

"Now. We get back to the others. Make sure these bitches can't fuse back together."

With a nod we all set off back to our mates at a run.

I can't wait to get back to my love. God I hope he is alright.

**A/N: The last part of the battle for you all. Hope you enjoyed it and that I succeeded in making it as gripping as I hope for. Thank you for your reviews and reading. Not long to go now.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34.**

**Bella's POV**

When we returned to the battle ground we promptly tossed the body parts to the vampires whom are without mates and the werewolves. There was confusion as to why Reneta and Heidi were torn to shreds too. Before I could explain anything though I found myself being pinned to the ground by my Jasper, and I didn't need to ask if the same thing was happening to the others.

"MINE!"

Oh well this is going to take a while. I suddenly found myself thrown over his shoulder, I knew this was the last chance I would have for a while to give any orders.

"_Don't_ fuse them back together and _don't_ kill them. Though feel free to burn a few limbs to prove the point."

And with that Jasper broke into a run and we disappeared from our comrades views. Jasper ran for miles and miles away from anything and anyone. Not that I particularly minded being thrown over my Jasper's shoulder or anything, its just that...well there are two traitors and an insane bitch back at the battle ground. Eventually Jasper came to a stop and gently placed me on to the ground, crawled up my body and begin to place butterfly kisses on my wounds. Yes. Those bastard newborns got in some bites and fuck was that painful.

"Mine. My beautiful mate."

My frozen heart ached at the pain in his voice.

"Safe. Keep you safe."

A tearless sob broke free from my lips. Jasper's head snapped up to look at my face, as I continue to sob tearlessly I could see my husband coming back to himself.

"Darling?"

Everything that I have been forced to do in that battle because of _her_ comes crashing down on me. Being forced to end the lives of such young children had me feel like I was choking on guilt. Pain appeared in Jasper's eyes.

"My sweet...I know. I know."

Jasper wraps his arms around me, rolling us onto our sides whilst the two of us succumb to our guilt and pain over what has just happened. Along with tearless cries of relief that we still have each other, and then guilt once more for being happy to still be here. It was a never ending circle of guilt, pain, relief, guilt and repeat.

We stayed this way until sunrise the next morning. Our tearless sobs had subsided and now it was time for us to return to the others, even though we didn't want to.

"Isabella darling. Are you alright now? Or rather...a little better than earlier."

"Just a little bit. How could she turn people so wrong?"

Jasper sighs.

"She is insane my darling. There is no other word for it."

Closing my eyes I hold on to Jasper a little tighter.

"I wish we had been able to stop her before she took all those lives."

"So do I my darling. So do I. But at least now we can have her put on trial and punished accordingly. By the way, where the hell did you girls disappear too?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked at him.

"You don't remember?"

Jasper shakes his head.

"Alice tried to escape. Along with Reneta and Heidi."

"What? Why?"

I knew that as soon as I told him, he'd go ballistic.

"Their the reason she was able to find us baby."

"WHAT!"

"Sssh. We have all three of them baby, Edward showed up with the Pack, Demetri and the Amazon coven. Their under heavy guard and I dare say that some limbs have been burned."

A frown was still in place on Jasper's hansome face. Getting to his feet I saw that there were new bite marks on his body, a wave of jealousy shot through me. OK, I am officially weird and sadistic.

"What's with the jealousy my darling?"

Jasper offers his hand, which I take. So, like the southern gentleman he has always been, he helps me to my feet.

"It's bad...I feel jealous because a vampire that isn't me bit you."

Jasper's response was to simply kiss me.

"I love you my wife."

"Hmm. I love you too. My husband."

With that the two of us heading back to the battle ground.

Twenty minutes of running later we arrived back to find that the Pack, Edward, Demetri, Jane, Alex, Felix, the Amazon coven, the Irish coven along with the Egyptian and Romanian coven were all standing in three separate circles. Heidi, Reneta and Alice were in the centre of the three circles. Alice was trying to get herself out of the situation.

"I can give you anything you want, _anything. _I can tell you things that will make your eternity comfortable."

Jasper reached his limit before I did.

"ENOUGH!"

Silence falls over the ground. Those whom formed the circles now formed a straight narrow line, and I saw the others join us. Looking at my Dad, I see the anger in his eyes. A level of hatred in his eyes that I have never seen before. Alice looked at my Jasper with desperation I her eyes, clearly she knew what was coming.

"Jasper. _Please _show me mercy. It was for you. It was all for you."

Snarls came from everyone, vampire and werewolf a like. My Jasper had the coldest look in his eyes that I thought would never be there, but I wasn't afraid of him. For him? Yes. How much more guilt could the other half of my soul endure before he finally snaps himself?

"Turning innocent children is _never_ something I would _ever_ want. You have caused a level of pain that nobody should ever endure. Taking a child from their parents, that is one the _worst_ crimes that could ever be made and you hold no guilt over it. Do not attempt to lie to an empath either Alice, it doesn't work."

Her eyes were filled with fear. What the fuck did she think would happen? That Jasper would welcome her with open arms and be with her?

"Aro. Your gift is the best way to find out the extent of her crimes, my apologise for asking you to endure such a hideous mind but it must be done."

Aro moved forward. Everyone seemed to be wearing the same look of anger and disgust.

"My King, please use your gift to ensure that I get the truth from this vile excuse for a vampire."

"Granted."

Everyone was silent whilst Aro took hold of Alice's throat. Though you could tell that it was something he didn't want to do.

**Aro's POV**

Having to enter such a mind. Never have I felt so disgusted before in my span on this world, but I shall endure it. If for no other reason than to simply bring the correct form of justice for all those innocence that have been stripped from the world. Normally I would be delicate with my touch, but my rage was passed any level of control. Then everything flashed into my mind.

Her human life. Electric shock treatment in the institute. Her transformation. Visions of Jasper. Visions of my dear friend Carlisle and his family. Visions of Isabella's human birth. Visions of Isabella and Jasper ruling. Those were the most wonders things I have seen through my gift and to see them with my own eyes shall be truly wondrous. Then everything went south. Her disloyalties. Something within her mind seemed to have flipped, making her actual desires look more like reality. I had seen enough.

Ripping my hand from her I stumbled back and into the arms of my brothers. Sulpicia my dear love appears before my vision.

"Are you well my love?"

"For the first time since my mortality I desire to be physically ill my sweet. Such a...twisted mind. There is no other word for it."

It was like an epiphany. Had I been heading towards such insanity through ruling? Yes. Of that much I am now certain.

"Something within her mind changed...just before the two of you found the Cullens. She has truly become insane. She believes, for a reason that only she shall ever know, that everything that she has done is right."

Alice didn't say anything but simply looked at the floor.

"Those she turned. They are all dead now...all her feeds have been exactly the same as those families throughout Europe. All crimes that she has committed we are already aware of my King and Queen."

There was silence. Everyone was wondering what was to happen next.

**Jasper's POV**

Of all the things...everyone's emotions were still filled with anger and disgust but there is a hint of sadness there now too. But this makes no difference. Not really. Not when you are forced to think about the bigger picture. Of what could happen to every man, woman and child, every vampire for that matter if someone as insane as Alice was left to continue to roam free? Answer was simple the stench of the dying burning remains of the newborn mass is proof of such a fear.

I feel my darling's hand take my own. Understanding, love and regret coming from her.

"Honey. It is too dangerous. Far too dangerous."

"I know my darling. Is everyone within agreement of this assessment?"

Looking around I see nods from everyone. The werewolves held very little surprise. They hate us all anyway.

"Then it is decided by majority. Alice. You have committed crimes that are purely sickening and are a threat to everyone. Kill her!"

Despite everything that the bitch has done. All those lives she has destroyed. I can't help but feel a little guilty about this. The wolves pass the sentence quickly enough. Now it was time for the traitors. Heidi and Reneta both are tossed to the ground, well kicked across the ground would be more accurate.

"Aro. If you would."

Walking forwards once more Aro uses his gift to find the reasons for their actions. Some time later he releases Heidi and backs away.

"Reneta's betrayal is caused by only the fear of spending her eternity alone as she has done thus far. She did not think that _this_ level of newborns would be coming and had been hoping us victorious anyway. Heidi on the other hand. Pure power hungry urges. Tired of being the _servant_ fetching the meals. We gave you everything you asked for Heidi."

The sting of personal betrayal was not lost on anyone.

"As you are the empath my King, you will know far better than I of Reneta's true remorse and self loathing."

It was true. Reneta was very remorseful. Isabella however was glaring at them both.

"How is it, that all those that possess power seemed to have suddenly lost them?"

Now that was a real good question. One which Edward provided the answer to.

"It is rather simple My Queen. One of the newborns had a gift similar to Alec's only it focused on the power. Not the senses. It is only when our King killed this newborn in his blind rage and desire to protect you that all of our powers returned. A rather unique find of Alice's."

Well, there's a hit to the pride. Followed swiftly by a boost. But now we have the traitors to deal with.

"This shall be put to a vote. All those that feel execution is the correct course of Reneta say I."

Surprisingly there was none. Not even the wolves it seems. All here, with the exception of Charlie, Esme, Emmett and my dear Isabella, to my knowledge, know the pain and fear of spending an eternity alone. Even Peter and Charlotte had some trouble finding each other. No thanks to Maria.

"Reneta. You are being granted a pass for this act, however should this happen again you will _not_ be so fortunate."

Reneta looked ready to cry. Bowing her head, her emotions screamed relief, thankfulness and determination.

"Thank you My King. My Queen. All of you for this mercy. I swear to you all that I will strive to regain your trust."

"Hope you do."

My Isabella's tone was harsh and unforgiving. Whereas when she were human, Isabella would have been one of the first to be sympathetic and forgiving to Reneta's plight.

Now our attention was turned to Heidi.

"All those that feel execution is the right course for Heidi say I."

A wave of 'I' was spoken. From everybody. Heidi's eyes went wide with anger, the desire to kill shot through her. Heidi's sights on _My Mate._

"I DESERVE TO BE QUEEN NOT SOME HUMAN WHORE! YOU BITCH!"

Charlie, Tanya, Carlisle and Esme waisted no time in passing the sentence as Heidi lunched for my dearest. I shot in front of Isabella instantly shielding her from her would be attacker. Heidi didn't go down quietly. Screams rented the air until, thanks to Rosalie, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte, the sounds of a raging fire covered them. The remaining parts of Heidi was tossed onto the fire. Reneta it seems is the only one to have repented and kept all her limbs.

As Heidi burned, I knew that there was something I wouldn't need a mind reader to tell me. It was obvious from everyone's faces. The combined thought of everyone was simply this.

It's over.

**A/N: There you all go. Epilogue next. Thanks for your reviews.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue.**

**Bella's POV**

The past four months after the battle was...disturbingly peaceful. Everyone, with the exception of the Amazon coven, had been on constant edge for so long that it was foreign to all of us. The knowledge that the immediate threat to everything that those older than I had build was now gone. For this everyone was jumpy in the beginning, and even now that the covens have left for their homes, there is still an air of cautiousness. Though much to Emmett's sheer happiness we were able to have Christmas, in March. The prospect of having two Christmas made Emmett so thrilled that it effected Jasper, and let me tell you. A happy Jasper makes him the most attentive lover, but I would never complain for the old rough and tumble.

"Darling?"

Jasper's arms come around my waist, snapping me from my musings. Looking up at the house where Renee is now living, there are lights come on upstairs.

"What time is it?"

How long had I been standing here for?

"It is 11:30pm dearest. You've been standing here for two hours."

The two of us lapse into a peaceful silence. Until Jasper reminds of something that I already know.

"We have to leave soon."

I place my arms on top of his before leaning my head back on to his chest.

"I know. Emmett was seriously pissed when we brought this thing to a close wasn't he."

I feel the smile against my skin. Jasper places a delicate kiss to my neck before answering.

"Yep. Though it think he understands why. We have more important things to concern ourselves with now."

I smiled.

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Well. We have to decide where we will operate from. Here? Europe?"

"France. I've _always_ wanted to go to France. But I don't want us to end up like the Volturi and the Romanians, I don't want us to be finding ourselves trapped in one place. Maybe that's where they've gone wrong. They put themselves above the others of our kind and it isn't right. It could be why others strived to overthrow them, but we need somewhere big enough to accommodate a mass gathering if the need comes. Or just to simply have a big party. I am actually firmly believing that Emmett will try to get us to make it law that all vampires gather together to celebrate Christmas."

Jasper laughed. It is one of the few carefree laughs that we have been able to share. Guilt and pain of the battle still has its scars, and I don't mean the ones that are now decorating both our bodies. Though neither of us mind worshipping each of them.

"Alright. Though I'm not sold on that Christmas law of Emmett's. France is where you want to be and that's what we'll do. Come dearest. Let's go house hunt."

With that the two of turned and left.

**Renee's POV**

It has been four months since those strange bodyguards left so abruptly, and in truth I am thrilled. Now I am living in LA. Entering my bedroom, I glance at the clock to find that it is almost midnight now. Walking over to my built in wardrobe movement out of the corner of my eye gets my attention. Turning I stop completely.

"My God."

There. Getting into a car is Bella.

**Jasper's POV**

**Present Day (100 yrs after the battle)**

Sadly we were not able to find a place that we could simply buy and live in. So we had to go for plan B. Buying several acres of land that was away from human life so that we could live peacefully.

Our, well there was no other word for it, castle was almost exactly like The Chambord. But bigger in size, more rooms. Underground training facilities which is useful for newborns. We had all decided that newborns should come here to learn how to control themselves, they were able to choose what diet to follow. But until they could learn to maintain their thirst their meals were to brought to them. Tossed into a brilliantly designed maze of sorts, which would allow them to learn how to use their senses with accuracy.

For those that decided to stick with the tradition human diet, we bring in the worst of the worst criminals have to offer. Constant re-offenders whom never experience remorse.

Reneta is still being kept on a very tight leash. Rosalie, Esme, Charlotte, Tanya and my dearest Isabella take it in turns on keeping a watchful eye on her. Though she did eventually find her mate, 20 years ago. A Frenchman name Claude, though with the exception of how he became a vampire, he remembers nothing past that point. So none of us know his surname.

Aro does not use his power for anything other than identifying sick criminals, and with his wife. You can guess whose been taking the piss out of him. Along with Reneta finding her mate, Edward found his, in Gianna. She had been turned a year after Isabella and I took power after learning that she had a brain tumour which couldn't be operated on. Currently Alec and Jane are still without their own. But keep themselves entertained with childish pranks, curtsey of Emmett.

All in all, going from the emotions of everyone around me. There are currently no complaints with the way Isabella and I rule, and like she wanted. The two of us personally check in on covens in their own territory, or in the case of nomads extend an invitation to the castle. Though it is _not_ law many vampires throughout the join us for Christmas.

What of our immediate family?

Well Carlisle is still a doctor, I don't think he'll ever stop being one. Esme, Rosalie, Tanya and Sulpicia occupy their times by running an orphanage. The only one in the world that is successful in finding the perfect set of parent for each and every child. Not one of them have had to be brought back. Edward and Peter use their talents to make sure that safe homes are found.

Charlie is one of my most trusted advisers when passing sentences, and keeping an eye on those we feel need to be watched. Mostly it is nomads and newborns that go out into the world for the first time since their transformation and training.

I could go on and on about what everyone has been doing but not all of us live forever now do we.

Renee. Isabella's mother died in a car crash not a year after we left the states, reported as foul play but nobody was ever found for it. There was too many suspects in her death and not enough evidence. Though she will never admit it, Isabella still longed, even now I think, that something in Renee would have changed had she been given enough time. But I don't think anybody agrees, nor does Isabella's rational mind, she knows that it will never be nothing more than the burning desire of a child wanting nothing more than to be loved and wanted by her mother.

Isabella's memories are still too foggy to be able to remember clearly. What pained her most was not being able to remember our _sober_ wedding. So I fixed it. We remarried a year after our castle was complete, Charlie giving her away once more and ever vampire that had fought alongside us and survived was there to witness our third wedding. Far more extravagant than her human one. Damn deals with the wedding planners from hell.

"What are you thinking about so intently?"

Turning from the window I have been staring out of for the last hour I find my Queen standing there. Looking like the Goddess she's always been, leaning against one of the posts of a Super King Sized four poster. I only agreed to a four poster because of them coming with curtains. This way, even if someone enters our chambers without knocking, and believe me that happens often enough even now, they will never see my mate's delicious body. Her body is for my eyes and my eyes _alone._ Though Peter and Emmett have learned not to go entering without knocking when my Goddess almost plucked their eyes out of their skulls, and deprive them of their own dicks, in a fit of sexually frustrated rage. Took those two several months to be able to look her in the eye again.

"Thinking about everything that has been happening since that battle. Still feels strange even now. To not have anyone come rushing telling me that Alice has done something incredibly dangerous to the safety of every vampire and human alike."

A soft smile comes to Isabella's lips.

"Come here my dearest."

I was before her and holding her body close to me in the blink of an eye. Isabella's arms come around my neck.

"How about I make you forget all those fears that still linger?"

"I like the way you think Mrs. Whitlock."

"I'm glad you agree Major Whitlock."

As we loose ourselves in a kiss my mind briefly goes back to that bizarre merger of my persona. Even now we have no idea what coursed it. All we know is that it isn't going to undo itself again. All the pieces of who I am are now in place, and I couldn't be happier.

Placing my beloved in the centre of our bed, my lips begin to trail down to the centre of her breasts whilst removing the top half of her dress. A whimper of delight comes from her lips.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Isabella."

BANG!

Isabella and I whip around to find...

"Oops. Sorry guys."

Isabella and I look to each other and then back to the figure in the doorway.

"**EMMETT!**"

Both of us give chase as Emmett bolts. We'll make him pay for real this time. Interrupting us for the last time.

Damn it Emmett. Chasing our brother through the castle. There is nothing but laughter to be heard as we pass our family.

**A/N: There you go. All over, hope the ending is to your liking.**

**Thank you to everyone whose read Bella and Jasper's journey.**


End file.
